The Chaos Breaker
by The X-over King
Summary: I'm half Saiyan, half Pony. That makes a powerful halfbreed doesn't it? After 1000 years, I return to my homeplanet Equestria, where I find everything to be very different. Join me, as I tell my epic adventures that take place in many far away lands that you may know. I'll find myself in a war I wanted nothing to do with. Whose side am I on you ask? (DBZ x MLP x Everything Xover)
1. Vegeta's Doomsday

Oh my freaking gosh man! Why must I narrate this? Why me? Does it have to be me? Have Twilight do it. She loves to read. Or Link! You know how much he loves to talk right?

Damnit! Well, you haven't left yet and I'm not sure why. I mean this story isn't even really that interesting. Sure it's crammed with fighting, drinking, violence, swearing, adventure, and all that good stuff, but come on! Sure I travel to like a hundred different places in my life. It only takes place in about every realm that ever existed.

Alright, so it is a little epic. Your still here aren't you? Jesus tap-dancing christ kid, I'll tell ya my story okay? But you have to listen closely to everything I say. Deal?

Good. Well, I guess an introduction is an order. Hello human! My name is Zylo. I'm half Saiyan, half Pony, so that's why I called you human. Have you ever heard of either of them before? Surely, you have at least heard of the Ponies. You know, like My Little Pony ponies?

That's what I thought. Now, what about a Saiyan? Well, perhaps I should mention a thing or two about the Saiyans. The Saiyans race is just one of the many species of intelligent life out there. They are an ancient warrior race born and raised to fight. Ever since the history of the Saiyans were first recorded, they were extremely violent and aggressive. They were thought to be one of the most elite and toughest races of intelligent life ever created in all of the universes, not that they were intelligent at all, and not that they are completely invincible either. Don't get me wrong, the bastards are tough as hell, but they did do some bad shit in the past.

The Saiyans prospered and thrived, mostly by going to planets, destroying them, taking what they wanted, and then selling them for an extremely high price. The group of Saiyans who did this were part of a group called, the Planet Trade Organization, or PTO for short. They did this for a numerous amount of years. Karma eventually caught up to them, and bit the Saiyan's in the ass. All of us would have to pay the ultimate price. They as a race are responsible for genocide, murder, and killing on insane levels! I mean, they have done it multiple times. They do it for a living for Celestia's sake! They are probably the most evil creations out there. I'm glad to say, my father was not like the average Saiyan at all, and did not partake in such horrific deeds, even if he tried to one time.

Ugh, I guess I have a huge amount of explaining to do. I hope you're not going anywhere soon. Pay attention, because I'm only going to go over this once. I'll give you the short version as well, so listen up!

* * *

My father's name is Oriyan. For a Saiyan, he had an extremely gentle heart, but most Saiyans always picked on him and beat him up for this. He was very strong, but unlike most Saiyans, he always kept it to himself. He never really used his power too often. They say my father traveled to another dimension, which I know he did. It's all because he tried to conquer a planet to prove that he was a real Saiyan after all. Allow me to explain how I know this information.

Remember when I said he tried to be an evil Saiyan and partake in evil deeds? After traveling to a world populated by mysterious creatures that kept watch over time, he attempted to kill every soul there, but his good nature got the best of him. He spared all of their lives on that distant planet long ago, and despite his orders, he could not carry out the mission to destroy them. Because he spared their lives, one man rewarded him with the ability to inter-dimensionally travel. He could warp to any universe he desired at any time! Pretty badass right? I've been told that it was fate that he went to that planet, told by who I can't say, but I happen to agree because this is how he met my mother.

Oriyan tested out his new ability, and it brought him to a strange dimension populated entirely by equines, or in laymans terms, Ponies. The My Little Pony dimension was discovered by my father! He left planet Vegeta and his evil race behind and lived there for a very long time in perfect peace, even if he did have to spend it as a guy doing odd jobs for the longest time.

Just after Discord's almighty and evil reign came to an end, Oriyan showed up. Just in time if you ask me. He met a princess of the night named Luna. She took a liking to Oriyan bigtime, and over the years, my father started liking Luna back. The way they met was actually quite interesting, but perhaps that's a story for another time. Eventually, Oriyan shared his secret. He told her that he wasn't from this planet. Luna in turn showed him what Equestria had to offer. Together, they discovered the magical enchanted land, and saw what it had to offer. He saw all the earth, pegasi, and unicorns living in peace, and liked it. There were no rigorous training sessions every day, no hateful words, no crime, no pollution, none of that bad shit. He fell in love with my mother and even asked her to be together. She of course said yes.

Shortly after this, Oriyan and Luna had a large disagreement over the night and day. This pushed her over the edge, and she refused to lower the moon for her older sister shortly after. Beforehand, she was already sore with the damn ponies sleeping through the night all the time. After this, Nightmare Moon was unleashed upon Equestria!

My father and my aunt attempted to stop her and her quest to shroud darkness over the land. Oriyan agreed to hold his girlfriend off for as long as it took to buy Celestia time, but it proved to be about even. My father was more powerful than she was, but he couldn't get the nerve to actually harm her in any way. He was defeated in the end. Before my mother could finish him off, Celestia stepped up to the plate with the elements of harmony and stopped her. Nightmare Moon was defeated and was exiled to the moon shortly after.

For 1000 years my mother had to suffer! 1000 years of loneliness, 1000 of peril, 1000 years without family, food, water, anything! She had nothing but simple moon rocks for a millennium. That's so harsh don't you think? That's damn near bigger than 10 human lives. Lots of time that can never be recovered thanks to Celestia!

Eh, sorry about that. I get all emotional when I think about what she did to my mom. Secretly, I hated Celestia for this, and I still do, but later I figured out she did too. Anyways, keep in mind this was over 1000 years ago. Eventually, Celestia allowed Oriyan to visit the moon every year for 3 days. They talked it out and made up greatly. Let's just say...very, VERY greatly. This lead to me, and 4 years later, my brother.

Soon after my brother was born, a fortune teller named, Aurora Borealis foretold a dangerous fate between us 2 to my aunt. One child would grow to be the general of Chaos, and the other would be the commander of Harmony. One would also destroy and kill the other in cold, fratricidal blood! The resulting battle between 2 half-blood Saiyans and Ponies would be devastating to the inhabitants of Equestria, and the destruction of the entire planet as we know it!

To prevent this from happening, I, as well as my brother, were locked in time itself. I was sent back to my father's home planet, Vegeta. My brother stayed with my mother on the moon. Both of us were sealed away in capsules for an extremely long amount of time. Both were guarded by our own parents. Sounds kind of harsh doesn't it? But it was for good reasons. Or at least that's what I've been told. If we were to grow up too quickly, the battle between us would happen too soon. Celestia needed time to prepare. Lots of time! Probably way too much goddamn time because it took nearly 1000 years to get me out of that damn capsule. The same with Web.

For one thousand years, me and my brother's life remained dormant. Frozen in time per se. Celestia allowed Luna to protect my brother on the moon, and Oriyan was granted immortality to protect me on planet Vegeta. 2 different dimensions separated us and protected us as well as Equestria. My imprisonment in a capsule was ended on this day on August 3rd, 2004.

So enough with the history lesson! Lets get to the good stuff shall we? This is the beginning of my ultimate story. Ironically, its starts with the end of my ancestors and all of the Saiyan kind as well, so show your respect!

* * *

Chapter 1 - Vegeta's Doomsday

August 3rd, 2004 - Midnight

Zylo

Planet Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z realm)

* * *

My great father passes through his strange and dark hometown to get to a good friend of his. His name is Doc. He's actually a really good doctor and scientist, but they called him that because his last name was too goddamn ridiculous to pronounce!

Anyways, he was a great scientist who actually kept me in check and even made sure I stayed very healthy. Poor Web wouldn't get this treatment as often, but check-ups were mandatory to monitor both of us closely.

Work just got off, as Oriyan was allowed to leave at midnight on the dot. My father was one of the many guards that kept a close eye on King Vegeta. Most Saiyans have long forgotten of Oriyan's embarrassing failures to conquer that foreign planet long ago. Now, he was considered an elder due to his strange immortality and great knowledge, as well as experience. No Saiyan has ever lived anywhere near as long as he did, and only Oriyan knew why. He was one of the right hand men of King Vegeta himself, and he served him with great loyalty and honor.

He passes the exit of the castle's courtyard, where a Saiyan guard stands watch taking the 2nd shift.

"It's such a pretty night on Vegeta isn't it guard?" Oriyan says as to tease him.

My father got nothing but a disgusted grunt from the guard. He looked towards the starry sky curiously to see just what was so damn pretty about it. Just like my mother and me, he was a sucker for the night. Dad said that mother showed him the magic in the stars when they first met. He returned the favor and reminded us of them constantly too. It was of course her life after all, and she wanted to share it with us. We of course didn't mind because after all, she's right. It is magical!

Oriyan, still being the soft and gentle hearted Saiyan he was, didn't have any friends, but it didn't bother him too much. He knew that he had friends in a different dimension and lots of them, but it had been a great number of years since he visited Equestria. They could be all dead by now.

Another important thing, he hated Frieza which was a great and powerful ally to the Saiyans. At least for the meantime... Most of them knew this and respected his decision, only because they were forced to. He was an elder however. If it wasn't a crime to attack the Kings men like that, he would have been a dead man long ago.

He continues to walk down the street, passing all of the large stone buildings that the Saiyan's live in. Once he left the common area, he passed the sparring grounds where a small child and the general of the Saiyan army were training.

The bald general with a mustache planted 2 small beans into the ground. His name is Nappa, the meanest, and nastiest Saiyan that my father had the displeasure of meeting. Quietly, Oriyan watches the scene as he's interested in the end results.

"Saibamen?" He asked himself. "Is the general planning on demonstrating to that child how to fight?"

The general watered 2 drops of red liquid onto the seeds, and the Saibamen sprouted out from the disturbed dirt. Oriyan's eyes grew large, and he sprinted over to the tall Saiyan general to stop him.

"Sir! What do you think your doing?" He shouted "Putting this kid up to 2 saibamen!? Isn't that a little bit..."

"How about you mind your own business Oriyan." Nappa snapped "Prince Vegeta can handle himself you damn fool."

Oriyan grew shocked at Nappa's words.

"_Prince Vegeta? THATS him? Impossibe!_" He thought quietly to himself.

The kid is probably around 4 foot 6 and a foot less if you disclude his tall, spikey hair. He wore a blue jumpsuit on and he looked battle ready and badass, like most Saiyans do half of their lives. That includes myself too.

"So, that's Vegeta? I've never seen the young prince of the Saiyans before. I meant no disrespect general. Please forgive me." He said apologetically.

"Ha ha ha. That's right! Vegeta will be one of the greats." He bragged. "He already has surpassed your pathetic abilities! Show him Vegeta."

"Haaaa!" The young Saiyan yelled powering up.

The kid punched clean through one of the new Saibamen's torso. The other one looked shocked as hell, but Vegeta just smiled a badass smirk and crossed his other arm over the one still in the Saibamen. With a powerful energy attack aimed straight for him (and my father and Nappa) he released a dark blue beam. It completely eradicated the Saibamen, but the beam hurled towards Oriyan.

"Uh-oh!" Both him and Nappa shouted.

Quickly, he crouched and slapped the beam up to the sky out of harms way. It exploded in the distant night sky, illuminating the ground slightly.

"Wow Vegeta! That stung a little bit," He said lying "But watch your aim. You wouldn't want to hurt anybody would you?

Oriyan crouched to Vegeta's level and smiled. Vegeta grew disgusted, so he swung at Oriyan's face. He avoided the attack pretty easily. The only Saiyan more nastier than Nappa was Vegeta himself! This little kid was pretty terrifying for such a pint sized child.

"See? Not only will your aim allow you to miss others that you don't want to kill, but it will let you actually hit the ones that you do!" Oriyan said taunting the young prince.

"Why you!" He said in terrifying anger.

Oriyan simply ignored Vegeta's horrific tone of voice and carried on.

"Hah. See you guys later!" Oriyan said to the 2.

Oriyan continued to the direction of his friends house. Nappa and Vegeta watched him for only a short amount of time before receding back to training.

"Nevermind that babbling fool Vegeta." Nappa said with an arrogant tone. "Come now, we must see Lord Frieza. He says he want's us on his ship before 1 in the morning."

"Why?" Vegeta asked.

"That information is classified. Come now Vegeta. Let's go!" Nappa ordered.

Vegeta was not one to take orders, but he obeyed this one time and followed Nappa in the opposite direction of my father.

* * *

My father couldn't help but giggle at his comment, while letting his tail loose around his body. He swung it side to side with every step he took. My father did indeed underestimate that kid, but he no longer cared if he could handle 4 or 400 Saibamen. He simply whistled and passed the nursery that was right next to Doc's lab.

One baby could be heard screaming and crying his ass off through the thick doors. Oriyan grew a bit worried as he thought one of the poor babies needed help. He opened the door and saw that 2 females were tending to the poor child dubbed, Kakoratt.

"HEEEYY! Is everything okay in here? That baby is screaming very loudly!" Oriyan said with concern.

"Yes." A female Saiyan responded. "Littke Kakorat just cries constantly. He's driving Broly crazy!"

"Broly?" He asked curiously while still shouting.

"That's right! We raise him and Kakoratt, but he already has the strength to take care of himself!" The girl said while smiling.

"Is that so?" Oriyan said getting quieter.

Oriyan completely forgot about Broly. Rumor had it that he was born with a power level of over 10,000! That's more than most Saiyans will ever hope to accomplish, including my father himself! Little did he know, all 3 of those children were destined to become great super Saiyans someday and many many times more powerful than a power level of 10,000. Dad had to yell over the baby's furious crying for the girls to hear a word he was saying.

"I'll just be going now! You girls stay pretty." He said intentionally flirting around.

The girls smiled at him as he stuck a big thumbs up their way. He slammed the door and wiped the sweat off of his brow.

"Man! I'm sure glad neither of my sons cried like that when they were little." He said while relieved to be out of the nursery.

* * *

After that ordeal, he managed to make it to Doc's house where somebody rests endlessly in a cell, waiting to be free. Who is that somebody you may ask?

"How's my boy Doc?" He asked.

"He's the exact same as he's been for a while, which is good." The doctor responded. "His vitals are barely visible, but stable. Nothing out of the ordinary. He's still locked in time in there."

"Good. Good." Said Oriyan.

Dr. Stasis grew more concerned over me in the pod. For as long as he could remember, he knew I was sealed in this chamber. Some Saiyans even knew I've been here ever since Oriyan got back from inter-dimensional travel, but those were said to be "rumors" Rumors that are very true.

Today was the day where Doc would finally grow the strength to ask why that child was here, and why this kid was in timelock.

"Oriyan?" The doc asked silently.

"What is it?" He asked hatefully.

"Why is Zylo in this thing? I...I must ask. Why can't he be let out and enjoy a healthy life as a young Saiyan?" He asked.

My father flinched at this comment. He turned around and walked closer to his Timelord friend, somewhat threatening him with his intimidating stature and size.

"I don't want my son being raised around savage barbaric fighters! That's all. You know that as well as me. Your not even a Saiyan and you know that!" He snapped in a disgusted tone. "I made sure to pound that into your timelord head."

"Yeah, see? You've been saying that, but you know darn good and well that's not true, don't you?" Doc said mouthing back. "What's the real reason huh? Tell me or I walk!"

"How about you just mind your own damn business! Huh?" Oriyan said angrily.

"Tell me! NOW!" The doctor demanded.

My father eventually gave in. This argument was escalating rather quickly. He couldn't afford to lose a top scientists. These were rare in the Saiyan community especially. He would have to hire an off-worlder, which would cost an arm and a leg, not to mention finding one would be a bitch. This one was volunteered by his other timelord friend. Some timelord friend that would be important to me someday.

Before you start to ask questions, and get your panties in a bunch, yes there are several Timelords you don't know about that still exist, just like there are several Saiyans that still exist. The doctor is just the most popular. Another not so popular, but just as important Timelord would grow to be my best friend in the near future. There are plenty of Saiyan's left. There aren't just 2 full blooded surviving Saiyans like you have been told. There are way more than just 2!

"Uggh. To be honest, Zylo probably could have been released years ago." My father said settling down.

"Oh? Can you please tell me more?" The Timelord asked.

My father began to hesitate, almost like he was coming up with a lie.

"It just depends when...my girlfriend gets...out of trouble." He hesitantly said. "I don't want to raise him without his mother. He was already raised 8 years without her and it didn't turn out too well at all. The same with my youngest son, only he wasn't mature enough."

"Why's that?" The doctor asked curiosly.

Oriyan said, "He acted crazy! He was way too out of control, and he..."

Then, it happened. All of the sudden, ear shattering sirens could be heard all around and bright lights could be seen for miles and miles. My father looked out the window to see a great amount of Saiyans flying up into the sky, and the remainder panicking on the ground. Another Saiyan opened the door to Doc's house.

"ORIYAN! This his horrible news!" Said Bardock stuttering like crazy. "The end...Frieza...Giant ball of...oh god! Oh-oh god!"

"Damnit Bardock! Slow down okay? Breathe." My father yelled frustrated and confused.

Bardock took Oriyan's advice and took a few seconds to relax.

"Frieza is going to destroy the entire planet!" He said simply.

"What! Nu-uh! No way! Lord Frieza himself?" Doc said not fully believing Bardock's words.

My father was equally skeptical.

"WHAT?! No. Your lying. I thought Frieza was..."

"On our side? Hah! Hell no!" Said Bardock "He's just outside of the atmosphere ready to attack as we speak. An army of Saiyans are attempting to stop him. I must join them all. I owe Frieza one! I'll be going now."

Bardock's message made the doctor start to panic. He flailed about and started to become very uneasy.

"What do we do now? I gotta get the hell out of here!" Doc said like a madman.

Bardock flew away and Doc ran off like a coward. My father began to panic too.

"Wait! Why is he attacking us!?" He asked confused as hell. "Oh my god! I have to get Zylo out of here. NOW!"

If what he said was true, then that meant I had to be released from my cell now, or I would go with the planet. This could not be allowed to happen, even if I'm brought back to the world early.

Oriyan stopped himself. I could only be let out early if absolutely necessary.

"Was Bardock really...I mean, is Frieza really attacking us? I never trusted the bastard, and knowing that madman, he will kill us all!" He asked himself. "But more importantly, is it time for my son to rejoin the multiverse? Is Nightmare Moon gone and is it just my beautiful Luna now? But even more importantly, is Zylo ready? Is he on our side. Ah damnit!"

The nervous man started to walk towards my holding cell. He began to think and talk to himself for a minute to calm himself down. He began to grow eerily subtle.

"In this cell, there is the most heartless demon ever created, or in this cell, there is the gentle but all powerful prince of good. Either way my son is in there." He said quietly to himself. "Who's to know? This is the best or worst mistake of the universe. In this pod, there is either the end or the salvation of everybody! Here goes everything!"

Oriyan began to press buttons on the side of my cell to open it, while biting his nails. It was better to be safe than sorry he thought. Red colorful fluid began to drain from it and my green eyes began to open for the first time in hundreds of years. The door slowly opened and took too much time, so Dad did it his way and ripped it clean off to save time. Time was of the essence here.

"This could be bad, but its necessary! I have to get my son out of here right away." He said, finally convincing himself.

The pod produced steam, and it opened in front of him. Life and consciousness began to enter into my brain, then into my heart, then eventually my whole body. For the first time in nearly 1,000 years, I could move, I could breathe, and I was alive, but it was very different. Last time I was placed in the pod, I was an earth pony, but last time, I was knocked out unconscious too. I was forced to enter it because I refused to go inside. They asked nicely, but it sounded like a bum deal to me, so I resisted.

I laid there almost dead as roadkill. Some grand heroic entrance huh?

"Son! Son wake up! Can you hear me?" Oriyan said loudly in my ear.

I only sat there in a daze. My Dad tried waking me up and even shook me, but I was pretty unresponsive. I felt so sick and lightheaded. I couldn't even see color yet, and I was barely able to hear! It was probably the worst feeling I felt in a long ass time, but then again, I guess it was also the first feeling ever in a long time too huh? The worst part was I felt weak and that alone made it the worst feeling ever. I felt like I could barely walk and hold my body up off of the ground.

"Zylo? Son? Can you hear me?" My father said in a panicked tone. "This is your father! Wake up! Son, we are in trouble!"

Luckily, my memories were still intact from my childhood in Canterlot, but so many things were different. There is no way in hell this was anywhere close to Canterlot. So many things just felt not right about what was happening now. I wasn't even aware I was in that pod! I was far too delusional.

First and most importantly, not a single muscle, including my heart had been moving for the longest time. I was in a total form of lifelessness almost, and I was just barely alive, just barely hanging on to keep me living forever by a thread. I guess that's what timelocking somebody does. I don't know, I'm no timelord. I didn't build the damn thing.

Second, my body was shaped like a humans. I've heard of them before, but I didn't figure I was actually one of them. I had no hoofs on either of my strange legs, and I could only stand on my back ones. Somehow this felt as natural as it was going to get, but it still sucked ass. It was so foreign and strange to me.

Thirdly, the gravity on planet Vegeta was absolutely crushing! Later I was to figure out that Vegeta has gravity that is ten times the gravity of Equestria's! On this planet, it put an excruciating amount of weight on this new body. Basically, I was moving for the first time in 1000 years, in a Saiyan body (unknow to me) weighing around 800 pounds! That's kind of sucks if you ask me. I can't even believe I survived. Never the less, I hopped out of the pod and was slammed into the floor from the ten times gravity. Slowly but surely, I stood on my feet.

"Good! You can handle the planets gravity. That's my boy!" He said with pride.

"Father? Is...that really you? You sound the same, but... your a human. Is this real?" I said in a hushed tone.

My father only looked to me in happiness, but he shook himself out of it and snapped at me. This was no time for a family reunion.

"Son! There is no time to explain what's going on right now." He said ever so alarmed. "If what Bardock says is true, we have to leave this planet immediately!"

Planet? What the hell other planet is there besides Equestria I thought. Oh, I can name a heluva lot more than that now that I'm many years older. Earth, Equestria, Mobius, Vegeta, Hoenn, Tatooine, Horizon. Yes, I've been to all of these places, but lets stay focused on one planet. One of those planets I mentioned is fixing to be destroyed.

"But father?" I said in confusion.

"What?" He responded.

"What...happened to me? Where are we? And where's Web at?" I asked hoping for answers.

I would get false answers.

By the way, Web was the name of my little brother if I didn't tell you earlier. I was given a Saiyan name, but my little brother was given a Pony name. Pretty strange, but hey I didn't name us, so what can I do? I liked my name. I thought it sounded pretty badass. In the Saiyan dictionary, Zylo is a toxic substance that only makes Saiyan's sick as hell. Web is just a cobweb. Ha ha ha ha!

"Web is home in Equestria," My father said lying to me "But we are on a different planet now."

"What do you mean? We...have to be in Equestria right?" I said losing my bearings. "Why am I...like this. What's going on? I'm so...confused! I'm so heavy too. Oh my...goodness."

"No no no! Don't give out on me right now okay son?" He told me.

My father helped me over to the chair he always relaxed in. He knew that I was exhausted and tired from sleeping for 1000 years. Irony at its finest.

"First son, collect your thoughts and relax. Listen carefully to me okay?" He told me.

I nodded my head, which was about all I could do. He was right. I really had no idea what the hell was happening to me. I needed answers and my father was pretty good at explaining things to me. Relaxing for a minute is exactly what I did. I gathered some of my thoughts, but because of the time shortage, my father still kind of rushed me. Perhaps it would be best to listen to what he had to say.

As usual, he had his pipe with a fresh bowl of tobacco packed in it and lit. He also started to pace around the room and gather some of his lost thoughts too. He does this every time shit is serious, so I was kind of nervous.

"I'll give you the short version boy. What year do you think it is?" He asked.

It sounded like a stupid question, but it was very legit.

"Pffft Ha ha! Come on Dad! It's 1004 of course!" I said as if it was common knowledge. "I remember that I was born 4 years before the millennium and I'm 8 so..."

"Is that so?" He said curiously.

All of the sudden, a huge crash was felt on the planet. The house started to crumble its ass off, as did some of the buildings outside. The planet started to tremble mightier and mightier with every passing second! I could barely stand with the ground quaking like this. As if it wasn't hard enough.

The tremors woke me up better. My hearing started to grow sharper and I could see color. I heard sirens and noticed my father's red Saiyan battle armor and all of the rest of the colors all around. My father looked like he was getting ready to shit a brick.

"Oh no! It really IS HAPPENING! We have to go! NOW! No more time to explain anything!" He said completely freaking out.

"Go where?" I asked him.

My father used his special technique granted to him by the watchmen of time to place a portal against the wall. He extended one finger towards the wall and a pure white circle formed on the wall. He told me to get into it immediately. I guess it would be best to listen to your Dad when you have no idea what the hell is going on eh?

Before I blindly followed his orders, I had to ask him something that was bothersome.

"Woah Dad stop!" I halted "Why do I feel...naked? Where's my fur at? It's gone. If it's here, it's so smooth and I can't see it."

Oriyan was in so much of a hurry that he forgot I had no clothes on. He also didn't take into account that I wouldn't be needing clothes after I stepped through that portal. If I was to be turned back into a pony that is.

He was actually embarrassed that he was in that big of a hurry to forget about my clothes. My father tossed me black and red Saiyan armor. It was strangely small, but really flexible on me. It fit perfectly after it stretched, and it was really tough too! I marveled at it, as it would be the first clothes I ever tried on. Lots of firsts today!

"Here Zylo. Take this. Put it on quickly. Don't worry, it will stretch to your size." He said in a rush. "Alright boy, you happy now? Listen to me, adventure is you're middle name right?"

"Of course!" I said with a smile.

"Then get ready for a great one. Most of it won't be pleasant, but it is still an adventure no matter what happens. It starts now." He said.

"Alright! Ha ha ha." I said absorbing my dad's intentional build up of excitement.

"Son, when you arrive at Equestria, head for Canterlot." He started to explain. "Wait for me until I get there. It won't be easy at all though. You probably will beat me there."

"Dad? What do you mean?" I asked yet again in confusion.

He didn't answer me. Instead, he said, "I'll see you on the other side. NOW GO GO GO!"

The quakes were insane now. The ground shook below me like crazy! He waved his hand towards the portal as I tried to hustle through it. My human father dived through it behind me, then off we went in between 2 dimensions!

I had so many damn questions that were unanswered. Where the hell was I? Why was I in a pod? Where's my family, and why is it just Dad? Where's Web? What the hell was up with Vegeta's doomsday huh? What am I doing in between dimensions? I have no choice but to figure it out for myself when I ask Dad on the other side.

* * *

Several minutes before...

* * *

Bardock and the other warriors flew above planet Vegeta to see what Frieza has to offer them. He was in his advanced spaceship floating just above the atmosphere. Most were unaware that Vegeta was going to be destroyed. Bardock knew for sure what was to happen. Very few of the Saiyans believed him. Most just came to see what Frieza wanted.

Bardock was pissed off. Most of the workers of Frieza caught on that he was going to try to attack him, so they defended their great lord.

"Frieza!" He yelled to the ship.

Far too many people were on him to shake off, so he used an energy attack to blast them away. 3 or 4 more of Frieza's goons clinged to Bardock like glue.

"He's insane!" One of them cheered.

"Frieza! Come out and fight me!" He said egging a fight with Frieza.

Not a very good idea Bardock.

"You coward! Come out!" Bardock shouted.

The door to the pod slowly opened, as the mighty lord Frieza rose from the midst. All but Bardock were intimidated by Frieza. He was in his flying throne thing, which was actually pretty cool, but anything that man touched was totally uncool. Yeah! He's that kind of bad guy.

He has an emotional look on his face as he simply waits for someone to say something.

"It's him!" Shouts a saiyan.

"Frieza!" Shouts another one. "Lord Frieza!"

He stopped rising up from the ship to just continue to stare. The guards holding Bardock down released him as he smiles a devilish grin.

"We salute you sire!" One Saiyan said in respect. "Yeah! Long live lord Frieza!"

"Long live Lord Frieza! Horaayy. Yaaay!" They all cheered, with the exception of Bardock of course.

Frieza stared at the bloody face of Bardock, as he just smiled and laughed.

"Ha ha ha! No way!" He said refusing to cheer for Frieza. "You've lived long enough. Actually, it's been too long for my taste."

The evil Lord Frieza simply replied by lifting a single finger into the air. A small orange ball the size of a pea lays just above it. It seemed like it would be devastating...to a fly. Heh heh!

"Listen up!" he demanded. "We quit. All of us. Got it? We don't work for you. Were free. You can find someone else to do your dirty work. Ha ha ha. Oh yeah..."

Bardock opened his palm to form a blue energy attack. It was much bigger than Frieza's.

"This is for all the people that we killed in your name."

Looks like the Saiyan race finally realized the error of it's ways. Or at least Bardock did.

"I wish we were never foolish enough to obey you. HERE! HAVE IT!" He said with a warcry.

Bardock hurled the energy attack Friezas way, but he still stood there like nothing was happening. He wasn't going to block it, swat it away, or even match it. Or would he match it? He only smiled devilishly.

"HahahahahAHAHAHAHAHA!" Frieza said, chuckling towards the Saiyans.

The maniac started to laugh his happy killjoy ass off. The small orange ball that grew on his finger earlier grew at an insane level. Bardock's attack was easily obliterated when it hit Frieza's that he didn't even throw yet!

"Huh? No way!" He said in shock.

It grew and grew and grew and grew until everybody was shitting their pants. They knew they were going to die, as well as anyone on their planet Vegeta. These Saiyans are the lucky ones that know the truth. The very, very few survivors that were off world, and other species of aliens were told that a meteor struck planet Vegeta, destroying anybody on the planet. These Saiyans were lucky to die knowing the truth.

Once the ball was to Frieza's liking, he pointed towards the crowd of henchmen. The only thing they could do was think about their deaths and the destruction of Vegeta.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bardock yelled in defeat.

But just before he died, he had another futuristic vision.

"Yes...I...see..." He said settling down.

Before Bardock was vaporized, the last thoughts he had was of his son, Kakoratt. They were very vivid thoughts. He thought of his son defeating Frieza for good, and that his reign would end forever! He pictured the 2 in a great face off, staring at each other. This made his death almost worth it.

He smiled and faded away into the energy attack yelling, "KAKORAAAAAATTTT!"

The ball dug into Vegeta's surface and everybody noticed the night grow brighter, like it was suddenly day. That was Frieza's ball of death. The end of my father's ancestors. The end of 99.9 percent of the once proud Saiyan race. It all happened in less than 5 minutes.

Frieza watched the planet from above as Vegeta began to crack over the entire crust! Eventually, the planet caved in on itself and it exploded in a terrible fire. These were brilliant fireworks to Frieza however.

He simply laughed alone, pleased at what he did.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha! HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAHAHAHAHAH! Oh my! This is stupendous! Wow! What a great show! Unbelievable! Look at that!"

The explosion was indeed amazingly huge! Not even a super Saiyan would have survived that blast. It wasn't possible.

The explosion eventually extinguished as Frieza left where the planet once orbited in exstacy.

* * *

...The next morning...

August 4th, 2004 - 9:00 A.M.

* * *

Little eight year old me was laying in the grass passed out in a large field. My ass was out cold on the ground. The sunlight and bugs wouldn't stop bothering me, so I woke up, and sprang up into action. It was daytime. Early. That was the first thing I noticed.

The second thing I noticed was much different. Instantly from just getting up, I knew something was off. Before, I thought it was a crazy dream that my body was transformed.

"Oh no. I can't be...a...NO WAY!" I said to myself panicked.

I sprinted as best as I could towards a small pond on 2 wobbly legs. It was down a hill, so I tripped in this new "human" body. I rolled down the bank, and right to the edge of the body of water.

Tons of rocks went into the water from that fall, so my reflection went all fun house mirror on me. When it finally settled, I saw the impossible.

"Nooo! I am a human! Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" I cried in a confused rage.

Indeed I was a human, or at least human shaped. Technically, I was in my Saiyan form, but who the hell has heard of a Saiyan? At the time, I sure as hell didn't. Even Human's were thought to be mythical creatures, and Saiyan's were just plain unheard of.

I stared in absolute awe at myself. I couldn't believe it. I saw my furless arms and legs before, but my face! And my mane! All completely different!

First of all, I had no muzzle. My eyes were dramatically smaller and they looked like green marbles. They were at least half the size of a ponies eyes and my mane was shorter and pitch black. It was still pretty long and wild, but I hated it.

I only got a good look at my tan face before I had to sit down. I was completely blown away. Anyways, I sat down on my tail hard and it hurt extremely badly. It felt like it drained my strength for a fraction of a second too, like I sat on a tazer.

"AAAAAHHH! Owww!" I yelled in pain.

I looked down to the ground and saw my tail. It wasn't red and black like it used to be, it was a brown color. I used my new hands and fingers to grab it softly. It hurt excruciatingly bad when I gripped it tightly, so I had to just hold it in my hands gently. It was long and narrow and a plain brown. It was so bland and colorless.

"This is...oh..oh no! I'm completely different! I can't even trot or move right!" I said terrified.

I was so scared and uncertain of what to do. Nopony would recognize me, no matter what I would tell them. And me being 1000 years in the future would only make things worse for both me and the good people of Equestria!

My situation was dire, but my dad had to know what to do. He would believe me, he just had to. Still, how would I get there? And how would he recognize me? Ponies would think I'm some abomination from the Everfree and hate me forever. Maybe even try to hurt me. I had to get to my father somehow.

Before I started to cry, starlight fell from the sky. I knew exactly what this was all about.

It was a letter! Both Luna and Nightmare Moon wrote this. That's how it was every time. I have been getting these since I could read, and quite often, especially when I needed help with something or she was too lonely to take it anymore. I got pretty good at deciphering the message to tell who wrote what.

I began to read the letter quietly to myself.

* * *

_Welcome home my son!_

_It's been a long time since you've seen Equestria hasn't it little Zylo. I guess like mother...like son. Both have been trapped in prisons for years upon years. I will make my escape soon and be heard. It's not like Celestia will ever free me any time soon. Make haste and...get to your dear father, but be warned. The ponies could see you as a hostile. Do not attack them. Leave the...despicable dayfolk be, or attack them if they provoke you. Nopony stands in the way of royalty do they? Especially not my son! They may not know you're a prince, but they will if you show that you are...a gentle prince of goodness. If they don't believe you, then that's okay. Most of the ponies won't. I can tell you've seen your new body. Your father will be able to explain, after all, it's his fault that you...have that tail of yours. It's not a normal pony's tail, it's your weakness and your strength, but it contains delicious power! When in doubt, look to the moon and think about me...if you want to destroy the world! Not even we would ever do that, and you have no control over your transformation. The results will be completely catastrophic. Son! Don't listen to us, you will scare the ponies worse than...we will when we return. Make sure you warm 'em up for us. It's time for us to leave, but look at the face of my evil...good son. This mirror will show your 2 halves, just like we have 2 halves. Take a good look at the prince of the stars...and the prince of shadows._

The dust of both of them came down on the ground. The dust compiled slowly to form a blue and purple mirror. In it, I saw my Saiyan body shine brightly in the mirror. Shortly after, my reflection faded away and my old pony body was right in front of me.

"My old body?" I said with a joyous and curious tone.

It was just like it was normally. Big green eyes. White fur. Red and black mane and tail. Spiked hair. I put a hand up to the smooth silvery glass, then noticed how it wasn't a hand. It was a hoof now. It's a dream come true!

"Oh my goodness. It's a miracle!" I said happily. "My old body! Thank you mother! Hahahaha!"

My reflection laughed along with me, until it started to laugh along with me in an evil tone. It was creepy as hell. The pony me faded away, and my Saiyan form was back. Then, my mother's evil laugh could be heard as the letter read itself to me in my head.

_Begin your journey now son. Let nopony stand in your way. You'll be the prince of all of them someday. Now one more thing..._

_Sayonara! Be safe, good luck, and we love you very much. Remember what we said about the moon. And remember, we are just a cry for help away. Show no mercy in the face of arrogance, but be extremely merciful to the subtle ponies. Go to Canterlot and find your father. We will talk in person soon enough. _

I finished the letter and threw it down to the ground, where it was vaporized back to stardust and returned to my mother.

* * *

I knew that the road ahead would be tough, but I would be tougher. I had to be.

"So, I guess I have no choice but to hoof it over to the castle, but how?" I told myself.

* * *

**Right-o! An excellent first chapter if I may say so. What did you think? Review for me and let me know if you liked or hated it, and if you really liked it, favorite it. Follow me so you don't miss out. Don't worry, the ponies will come next chapter, but not all of them. Just 2 certain pegasi you can't get enough of! Can ya guess who it is?**

**Remember to check out my first story. This story is tweaked significantly better, but you can read, "The Legacy of Gage (Remastered)" by The Legend Itself (also me) To get a good idea of what this story will be about. Me and my 2 Co-authors still work on it. **

**Say hi you 2, I know you'll be reading this.**

**I just have one question for you all before you go. Timelords, or Saiyans? Which one is better and why? Pick who you prefer and let me know. **

**Also remember, the X-over King owns none of the following crossovers. I do however own my OC Zylo, as well as any other OC's I may develop and this story. **

**Make sure to leave an honest review, come back for the next chapter, and as always, thanks for reading!**


	2. Big Adventure

Chapter 2 - Big Adventure

August 4th, 2004 - 9:30 A.M.

Rainbow Dash and Spitfire

12 miles SSE of Canterlot

* * *

It's a great, crisp, and cool morning in the great land of Equestria, and 2 epic pegasus ponies are flying around in the woods to practice their skills. At only the young age of 10, both are flying prodigies! Their names? Do I even have to say them? Why, its Rainbow Dash and Spitfire of course!

Little Spitfire and Rainbow Dash were sharpening their ultimate flying abilities in a forest between Ponyville and Canterlot. Even at a young age like this, both were exceptionally talented fliers. The forest was the perfect place for practicing too. It provided lots of obstacles to test their abilities and it was big too, but it was also perfect place for a disaster!

The 2 had challenged each other to a race from one side of the forest to another. They of course were going as fast as possible, and they were eager to beat the other. No tree or branch was about to get in their way. Rainbow Dash even gave it lots of sizzle by doing corkscrews and loop-de-loop's constantly through the tress. Goddamn show-off!

Spitfire noticed her amazing moves, and she indeed found herself impressed, but she wasn't about to admit it.

"Nice one, but we both know how this race is going to end." Taunted Spitfire.

"Oh yeah? How?" Rainbow Dash asked her friend.

"With ME beating YOU! Hahaha."

"Ha! Not this time Spitfire!"

Both went top speed through the trees and even smashed through some thick vines and branches to avoid maneuvering them. Both of them dreamed of joining the great and fabulous stunt ponies called the Wonderbolts. Someday, they both thought, someday. Both were highly capable, and they still are to this day. Only recently did Rainbow Dash prove pony scientists wrong by breaking the sound barrier with her sonic rainboom. A sonic rainboom was pulled off so long ago, that ponies barely believe it was possible, but she proved them wrong! Whenever she pulled it off, someponies even believe that they saw the sonic rainboom from miles away! Out of the 2, she probably had the best chance of becoming a Wonderbolt, but you never know.

"Time to put this to an end!" Said the arrogant Spitfire "See ya Rainbow Crash!"

Filly Spitfire pushed herself into overdrive mode. She began to have a fairly large lead on Rainbow Dash after a while of flapping her wings as hard as possible. She was going so fast, that her ability to dodge trees was a bit lackluster. A large branch stood directly in her path. She was going to charge through it, but she lost the nerve at the last second, panicked, and dived downward to avoid it.

She almost instantaneously lost control. She headed straight for an old, but rather large tree. The tree was easily dented from her great speed and from her hard ass head. Spitfire lost control and landed a few feet from the tree, impacting it hard. Rainbow Dash was headed straight for the damaged tree, but her attention was aimed at Spitfire, not the large falling object.

"Spitfire! Oh no!" Rainbow Dash said, worried for her friend.

She started flying to the right to land next to her, but the tree was very precarious and dangerous! She lowered her neck to Spitfires eye level to check on her and see if she was fine.

"Spitfire? Are you okay?" Rainbow Dash asked concerned.

The yellow and orange pegasis shook the fall off with ease, but when she looked up to Rainbow Dash, she saw a terrifying sight. The giant tree was growing bigger and bigger towards the 2. Instantly, she grew alarmed.

"Rainbow Dash! WATCH OUT!" Spitfire warned.

For damn near the first time in her life, Rainbow Dash wasn't fast enough. She couldn't react until it was too late. She felt a presence behind her grow closer as she looked behind her.

"Wha? Ahh!? Noooo!" She yelled trying to roll out of the way.

It was of no use. She looked to the ground to see a shadow grow bigger and bigger and bigger. The big pine tree's trunk headed straight for Dash and Spitfire. While the branches would harm Spitfire, she hit the dirt just in time, and was saved from sudden death, but at what cost? Although she avoided the sharp knife of a young death, her right wing was pinned under the crushing weight of the ancient pine.

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!" Screamed the blue and rainbow pony in excruciating pain.

Poor Rainbow.

* * *

East entrance to the woods

A few minutes earlier...

Zylo

* * *

My mother's words always got the best of me, whether good or bad. I always listened to her. She was probably the biggest role model I had, even more so than my Dad. I smiled mischievously at my reflection in the water, but then frowned sadly a little bit later. Even though she did clear lots of shit up for me, I was still confused as hell. I looked to the beautiful blue sky, and pondered through my thoughts carefully.

"My mother always gives me good advice doesn't she?" I said to myself growing exited. "Yes, I'll make sure NOPONY will get in the way of me and my father, but I'll be a good respectable prince at the same time. Somehow, I'll do both of her biddings. Maybe a balance between the 2 is an order."

I noticed that my tail was involuntarily swinging side to side. I remembered what my mother told me about my tail. She told me either to look at the moon, or never look at it. What would happen? Would it be easiest to find out myself by looking up at it when its nighttime, or would it be best to leave this, "great power" dormant until I needed it? Or could it be something worse than that?!

The idea of my tail containing almost all of my hidden power was incredible, but completely unknown to me. Exploring the thought of it was very interesting.

"Great power does sound pretty awesome, but is it worth it? It sounded like... the way my mother talked, I can't handle it!" I said again to myself.

My tail wrapped itself around my waste as I commanded it to. I still couldn't use it very well, but it did help me keep my balance. With that aside, I decided it would be best to stop feeling sorry for myself and get busy finding my father. I sprinted down a path, ready to start the long and winding road home. I had to get to my Dad as soon as I could. No detours.

The path quickly turned right towards Canterlot and along a small, but thick patch of forest. I started to adapt to this body rather quickly, so I picked up the pace at a dead sprint.

"I have to get to Canterlot quickly." I said whilst running. "No time to waste. No distractions. If I keep sprinting, and I climb really fast up those mountains, I should get there in about an hour. Oh I hope this doesn't end badly. Please Celestia let it be smooth sailing?"

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!" Screamed something from the forest.

Damnit! I spoke too soon. Suddenly, a scream caught my full attention. Somepony, or somefilly to be specific from the pitch of the scream, needed my help. From the area where I heard it, I saw a shit ton of birds fly away from the forest canopy, as well as a few woodland critters fleeing on the ground.

My conscience was telling me to investigate the scene, but rarely did I listen to it. A Saiyan's conscience is its worst enemy, especially if that Saiyan is evil. It's not about others, its about your own gain, in a Saiyan's mind that is. I'm only half, which meant a lot of mental conflict.

"No time to help that pony." I finally decided. "She probably thought she saw a cockatrice or something."

My selfish side kind of got the best of me there. I needed questions answered now, not later and the only way to do that was to find Dad. There was no time for distractions. I started to jog away from the spot slowly, when I heard a cry for help a second time. 2 cries for helps actually! 2 different fillies were screaming. Maybe this was actually serious! Maybe some bad shit is happening.

My conscious gnawed at my brain screaming, "help them! Help them!" Finally, I gave in.

"Gah! Troublemaker!" I yelled to myself dashing off.

* * *

Meanwhile deeper in the forest, Rainbow Dash and Spitfire began to worry that nopony would be able to help them. Who would save them? Nopony was around for miles. Nopony would hear their loud cries for help. Exactly! Huh, noPONY, but a certain half Pony did!

"Ohhh! AHHH! My...MY WING! AAAHHHH! Spitfire it's broken! It hurts!" She said crying.

"Rainbow Dash! Relax! I'll help you." She said as to calm her friend down.

Spitfire struggled hard to get out of the brush and the thick branches, but it was no use. The old pine's tremendous weight would not allow her to do so, and the sticks were too strong to break, despite the trees age. She was covered in large amounts of sap and pine needles and looked like a nervous wreck, but she did the right thing and remained calm...for the moment.

"Oh no. I'm stuck too!" She said with alarm.

That was not wise to say to a friend in a dire situation. Ponies don't know how to think, especially young fillies.

"Oh no! NO NO NO! Were gonna be here forever! The creatures of the night will get us whenever Celestia raises the moon!" Rainbow Dash said completely freaking shit.

"Just...stop it!" Spitfire snapped. "Celestia won't raise the moon for a long time, and you know that! We just have to keep a cool head. And besides, there are no creatures out here, so relax."

"Not true." Argued Dashie. "There are all sorts of creatures, including..."

She heard a twig snap and footsteps unlike any she's ever heard before in the forest. They were heavy and were clearly made of some sort of material. The closest thing she could think of was a guard in armor, or a pony in socks. Ponies in socks are very nice! My boots pounded on the ground as I neared the frightened pegasi. My steps didn't sound like hoofs at all. Both of the girls were now freaked out from the mysterious sound.

"Aaaahhh! Help! Help us!" Said a spooked Spitfire.

"Help us! Somepony. Anypony! PLEASE!" Dashie begged.

Fear ensued throughout their entire bodies. I approached the broken tree to find the 2 fillies that cried for help.

"Ha ha ha ha!" I laughed. "Looks like a tree DOES make a sound in the woods. If it lands on 2 ponies that is."

A cruel joke at the time, but I thought it was hilarious. Spitfire and Rainbow Dash wouldn't have hesitated to disagree.

"Whew! I found you! Thank Celestia you're okay." I told them. "I heard that scream from forever away. Hey that rhymes. Ha haha!"

Indeed I sounded like a regular Zecora. Jokes aside, I walked up to the 2 injured ponies. They were both girls just as I had suspected, and they were both about the same age as myself. Perhaps a tad bit older. If only I was a normal pony, and then I could flirt around with them like I always did. That's what my father always did too, and I believe in like father, like son. How about you? I get a lot from him, just as I get a lot from my mother.

Sadly, I don't think they would ever have fallen for me in my oh so scary human form. Oh well, I can't say I blame them. They were little, scared, and Rainbow Dash even hurt her wing! Both of them let a terrifying scream of epic proportions into the air that would match Goku's.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" They screamed to the very top of their lungs.

The terrible combined sound of both of them tore through my ear drums! It would make Chuck Norris cringe! No just kidding, there's no way it would!

"Gah! OW! Sonava...that hurt my ears. Sssshh! Shut up. Shut up!" I demanded.

They still continued to scream. Both struggled to get away from me immediately, but they weren't going anywhere. I held both of their snouts shut to where all you could hear was loud muffled screaming. Even then, they were still loud.

"Hey hey hey. Calm down." I said soothingly. "What are you screaming at? Me?"

I let go of them to let them speak freely. The rainbow one instantly had something interesting to say to me.

"Of course you, who else?! Your a human and you've come to eat us! You back away you...OW! My wing." Rainbow Dash said rudely.

"Don't kill us Mr. Human sir! Don't kill us please!" Spitfire yelled completely terrified.

I actually grew confused. What were they screaming at? Somebody that could help them was here. All I am is a small 8 year old human. I'm no monster, right?

"Oh come on. Give me a break! Why in the hay would I do that huh?" I told them.

"Everypony knows that humans are evil!" Yelled Rainbow Dash in a god awfully mean tone. "They fight other humans, create weapons, kill their own kind, and even eat MEAT!"

"Oh jeez. I'm sure those are just rumors." I said growing closer. "Look, your wing is pinned under this tree. If you would just stop fidgeting...and let me..."

"Back away! Don't come anywhere closer." Said the gutsy rainbow pony.

Just as I started to climb over Spitfire to help them, I paused and grew alarmed. I was going to help her and she pushed me away? Clearly she's not thinking right. Maybe she hit her damn head too something. Stupid prideful pony! Can't say I blame her for pride. That's all that means anything to myself.

She prevented me from helping, and that alone pissed me off. Why? I offered to help and she just spat in my face.

"Agh! Fine you dumb rainbow pony!" I told Rainbow even meaner. "If you don't want me to help you, I won't. You can sit here and rot for all I care! Ugh why did I even come to that loud scream? What a waste of time."

I turned my back to the ponies and was fixing to take off. Then, another one of those god-awful screams cut through my brain like a knife.

"AAAAHHHH!" Screamed Rainbow Dash.

"DARNIT! What now?" I shouted back.

"Your a human, and you...you..." She said unable to finish her sentence.

I guess when I turned around, she saw what was on my very lower back. A tail. Nopony ever imagined humans that had tails.

"Yeah?! I'm what!?" I asked her.

"You have a tail!" She screamed.

"What?"

My tail was strange indeed, even to me. I never really heard of a human having a tail either, but I'm living proof. Humans definitely have tails. Right?

Still, even with that said, Rainbow Dash did not approve of my brown monkey tail either. I guess she was too weirded out or something.

"Yeeaaaggh! You have a tail! Humans don't have tails." She proclaimed utterly disgusted.

In my mind, there was no doubt that humans had tails. After all, I was one and I had a tail. My dad had a tail when I saw him. You have a tail, unless you got it cut off.

"Of course they do, just like you have one." I argued. "How do you know that they do or don't? Have you ever seen one before?"

"No!" She shouted in defeat. "But..."

"Now, I'm out of here." I interrupted. "You guys SURELY don't need my help, especially YOU, you rainbow pain in my..."

"No don't! Help her." Spitfire cut in. "She needs to go to Ponyville and see a doctor quickly. She's hurt!"

"Yes I saw that, but why should I?" I asked bitterly. "After all, she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Am I right?"

Rainbow Dash began to calm down, as well as myself. She took Spitfires advice and I simply relaxed with her. I could get worked up sometimes, and so could she, but this wasn't the time for pride from either of our sides. A pony was in need of my help and I had to do something.

Before I had the chance to leave, Rainbow Dash set aside her ego, and asked for help.

"No...wait...I need help. I do." She admitted like a good filly. "Please go get ponies to lift this tree off of us. Maybe a unicorn or 2? AJ's brother is incredibly strong too! Now hurry up!"

I grew pleased that she gave in, only because I never had to.

"Hmmm. That's much better. That's a good filly!" I said arrogantly. "Yes, I'll help you, but how?"

I began to think. Simply running to Ponyville and telling everypony didn't seem like a good idea on my end. This tree was pretty big after all. I guess I could put my self-conscious mind aside and tell some strong ponies in town, and they'd send a group after them, but that would take too long also.

I hatched an interesting theory. When I was here, I was an earth pony. Earth ponies are already naturally stronger than other ponies, and me being trained under my father's training made me even more so. Now that I had this new human body, it would be a cinch since I'm even stronger!

"Time to put this body to the test." I told myself. "Yeah! Okay Rainbow pony. I'll help you. I've come up with a solution."

"Whew! Thank goodness." She said relieved. "Now, Ponyville is just down the road that way. Go get help and..."

"What? What's Ponyville?" I interrupted.

"Silly human, it's a town." Spitfire told me.

"There is no town called Ponyville. I would have known if their was." I responded.

I never heard of such town. I would have if it existed. It's my job to know the entire map of Equestria in thee back of my head.

"What are you talking about?" Spitfire told me. "Ponyville has been around for almost 200 years now. It's an old town."

"Nu-uh." I told them. "We are only a few miles from Canterlot, and that's too far away to get help. Of course that's where I need to be heading, but that will take a while won't it?"

Rainbow Dash and Spitfire looked at each other like I was stupid. Being a human didn't exactly demand respect at all I guess. Both of us thought we were right because in our minds, we both were. Back 1000 years ago, there was no Ponyville ever, but to Rainbow Dash and Spitfire, there always was one. Even when they were babies.

"Look, whatever." She said giving up. "We'll talk after you help us. This doesn't exactly tickle you know."

Even as a filly, Rainbow Dash was made of more than just fur and bones. The tree on her wing did look like it hurt bad, but the trees weight was probably making it numb.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I plan on lifting this thing up by myself!" I told her.

"WHAAAATT!?" They both screamed completely astonished.

I wasn't even sure I could do it, but I enjoyed pushing and testing myself to great limits. The tree altogether weighed around 200 to 300 pounds, probably more than that. Never-the-less, my Saiyan pride got the best of me, and I wanted to see if I could do it. I wanted to see if I could push myself to the max. I enjoyed a good challenge after all.

Saiyan pride is something that all Saiyans have, no matter if they are full, hybrid, or even less than a 4th Saiyan. Of course there are some out there that are more prideful than others. Saiyan pride never leaves you and you never dare leave it. You dare never abandon it, and you always keep it with you, wherever you go. You put pride above anything else in your life, but lots of stuff can fit into pride too. If you drop it, your not a true Saiyan, no matter how important it is. Your might as well be a cheap, lying, super powerful human. No offense.

I smiled at their reaction.

"Ha ha ha! That's right girls." I laughed. "Now, the second I lift this up, get away from it, just in case it's too heavy for me."

"This is ridiculous!" Rainbow Dash protested. "There is no way..."

"Are you ready?" I interrupted.

Both of the nervous ponies nodded their heads. They wished and truly wanted to see me actually lift it off of them, but they greatly doubted that I could lift the tremendous tree off the ground! How dare they doubt me!

I found a good spot in the tree that I could use to lift it. I gripped it hard, braced myself, and then tried my best to bring it off of the ground.

"Alright...Grrrr! Come on...mmm!" I yelled struggling. "Mmmmmm!"

I pulled up on the tree with great power in my body. It wouldn't budge. Rainbow Dash grew more and more skeptical with each passing minute.

"Sheesh kid. You can't do it!" She yelled at me. "Now, go get somepony that can actually help us! My wing is getting really, really numb."

"Grrr! No way. I can do this. mmmm! Grrrrrrr! GRAAAH!" I told her while struggling.

Rainbow Dash attempted to convince me to give up, but it wasn't happening. No measly tree is about to get in my way! Not in the way of prince Zylo! Not in a million years!

One adrenaline rush helped me lift the tree off the ground for a split second, but I felt it quickly drop lower. Now I really screwed myself. It couldn't drop it back on Rainbow Dash again, or she might lose that damn wing, so both my strength and all my will power was holding the tree up.

"GRRRRR! COME ON YOU...STUPID...TREE!" I yelled to it.

I was beginning to feel angry that I couldn't lift this tree, like it was my worst enemy. I felt weak, even though not even a full-grown human could do this. My father once told me that a Saiyan can lift ten times their body weight effortlessly, on planet Vegeta! Thats like 10,000 pounds! However, I'm not human, and Saiyans and Ponies both have different standards and means of limits. I was very competitive, especially when it comes to my strength and combat abilities. It just felt important to me that this tree would not get the best of me! No way! It couldn't. I would absolutely not allow it.

I barely got the tree off of Rainbow Dash'es wing. Rainbow Dash immediately rolled out beneath its great weight, as blood rushed to the damaged appendage. Spitfire was still trapped in an immense number of brush and branches, so I had to lift even higher to free her.

I started to break a serious sweat now, the tree was well over my head, and I have struggled with this tree for a good solid minute. Still the tree wasn't raised up high enough, so I had to walk closer down the tree to push it up higher. Leverage started to take its toll on me, which meant even more weight was added.

The rainbow pony stood back and watched me actually pull this off. She didn't even think I could lift it off the ground. Boy did I prove her ass wrong. Hah!

"Oh...oh my Celestia. Your doing it human!" She said astounded. "Your doing it! Its UNBELIEVABLE! I've never seen a creature so young, and strong at the same time! Keep going."

"I...I CAN'T AAAAHHHHH!" I said strained.

"Come on! You must!" Rainbow cheered. "You have to help Spitfire!"

The weight was tremendous! My arms were burning with the intensity of 1000 suns! Pain was felt deeply in the bones of my legs and arms, but Spitfire escaped thankfully after much hard effort. This tree was starting to test me bigtime.

I started to think this was a bad idea. I started to think I went way over my head, and I bit off more than I could chew. Then, I started to think about my father. When it came to strength, he never let anypony down. He could probably lift this with 1 hoof. Therefore, there's no way I intend on giving up.

"Spitfire! Your okay!" Rainbow Dash told her friend.

"Me? Forget about me. Your the one with the busted wing here!" She selflessly said.

Both of them looked to me to see me greatly struggle with this tremendous burden.

"Look at this human!" Rainbow Dash pointed out. "He's lifting up an entire tree, and he's like 4 feet tall! He's a pint-sized stud!"

"Yeah, it is amazing," Spitfire admitted. "But he can't stand it much longer. That tree is going to fall on him now, and he can't get out of the way in time. It'll fall too fast. Then, he will be in the same situation that we were just in!"

"What? No way! We have to do something!" Rainbow Dash yelled bravely.

"GAAH! NO!" I snapped.

I overheard their conversation just then. Quickly after, I fell on my left knee on the dirty forest floor. Looks like Spitfire was indeed right. The tree was going to fall on me. There was only one way out of this, I had to push the tree the opposite way, but how? There is no way I could dive out of the way in time. I was stuck, destined to be flattened, but maybe if I was lucky, I wouldn't die, just lose one of my arms. I began to assume the worst, which is something I rarely did, especially as young as I was back then.

Quickly, the fillies helped me. With what little effort they did, they were very determined to help somehow. Rainbow Dash and Spitfire started to push on the tree with small and weak hoofs. I instantly refused the help.

"Get away! Get away NOOOOOWWW!" I yelled angrily.

"No way!" Spitfire protested. "You need our help. You can't do this alone."

"Yeah! Let us help you." Rainbow Dash agreed.

Like most Saiyans, anger was my strength, and Rainbow Dash and Spitfire refusing to back off really pissed me the hell off. I couldn't let them get hurt again, or be put in harms way. They were much more fragile than me. Not to mention, it already happened to them once.

Rapidly, I got off one knee, and put my back to the ground. I pressed my feet against it using my legs for power instead of my arms.

"Get away from me...I can handle this! Now leave IMMEDIATELY!" I screamed.

"No way! We can..."

"Noooooowwwww!" I screamed even louder.

I screamed as loud as my mother's Canterlot voice. That yell caused both of them to back away in fear. With one awesome shove with my powerful legs, the tree stood up and then quickly fell the opposite way it fell previously. That took the wind out right out of me.

"Screw that tree!" I yelled panting. "Are you guys okay?"

After that kick, I fell in the dirt completely drained of energy. The forest floor shook hard as the tree slammed into the fall leaves and the forest floor. As quickly as it started, it was all over.

Both ponies walked to me and smiled. They flung their front hoofs in front of themselves in excitement. They praised me with all sorts of cheers and compliments, as I grew flattered.

"Yay! You did it kid!" Spitfire praised.

"Oh your such a hero!" Rainbow Dash said nicely.

"It's just...I can't leave anypony hanging." I said. "Whew! That wasn't easy. I...can't catch...my breath."

She walked closer to my face, and kissed the side of my cheek. The kiss both shocked me and calm me down back into the gentle human I strived to be.

"You know silly, you could've ran to Ponyville like we told you to in the first place." Rainbow Dash told me.

"True, but that would have taken longer." I said. "But what about your..."

"Wing? No. It's sprained, but it's not broken." She said like a tough girl.

"How can you be sure?" I asked still worn out.

"Pffft. Oh please." She said arrogantly. "I've broken both of my wings more times than you can count."

"So...your not hurt too bad then?" I said concerned.

"Don't get me wrong, this hurts, but you won't catch me complaining. I am Rainbow Dash, and I try to be the best. No I am the best!" She admitted.

Her arrogance did annoy me. She did look like she was in a tremendous amount of pain, but she acted like it wasn't there at all. At least I didn't have to hear her complain.

"What about you Spitfire? You look like a mess. Are you okay?"

"Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm more shocked than anything. Thank you for saving me." She told me.

"Us!" Rainbow Dash added. "Thank you for saving us human."

I smiled and nodded my head. The less I talked, the faster my breath would return to me. They were really grateful that I helped them. It felt good to save their lives, but it derailed my journey to Canterlot.

* * *

After Rainbow Dash and Spitfire stopped whispering to themselves about me, they decided to come over and talk. I was standing there, waiting for them to say something to me on a rock, staring at the sky.

"Listen my friend, what's your name?" Rainbow Dash finally asked.

"My name is Zylo." I said proudly. "I know who you are...your...uuhhhhh. Wait a minute?"

I was lost. As the prince of Equestria, and the son of a princess, it was my job to learn everypony's name, just like it was to know the map. After all, I'm going to become the ruler someday. I didn't know that yellow and orange pegasus either. How strange. I wasn't the best at names yet. As a matter of fact, Cadence and Celestia were the best at it, so it was possible to not know them. Cadence taught me how half the time.

"That's funny. I guess I don't know you. Ha ha!" I said laughing.

"What?! You don't?" She said arrogantly. "Well it's high time you did."

"Oh? Is that so?" I humored.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in Equestria!" She yelled.

"So that was your name? You said it earlier." I said.

"Second to me. I'm Spitfire, the soon to be wonderbolt!" Said Spitfire.

"Did you say you're a prince?" Rainbow asked.

"No duh Rainbow Dash. How do you NOT know me? The son of Luna?" I asked.

Both of them frowned and narrowed their eyes at me. They shot me daggers. Somehow, I rubbed them the wrong way.

"Hey human! That's not funny." Spitfire snapped. "The princess's son has been missing forever. Just as long as she has."

"That's impossible." I yelled. "I've been gone for like a day. Don't play dumb. Plus, she was on the moon before I was born, so ha!"

"Most ponies don't know who their names are. The 2 prince's disappeared and haven't been seen forever." Rainbow said madly.

"Not very many ponies know that. We learned that in school one day in Equestrian history." Spitfire said smartly.

"Hah! Think what you want, but I'm the real deal alright." I said proudly. "Count on it! Mark my words, before we part ways, I'll show you I'm Prince Zylo."

Rainbow Dash grew exited. Even if I was lying and did make fun of the lost prince, which is me, she still liked me.

"Can I follow you?" She begged. "I'll help you to get to Canterlot, even if you are teasing the REAL Zylo."

"Sure. I could use a friendly pony by my side." I told her. "Spitfire? You in?"

"Nah." She refused. "I think I'm gonna go back home to Cloudsdale. I'll see ya later. Oh, and Zylo?"

"What?"

"Thanks for the assist!" She said smiling. "We would've been doomed if it wasn't for you. I'm gonna tell everyone what you did. It was so awesome!"

"Thanks!" I told her in glee.

"Yeah." She said slyly. "You were pretty cool back there."

Without warning, Spitfire dived into the air and zoomed away faster than you can say, 20% cooler!

"No doubt Zylo! What you did was very cool!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Goodbye Spitfire. Perhaps we will meet again." I told her while looking back.

"Well Zylo, now what?" Rainbow Dash asked, frustrated I didn't respond to her.

"Hmm! We have to get you to a hospital." I said straightening up. "Okay, is this Ponyville really a real town? And more importantly, does it have a hospital?"

"Yes." She responded. "I know the way, I just wish we didn't have to walk."

Rainbow Dash and I agreed to get her to Ponyville pronto. I let her lead the way because I still didn't fully believe this town even existed. It was bullshit how everything had changed. I wondered why, and more importantly how or even if it did? Maybe I'm just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

But I mean, Ponyville! C'mon! Ponyville?! I've never heard of it ever. I knew every town, every country, every landmark, and even everypony in Equestria almost ever, granted I didn't know as many as my cousin, but not Ponyville.

None-the-less, it was for the best that I take her to the Ponyville ER. Even though Rainbow Dash'es wing was sprained, that didn't stop her from annoying the hell out of me. And not from whining my ears off either.

* * *

"...And then I was all like, 'Ahh! A monster'," She babbled, "But then you kept your cool and lifted that tree with your super human strength! Then you were like, 'YEAAHHGGH!' and you tossed that tree up off of us like the super monkey human thing you are! Ha ha!"

"Yes Rainbow Dash, I was there." I told her wishing she would shut up. "Now, do you mind telling me exactly when this Ponyville was founded?"

"I don't know." She said. "I don't live in Ponyville, but I visit it a lot. I have plenty of friends here. I live in Cloudsdale like most of the other pegasi do."

"See, I know I've heard of Cloudsdale, but never of Ponyville, or you and Spitfire!" I said puzzled. "I know the names of all sorts of ponies, and I've never heard of either of you before."

"Well, who do you know for sure?" Asked a curious Rainbow Dash. "Maybe I've heard of them."

"Well, there's my parent's, Luna and Orion..." I started off.

Rainbow Dash tried not to kill me when I said the names of my parents. I forgot she didn't believe that I was a prince, but she allowed me to continue.

"Uh-huh. Go on!?" She said angrily.

"...then there is Butterscotch, Minty, Bow Tie, Cotton Candy, Bubbles, Firefly, Glory, Sunbeam, Wavedancer, Parasol, Moonstone, Windy, Starshine, Peachy, Sprinkes, Majesty, Tootsie, Lickety-Split, Posey, Heart Throb, Powder, Confetti, Flutterbye, Pinwheel, Truly, Surprise, Scrumptious, Galaxy, Masquerade..."

I went on and on and on recalling just about every pony that I knew. Rainbow Dash had a hard time listening, but every once in a while, a name would make her ears twitch.

"Whew! heard of any of them?"

"No. I can't say I have." She admitted.

"What? Really?" I said to her.

I can't believe out of all of those ponies, she's never heard of one. It's different around Equestria than it is Earth. There aren't nearly as many ponies as there are humans. I'm sure you already know. And plus everypony is alot closer than humans are. The average pony has at least heard of a hundreds other ponies. Something was seriously wrong here.

Thankfully, a name clicked in Rainbow Dash'es head.

"Wait a minute, did you say Tootsie?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Personal friend of mine. What of it?" I said back.

" And Masquerade?" She continued.

"My fillyfriend?" I said like it was a fact. "C'mon! She's a pegasus! She's from Cloudsdale like you. Which reminds me, I need to see her when I get home."

"Lickety Split?" She finished.

"She used to hang around the local candy store! It's been a while since I've seen her too." I admitted.

"Oh no no no no!" She began to panic.

"What's your problem?" I asked her.

"All of those ponies have been dead for hundreds of years!" She told me in surprise. "Some of them are great, great relatives of my friends."

"WHAT?! No, it's not possible!" I tragically said. "That's the silliest thing I've ever heard. How could you joke about that?"

"My Celestia! You're crazy!" Rainbow said harshly.

"Rainbow! I'm not crazy! I promise you, I know them." I told her in an almost begging-like tone.

"Zylo! They have been dead for at least a half of a millennium. It's very sad to think that too. Masquerade was kind of a big deal back then. Don't you know what year this is? It's 2004!"

"NOOO! It's not...shut up." I said confused. "It's 1004 you idiot."

"No! Have you lost your mind?! You think your the prince too! Well, your not! And don't ever tell me otherwise, because I'll never believe you."

That's exactly what I expected for ponies to think.

"This is impossible! No no no noooo! What am I 1000 years into the future?"

"Clearly you are!" She said like a smartass. "All of those ponies you mentioned were ponies you knew that lived back then, if you're not completely psychotic that is, and by some shred of luck, you are telling the truth!"

I was very saddened. If she was right, then it was like I was 1000 years in the future. Everything was bound to be completely different! All of my childhood friends are gone from me. I never get to see them again! This was terrible! How could this happen to me?

I started to calm down. At least she's heard of Masquerade. Maybe she can tell me about her a little bit.

"Hold on. How do you know Masquerade?" I said holding back tears.

"Because Masquerade was the pegasus that dated the..."

She stopped to take a good look at me. Then she remembered my name, and gasped.

"Son of Luna, Prince Zylo. Wait..." She slowed down.

"So even my precious Masquerade is gone? No!" I said fixing to break down.

"_No, it can't be._" She thought in her head. "_That's still not enough evidence for me to believe that the true Prince Zylo is in front of me. Not by a longshot._"

"So, your telling me even Yum Yum is dead? And Pinkie Pie?" I asked hoping for a no.

Indeed I got one.

"Pinkie Pie? No! She's alive, and she's a good friend of mine." She told me.

"What? Are you serious? Haha! How?" I cheered happily.

"I doubt she's the same Pinkie Pie that you knew." Rainbow Dash said bursting my bubble.

"Doesn't matter." I said stubbornly. "I have to make sure. Maybe the same thing happened to her that happened to me. She can tell me what the heck is going on."

"Okay. I guess at the very least, you can meet her. She likes meeting new ponies, errr...other talking animals too. Ha ha ha!" She kidded.

"Yeah! Very funny. Ha ha. Hilarious!" I said sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Seriously though, I'll stick by your side wherever you go. Even though your crazy, I like you." She said softly.

"Thanks. I...I like you too." I told her shyly.

"Awwww. You do?" She said with stars in her eyes.

"Ummm. Yeah. Your as cool if not cooler than me." I told her.

"How much cooler?" She asked interested.

"Hmmm. Good question." I wondered. "Anywhere from 10 to 50 % cooler. Maybe 15 sounds good. No! NOOOO! 20."

"20?" She said as if she was trying to uncover something.

"Yeah! That sounds about right. Your 20% cooler than me. How's that sound?" I asked her.

Her facial expression was ecstatic. It looked almost as if I took her breath away. Guess even as young as I was then, I was a charming bastard. Ha ha ha!

"It sounds perfect." She said sweetly. "20%...cooler..."

"That's right, but enough of that business." I said straightening up. "First we need to get you to the hospital and fix that wing. And after that, I HAVE to talk to Pinkie Pie too. It's super important."

"Okay friend. Sounds good." She told me.

"Great! She will know what's going on. She's the only one I know that would...WAIT!"

"What?" Rainbow asked in a tone of worry.

Of course! It's so simple. Why didn't I think of this earlier? Who is always watching over me, no matter where I go or what I do? Who watches over everypony from the highest viewpoint ever, the moon? Why, my mother of course! I kicked myself for not asking her earlier. She would come and answer some questions for me. She would tell me just what the hell is going on.

"Pinkie is the only one, except for my mother of course! I know how to tell for sure! I'll ask my mother, Luna."

Rainbow Dash began to bubble in anger until finally she snapped.

"GAAH! STOP! Just stop!" Rainbow Dash screamed.

"What?!" I asked." What is the problem?"

She approached me and got in my face as I simply listened to her.

"You aren't from 1000 years in the past! You don't know Luna! And you certainly aren't one of her long lost sons! Stop! It's disrespectful, even if she did try to make the world dark forever. She's still a princess."

I could only laugh, which made Rainbow confused.

"Ha ha hahahaha!" I laughed.

"Whats funny?!" She asked seriously. "Did I stutter?"

"Ha hah. No no, you didn't. Its just that... Ha ha ha! Would you like to tell her that yourself?" I asked her like I knew a terrible secret.

"YOUR INSANE!"

I smiled at her, then looked to the sky. She looked up with me. Quickly my face straightened up as I started to summon my mother to talk to me.

"Mother! I need your advice! Please help me! Please come to my aid. Come down and talk to me." I yelled to the sky.

Seconds went by and nothing happened. Rainbow Dash was fixing to turn on me and commence yelling. Eventually, there was a faint sound of twinkling in the air. The same blue and purple stardust fell from the heavens, only this time, it was a little bit different. The dust lingered over us, like thick fog. My mothers evil side talked first this time.

"It is us my son." Said the great princess of the night. "You needed help?"

I could only smile. My mother was still as beautiful as ever. She looked different, like her fur was darkening, but I could tell it was her. Her pretty blue eyes pierced into my mind every time I saw them. They were gentle but firm. I always felt proud to be her son. She was so great, especially in my book.

"MOM!" I cheered. "I can see you now!"

"That's right!" She said happily. "Now tell me child, what is it you need?"

"Of course." I told her. "Mother? Is it true? Are all of the ponies I know...dead? Have they been killed?"

My dear mother said nothing at first, but bowed her head in respect. She had sad news to tell me.

"I'm afraid so." She said sadly. "Those ponies roamed Equestria before we were rudely imprisoned on the moon. They have passed from old age. Something that me and you cannot do."

"That doesn't make any sense!" I yelled. "That would have to mean that I was gone for..."

"1000 years too?" Her evil counterpart, Nightmare Moon said. "Yes. You have been away from Equestria just as long as the ponies have been away from us. You have thought you were asleep for a day, but you have actually been sleeping for 1000 years! 1000 years have you been asleep, and your brother Web continues to sleep on the moon with us as we speak. We keep watch over him. It's not like we have anything better to do little prince."

"Oh. I see..." I said deeply saddened.

"Do not grieve for them Zylo." My mother said. "There is nothing you can do and it's nothing you did. Many other ponies have passed after them."

So, it was true. That explains everything. That explains why I don't know anypony and everypony is gone. That explains this new town Ponyville I was headed to. Things were starting to make sense, but it still saddened me to think all of my friends are gone forever. Even my sweet Masquerade is gone!

"This is...whoa! Amazing. I'm...so, I'm 1000 years old?" I asked her.

"1000 and FOUR years old, son." She corrected. "But, yes. You were placed in timelocked capsule, but you still have the body of your correct age son. You've only been conscious for 8 years. You still look 8, so do not fret."

"But why?!" I asked begging to know. "Why would anyone put me away for that long? Did I do something wrong? I remember that I was forced into it. Why oh why?"

"You were quite the troublemaker." She said giggling. "But no. You never did anything bad. Or at least as bad as we did. It's something that you will do. It was to prepare for your youth. Your still a kid, and the time for you to be awake is now. I'm still not sure why you are awake, but your days of adventuring have begun. The multiverse called you and a new evil has revealed his face for the first time. As for forcing you into timelock, well it was for your own good son. I know that you understand."

"Wait did you say, an evil?" I said puzzled once again. "That's just great. What evil exactly?"

"Don't worry son, you'll find out." She told me. "It will be revealed to you later on. By the way, who is this pretty young filly you found? Is she bothering you? Has she caused you trouble?!"

"No no no no no!" Rainbow Dash squealed "I was showing no disrespect...princess Luna, but I have to ask, is that really you?"

"Of course Rainbow Dash! It is us!" She told her.

"You know my name?" Rainbow said smiling.

"I know many things." My mother replied cleverly.

"Well, did you know your son Zylo saved my life?" Rainbow Dash said with a grateful tone. "I was pinned under a tree, when he came by. He picked up that huge tree and threw it off of me and my friend Spitfire."

"Heh heh! My little hero! Your so brave!" My mother said to me. "You've grown up to be a handsome boy haven't you?"

"MOM! Stop it." I said blushing.

She smiled a teasing smile at me, then spoke her last few words.

"Our time is up." She proclaimed. "You must continue to Canterlot and do as your father tells you, but we must tell you one thing before we go."

"Whats that mother?" I told her. "Anything."

"You are indeed 1004 son. You are indeed almost 1000 years into the future. Learn the gift that young Rainbow Dash has to offer, then move on to learn another. More ponies await to teach you good morales. Only you can decide who you would like to be, and keep your ear battle sharp and refined for trouble. Lots of foes have it out for you. Goodbye son. We love you!"

"I...I love you too Mom. Very much." I told her as sweet as I could.

Slowly, stardust lifted from us and my mother faded away. This time, I didn't feel near as alone as the last time she disappeared. Rainbow Dash'es complete trust in me showed me that I have no reason to be lonely at all.

"Well Rainbow Dash? Ready for adventure?" I turned around and asked.

I grew shocked at her facial expression. She just leaned against a tree with her mouth wide open.

"How?" She plainly stated.

"What? What do you mean how?" I said angrily. "Were going to walk of course. Were gonna go to the hospital, then we're going to..."

"So, you ARE the long lost prince, but your a human?" She asked. "You are also from 1000 years ago, so you don't know anypony and much is new to you?"

"That's what my mother said isn't it?" I told her.

"That is so, AWESOME! I can't wait to help you Prince Zylo! I'm with you every step of the way, even though I still don't fully believe that you are a prince yet."

"Hah! Think whatever you would like." I told her in an uncaring manner. "However, first things first, we have to get your wing fixed before we can do anything. Let's go to this, 'Ponyville' before we head out to see Pinkie Pie. I need to get to Canterlot soon, but this is pretty important, both you and Pinkie are."

"I'm important to you?" She asked softly.

"Errrr. Well, I didn't mean it like that." I said breaking her heart slightly. "You're hurt, so you need medical attention immediately."

Rainbow Dash nodded her sad head in agreement with me. It was clear to me that I did find a rather dependent follower. This is good.

"Okay. Ponyville is this way." She yelled perking up. "Follow me human, and try to keep up on those 2 twigs for legs. Hahaha!"

She ran off way faster than I could even hope to, even if I was a pony. I was left in the dust as I stumbled to catch up.

"Hey! Wait for me darnit!" I whined.

* * *

After a few minutes of running through the forest, we entered the city limits of Ponyville. Indeed it was exactly as I anticipated it to be. Unfamiliar and different.

"_Oh Pinkie Pie. I have to get to you right now._" I thought to myself. "I have to figure some things out! Pinkie will have the answers, not as many as my Father, but still. She will have at least some."

"Don't worry Zylo. We can go see her as soon as my wing is fixed. It shouldn't take too long." She told me.

Up ahead were a few town folk hanging about, and I didn't know how they would view a human in their town. I began to grow very self-conscious.

"Wait. Stop Dash. How will the ponies think of a human?" I mentioned nervously. "Will they attack me? Fear me? What? What do you think?"

"I don't know, but they better not!" She said defending me. "You do look really intimidating with that strange armor on. Plus your tail will probably freak someponies out, but others will be amazed that humans even exist. Probably nothing but mixed emotions."

Perhaps she's right. Maybe they would accept me with open arms. But then again, what if they attacked me and I was thrown out of the city? Maybe it was best to behave for the moment. Ugh. This isn't going to end well.

We walked through this new town anyways. All I could do was follow Rainbow Dash, for I had no idea where I was. Just as Rainbow had predicted too, some of them simply stared, and others were astounded that a human was here and alive. Some smiled, some hid inside, some looked at me with threatening glares, but mostly awkward ones.

I guess it could be worse. I could be in Canterlot right now, where all the asshole's would mock me and start attacking.

"Rainbow Dash?" I whispered to her.

"Yeah?" She half whispered back.

"Where does Pinkie Pie live exactly?" I wondered.

"Well, she still lives on her family's rock farm now, or at least I think she does." Rainbow told me. "We can head there tomorrow."

"What?! Tomorrow! I can't wait that long!" I screamed.

"Oh come on. It could be way longer than that. I could be in the hospital for a couple of days."

Those words cut me like a knife.

"Ahh!" I yelled not knowing how to respond.

No damn way. I didn't think it would take near this long to fix up her wing. What was I to do? Why can't a unicorn heal her and we can go?

"_That's far too long! I need to get to Pinkie NOW, not in a few days._" I thought to myself. "_What the hell do I do? Unless, I ditch Dash to go see her. Yeah, that sounds good. I just got to find my moment to leave._"

After seeing the town and wandering around for the hospital, I saw it was pretty small, but nice. It was quaint and quiet, way different than Canterlot. That was my type of city. This place is less busy than a Canterlot alley on a Monday night! It was a ghost town compared my great home city.

* * *

We finally reached the hospital on the opposite end of the town after what seemed like hours of walking. Another forest lay on this side of town, only this one was far bigger and somehow worse. Could this be the legendary Everfree?

"Well, here we are." She cheered. "Lets get this over with so we can go to Canterlot."

"Yeah! Lets. Hahahaha!" I said deviously.

"What?" She asked.

"Ahem. I mean...Good idea. Lets go." I quickly responded.

I went inside and to the front desk quickly. I've never been to any hospital before, but how hard could it be to figure shit out? Usually, my father healed me fully, so there were no need for hospitals for my family. Even the gravest wounds could be healed rather easily to a well trained unicorn. It doesn't have to be an alicorn.

"Excuse me, we have a pegasus with a broken wing here. Can you help us?" I asked the nurse.

"Oh my goodness. You poor thing." Responded the nurse. "Come with me immediately, we will treat it right away."

Later, I figured out her name was Nurse Redheart. She ignored the fact that I was human entirely and focused on Rainbow Dash. I was kind of glad that she did that. She needed more attention than I did anyways. 2 other nurse ponies escorted her to an emergency room, where 1 stepped in front of me as I was following.

"Step aside nurse. I have to wait with Rainbow Dash." I demanded.

"Your friend will be fine." Said Redheart. "But you have to wait in the waiting room. It's gonna be a while."

"But...I..."

"The waiting room is down the hall and to the right." She interrupted me.

This pony was starting to get on my nerves. How dare she tell me what to do! Nopony does that, except for my mother and father! Not even Celestia can.

"No! Let me through now." I started to say. "All I want to do is..."

At the sound of some carts and rocks moving around, I gasped loudly. Out the window, I heard something about a rock farm. I listened in on their conversation carefully.

"Hey. Hurry up. We gotta go get some more rocks from the farm." Said the first strong earth pony.

"Alright. I'm right behind you Rocky." Said the second one.

2 large earth pones were outside going down a path by the hospital. They stopped by the window to rest for a bit. According to what I just heard, they were headed to a rock farm. That had to be where Pinkie Pie lived.

"Heh heh heh. Alright nurse! I'll go back to the waiting room." I told her. "You just go ahead and help my friend out for me would ya?"

She smiled and appreciated my co-operation. What I was about to do was completely necessary. I wasn't about to wait for days. My plan was to get to Canterlot by nightfall, not weeks. Screw that!

Although I did want to get there fast, I absolutely had to find Pinkie Pie first. I don't think its coincidental that there are 2 of them. And even it is, that was my best chance at some info early. She had to have been asleep in the same nightmare I was. She had to have been placed in this, "timelock" business. But most importantly, she absolutely had to know just what the hell happened to me!

"Heh. I doubt Rainbow Dash would have been much help anyways." I told myself.

Quickly, and quietly, I dove out of the window and into the back of the wagon. The earth ponies were none the wiser. I made myself comfortable as quiet as I could and let the earth ponies take care of the rest. It might take a few minutes to get there.

"Heh heh heh heh heh." I laughed evilly. "Pinkie Pie here I come!"

I turned to look at the hospital. I saw a window about 3 to the right of the waiting room's window. I saw Rainbow Dash and the doctor. They were talking. She turned to look out the window, and what do you think she saw? Me. I looked back at her and what I saw was an almost hopeless expression. An expression that said, "How could you?" It was horrible, and it made me feel about 2 inches tall.

I felt low, and empty. She knew I ditched her, and I told her I wouldn't leave until her wing was healed and she could come with me, yet I left her behind anyways like common trash. I started to kick myself for what I did, but quickly, I told myself it was necessary. NO! Oh no! What a terrible mistake! This is awful. How could I do that to Rainbow Dash? Maybe I really am a human monster. I completely betrayed her loyalty. This was not necessary, and was actually a very bad idea. I took her loyalty, destroyed it, and walked away with no remorse until now.

Wait. Loyalty?

"What have I done?" I told myself. "I have to get back there. I don't care how much time passes by before Rainbow Dash'es wing is fixed. I'll wait for her. HEY PONIES! Stop the cart! NOW!"

"WAAHH! There's a human in your wagon!" Yelled the one dubbed, Rocky.

"AAGG! Get it out!" the second one screamed.

This crazy earth pony started to shake the cart back and forth, forcing me to bail out of the back. Jeez, what a bunch of fillies. I'm not a goddamn hydra!

"WOAH! Not cool rock ponies. Not cool." I yelled jumping out the back.

These ponies were trotting at a good 30 miles per hour or so. Bailing out the back wasn't exactly a soft landing.

"Alright. He's gone!" Said Rocky.

"NO!" Said his friend. "There's one in yours too."

2 humans? That's not possible. For a split second I thought my father would be the other human, but I quickly dismissed it. He told me he would be at Canterlot, and thats where he is going to be damnit!

The other human faded away like darkness when he landed. I instead rolled on the ground and tumbled into some crates. Because of my wipeout, I couldn't hear him.

"OW! I deserved that for what I did." I told myself. "Now, I have to wait for Rainbow. Thank goodness I came to my senses quickly, otherwise I would have been halfway between Ponyville and a rock farm by now."

"Stop young human! Freeze!" Said a dark voice from behind me.

The voice of this man was deep, calm, collective, and almost regal sounding. He sounded like you would think a king would sounds. I turned around to see a tall man about 8 feet high. He had to have been at least twice as tall as myself. He was skinny and he wore black leather armor and robes over that. He had a hood over his head and 2 ruby colored eyes shone through the darkness. He was adorned in all sorts of skulls, bones, and other items that either say or cause death.

The creepiest part was that hood. There was endless darkness in it, like a bottomless pit of black. It was a void. If you threw a penny down in it, you would never get back. Even if your arms were as long as the universe. Forget about it!

"Are you really going back to your pitiful friend?" Said the mystery man in disgust. "What has she done for you?"

"Nothing, except she's been extremely loyal and nice to me sir. Why? What's it to you? Who are you?" I said innocently.

"Listen to me, and listen to me good." He commanded. "I have come here to kill you, but I won't if you comply with what I have to say."

"What? Kill me?!" I said completely baffled.

I never had somepony threaten to kill me before! This was terrible!

"Here's my proposition. You join the fight for evil, and you will not be exterminated. You have my promise. You can either be a great ally or a great enemy to the forces of Chaos. Choose now."

"Chaos? What's a Chaos?" I asked.

"Oh forgive me young prince. I am his phantom. You may call me just that. Phantom if you will...Zylo!"

"You know my name too?" I asked again shocked.

"That's right. Now, choose. Are you with us, or against us." He told me.

"What? I...I don't know. I'm very confused." I admitted. "You just said you were going to kill me."

"Very well. Would you like me to explain?" He told me calmly.

I had a bad feeling about this guy, but I did need to know what was going on. Maybe he had a story. After all, we all do.

"Yes. Yes I do. Tell me, who are you? And what exactly do you do?" I asked carefully.

"Oh very well. I will explain my situation to you." He started. "Like I told you earlier, I am Chaos'es Phantom. I'm composed of his very bottomless evil power. My job is to recruit enemies from different realms to battle against the forces of good. I am not only a loyal servant of Chaos, but I am also his lieutenant."

"Lieutenant? Like a soldier?" I asked digging deeper into his story.

"Precisely prince of darkness, but I pale in comparison to you once you grow older." He mentioned. "I travel planet to planet to locate only the most elite, toughest, and most hell raising villains out there. Chaos'es last step to his master plan is nearing. We need an army of injustice known as, the Chaos League to counteract the team of good soldiers."

"Okay, and you were sent here to kill me?!" I said flabbergasted.

"Not if I don't have to, but I will if you refuse." Phantom darkly said.

"So, how come this Chaos guy hasn't attacked me?! Why you?" I said. "Why not him if I'm so important?"

"Chaos is waiting to know who to attack." He explained. "You could be the incorrect child, and your brother could be who I'm looking for. Not to mention he's far too busy to trouble himself with a child."

That struck something in my head. My little brother will be left alone at any costs. He's too young to even do very much.

"Web?! Leave him out of this!" I snapped. "He's not around, and you'll never lay a hoof on him. I'll make sure of that."

"Easy Prince Zylo. Even at a fraction of my power, you are nothing to me. You are a simple fly." He told me.

"Hey take it easy. Now, just one more question..." I asked backing down.

"Yes?" He asked uninterested.

"What did you mean by Chaos is waiting to know who to attack?" I said slowly.

"A good looking question." He told me. "You and your brother are exact opposites, but nobody knows which one is on the side of good or evil. Both of you have never been causing any good deeds or bad so far, although you are starting to. Chaos can't risk killing his best soldier. Now, enough questions Zylo. Are you with us, or against us? You don't have much of a choice I'm afraid."

"No way dude!" I screamed. "I'm not evil, and neither is Web."

"You don't know that yet, do you?" He cleverly said.

That question sparked something in my head. Technically I didn't know that. I'm not psychic. In 20 years, one of us could very well grow bad. I could see both of us being so.

"Well, no. That's true." I admitted.

This guy was making way too much sense. He told his story with no hesitation whatsoever. I knew he was telling the truth alright. He's not lying.

"Join me, and everything will be yours. Using you as my tool of death, we can conquer universe by universe, realm by realm, dimension by dimension! Everything would be in your grasp. Nobody will be able to touch us. You can have anything your heart desires and more." He explained.

It did sound absolutely splendid. The way he talked, all of my wishes would come true anytime, anywhere. It sounded fantastic especially for a kid like me, but in the end, I looked at the opposite side and came to my senses instantly.

"Sounds pretty lame to me." I told him with anger.

"What?!" Phantom said growing angry himself.

"Screw that. I'm on nobody's side. Nobody will be on my side, and that's the way it's going to be. Understand? I'm not a hero or a villain. All I am is related to the royal family. You can tell this Chaos fella no thanks!" I said calmly.

"Very well, you leave me no choice. It's time to die." He calmly said back. "Lets see how you fare against the dark type."

Chaos stood up tall and red light was fitted into his palms. This ball looked like it was pulling energy towards it, but instead, it actually expelled 2 small balls from it.

These balls looked very strange. Half of each ball was red, the other part was white. There was some sort of circle that went through the line that the colors created. Phantom grabbed the 2 in each hand as the eyes narrowed.

"Go Absol! Go Mightyena!" He shouted into the air.

At first nothing happened, but then, he threw the balls near my feet. 2 dog-like creatures appeared out of nowhere! They scared the hell out of me!

"GAAAAAHHH!" I screamed in terror. "What...are they?"

Phantom only walked closer to his pets and had his hands behind his back slowly. I skidded on the ground, trying to back away from the scary looking dogs.

"These are special animals of darkness. They are pure dark-type Pokèmon, trained to obey my every command. Right boys?"

"Absol!" Shouted the one with the horn.

"Mighty! Mightyena!" Said the black and grey animal.

The 2 dog-like creatures both responded. These creatures struck the fear of Celestia straight into my heart.

The first one he called, Absol was the scariest of the 2. It was covered in a soft looking white fur. Under that fur was a blueish-black body. It had a weird tail and horn that were shaped almost like a scythe. That was the worst part about it. It also had an oval on its forehead that was the same color as its skin. It had razor sharp spikes on the back of its 4 feet. It was about as tall as I was, but I knew it was bigger and weighed at least 100 pounds! The worst part were those unforgettable red eyes! They were more sophisticated, and less scary than Phantom's.

The second one intimidated me to no end. This one was called, Mightyena. It had black and grey fur with sharp teeth. This one looked more like a dog than the other one, mainly because of its dog-like ears, paws, and tail. Mightyena indeed did look mighty after all. This creature looked coordinated as it gets, and it did look very loyal to its master. That proves it. It must be a dog.

The fear in my heart was quickly pushed away as I looked back towards the hospital. I couldn't let Rainbow down. I had to get to her. This wasn't going to end well, but somehow, I had to get through these mutts!

"Last chance." Phantom cheered. "What will you do?"

"What I was born to do. Fight! YEEEEAAAAHHHH!" I screamed.

Mightyena started to growl at me, but I roared as loud as I could. Quickly, both of the animals backed away from me. Absol made strange sounds to itself, almost like he was muttering his name.

"Okay boys. Let 'em have it!" Yelled Phantom. "Mightyena. Use bite! Absol? You use double team!"

"Absol!" Said Absol.

"Mighty!" Said Mightyena.

Both spoke their names in a tone as if they agreed! Mightyena flattened its body, and dived towards me. It snatched at one of my arms, but I quickly pulled away from the bite. Unfortunately, it wasn't done attacking, so it bit my leg.

"MightyENA!" Yelled the dog just before it bit me.

"Ahhh! Owww!" I yelled in pain. "Get off! Down boy! DOWN!"

While Mightyena was gnawing at my leg, Absol seemed to double itself. It moved so rapidly that it looked like there were 2 of them. He started to puzzle me and evade my line of sight.

"Get OFF!" I yelled to Mightyena. "I said, get...OFF!"

With a good kick forward, Mightyena was sent tumbling backwards straight towards Absol. With ease, he evaded the Mightyena missile.

Blood poured from my right thigh. I'm surprised he didn't get any Zylo jerky stuck in between those razors for teeth. My right leg was very damaged, so now I wasn't as fast. I guess you could say, "Zylo's evasiveness fell harshly!"

"Awww. Does it hurt Zylo?" Phantom asked me in a babyish tone.

"It...It's just a flesh wound!" I said stubbornly. "I'm interested in seeing that other dog of yours attack. What can it do?"

"I'll show you. Mightyena! Raise your attack with growl. Absol? Use tackle!"

Mightyena didn't move a muscle, except those in his throat. He growled loudly to himself. Absol on the other hand, charged at me quickly.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled.

I met him half way, and we pushed into each other. The horned animal tackled straight into my hands. Absol couldn't push me back because I was stronger, but he planted his feet squarely on the road. Neither of us budged. With a shove and quick swat to the head, I managed to harm him. Absol got up, then looked at me as if he was trying to warn me. He seemed to only obeying orders. Nothing more. It was as if he wasn't even attacking me with everything he had. It was very strange!

Never-the-less, this thing was the enemy, so it must be destroyed. Phantom had the creatures do the same thing they did last time. Again, Mightyena growled at me, while Absol tackled. I was ready this time. Absol charged at me and tried to tackle, but I grabbed the base of its horn and built up power in my free arm. With one hard uppercut, Absol was down.

"Ahhh! No." Phantom cried. "It was super effective! How did you stop that tackle?"

I ignored its statement and looked into the red eyes of Absol. He whined one last time before fainting. This thing was just obeying orders. It had no quarrel with me at all. I don't think Phantom knew what he was talking about. It wasn't pure dark at all!

This other one was however. Being as it was a dog of some sort, it's loyalty would never break. Just like Rainbow Dash to me.

"Useless Absol! Alright Mightyena! You've growled long enough! Now attack with sand attack!"

The dog obeyed his master, while yelling its name around. Mightyena tossed fine grains of sand at me by shuffling his feet. It got all over me, including my face. It would be harder to land an accurate punch now.

"Now, quick. Use sucker punch!" Phantom shouted.

Before I got the chance to attack me, the pooch struck me hard in the face, causing me to fall down. It hurt me badly.

"Use swagger!" She shouted.

This pokemon wouldn't let up! It inhaled, then exhaled sharply. It was very strange, as I suddenly felt my fighting power increase, then something happened with my head. Something in my mind specifically.

"Woah! What's happening? I'm so confused." I shouted.

"Well? Mightyena, don't just stand there!" Phantom shouted. "Use heatbutt and get this over with. Kill him!"

Mightyena barked in agreement, then attempted a headbutt. Quickly I evaded the attack just in time.

"A headbutt?" I asked my confused self. "That sounds like a good idea!"

It was really a terrible idea. I tried to attack Mightyena at first, but I hurt myself in my condition. Quickly, before Phantom could say another command, I tried to headbutt Mightyena in the side.

"Here goes nothing!" I said still very confused. "HEEEEEYYYYAAAA!"

I ran rapidly towards it with my head down. Mightyena looked like he saw a train was going to hit him. The attack was a complete success! It struck Mightyena in the side of the ribcage causing him to instantly faint. Both of the Pokemon were down, but one was playing dead.

"Well, looks like your Mightyena and Absol were defeated!" I teased. "What's next for you? You gonna white out?"

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh." Laughed Phantom slowly. "HA HA HA HA! Do you honestly think that you have accomplished anything? By defeating these runts? No way. You still have to defeat me!"

"OH NOO!" I shouted.

Indeed, he looked more capable of killing me than those other 2 creatures. Both of the Pokemon caused terrible damage to me, especially that Mightyena thing. He was the only one that actually attacked seriously. The funny thing is, Absol looked tougher and like it could cause more damage.

* * *

Phantom laughed as he let the 2 fainted Pokemon rot on the ground. He held that same red ball in his palm and transformed himself into a human! He had a black shirt, and torn jean shorts. He also held a large knife. The knife he held looked like the cause of the rips in it. He also wore a red bandanna around his head too and he was kind of scrawny. Interesting transformation.

"So, its round 2 them? Awesome. You're pets didn't even break in this armor. Lets dance!" I taunted.

Any normal kid would have thought I was crazy, hell anyone would have, but I was itching for a fight bad. That first one was hardly a fight at all. This guy didn't look so tough, even with that bigass knife.

He jumped in the air and quickly tried to impale me, but I rolled to the left and jabbed him in the face with a fist. So far, this was pretty easy, but I could tell he was taking it easy on me.

"C'mon! I expected more from you, was I wrong?" I said trying to get him to go harder on me. "You're too slow."

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to live." He replied simply.

He swung the knife at me, making me back up. He swung all over the place, where it missed, but rapidly to where I couldn't hit him. If I got close, my hand would have been cut clean off. He got me in a corner of a building after about a minute of his rapid stabbing. He tried to impale me, and this time he got close, but the knife wedged into the stone building. I ran up his arm and jumped behind him to safety.

"Hahahahaha! Dude, you suck with that thing." I said kidding. "Why don't you put up your dukes and fight like me?"

I was too busy gloating to see an attack coming. He sucker punched me really fast in the face. I was knocked to the ground hard and far from where he hit me. That punch was quite painful. Talk about a serious sucker punch!

"AH! OW." I wailed in pain.

"You let your guard down you fool. Don't let it happen again." Phantom advised.

Chaos'es Phantom was now on me quick. I didn't take my eye off of him but a second or two, and he had already gotten to the close combat range. He stood there in front of my face with his guard down too so I swung, but he vanished. The bastard did it on purpose to trick me.

"What the hay? Where did you go?" I yelled.

I looked all around the place. He wasn't hiding behind any buildings, crates, or wagons. I dared not check in the Everfree forest. Did he escape from the battle? Just when I gave up and let my guard down again, he showed his face.

"Boo!" He said directly behind me.

"Gah! Oh...no..." I said like I was going to die.

My heart sank when he said boo. Not because it scared me, but because I knew I couldn't get away from him, and I was right. The bastard grabbed my tail which was bad. Very bad! It was probably the most intense pain I've ever felt, so great that I was paralyzed. It was even worse than the pain from which I first woke up from the cell back on Vegeta.

Phantom grabbed me by the tip of my tail and lifted me up to his eye level. I tried my best to resist the pain and move, but it was useless. The weight of myself on my tail was too much to bear. He held the large knife to my throat, and I thought I was done for.

"Any last words?" Said a chuckling Phantom.

Even if I had any, I wouldn't be able to speak. Just from my paralysis, it made it very hard, but the knife was pressed into my throat. After I stopped wailing in pain, and accepted the fact I was gong to die, I heard the sound of an Absol behind him.

"...ab...soooll!" Absol said injured. "ABSSSOOOOOOLLLL!"

There was barely a second between the gap of his cry, and the strike to Chaos'es back. Absol disobeyed his cruel owners desire, and struck him in the back with take down. He literally stabbed him in the back. The effects were devastating. He locked up, collapsed to the ground, and even loosened his grip on my tail.

Now was my chance! I managed to reclaim my lost strength and bit him in the arm. Instead of sinking my teeth into him, his entire arm faded away like a shadow. He rematerialized in front of the battered Absol and myself.

"Muhahaha! Pain is a great obstacle." He began to preach. "I am but a ghost who is doing Chaos'es bidding. I feel no mortal emotions or restraints like you 2 do. That makes you both weak."

"No!" I argued. "That makes me human, and that makes Absol here...errrrr. Absol! We are animals, unlike you! Your an abomination from the darkest place imaginable! Now, I'm ending this right here, right now!"

I geared up ready to attack, while Absol did so with me. Quickly, he whined and fell, but wouldn't let me see it. He refused to weaken, so he stood strong. In less than a second, he straightened back up.

"Absol. Stand down." I told him. "I'll makes sure to tackle him a few times for you. As for you, you are hurt too bad."

"Abso! Absol!" Cheered Absol. "Ab absol. AbsOL!"

"I know buddy. You're name's Absol." I told him. "Now let me handle this. Stay back okay?"

"Absol!" He cheered.

I nodded at him and petted him, then I turned my attention back to my enemy. My real enemy. My strength was slowly coming back to me. Note to self, let no one grab my tail ever! As a matter of fact, I need to get rid of this thing. It's quite a disadvantage.

"Now, like I said, I'm ending this!" I cheered.

"As you wish. Go ahead and do your best." Phantom said in his uncaring tone.

Again that red glowing in his hands appeared. It allowed him to summon another bowie knife, and he threw it fast towards me without warning. First the animals, then his transformation, and now another knife? The blade headed straight for my head. I barely managed to dodge it by a few asshairs.

"WOAH! Talk about a close shave." I said to myself.

I saw Phantom jump in surprise. Something ticked in his head. Something puzzling.

"_It's so interesting to see this kid fight._" He thought. "_It's as if its nothing more than a game to him. Doesn't he know he's playing with his life here? Wait, of course he does, he's a Saiyan, but does he know that yet?_"

"Let's see how you like it!" I said at him smiling.

I dived backwards and grabbed the knife stuck on the wall. Phantom charged me with yet another summoned knife as I attempted to pull the knife from the bricks. His knife was different however. It was a combat knife and it was longer but lighter than the previous bowie knife. This could be trouble!

He jabbed at me a few times, as I barely dodged. This guy was catching up on me. Him grabbing my tail sure did just that. I had no choice. I was done playing around and I had to finish this before he actually got me.

I dodged and battled him with just my fists as I held onto the knife with one arm. I scooped a bit of dirt off the ground and tossed it in his face, causing him to hesitate.

"Aggh!" He said irritated as hell.

"I learned that from your friend!" I said to him.

With him distracted, I planted both of my legs onto the wall and pushed with all of my leg power to free the knife. It was unsheathed from its concrete holster quickly. With a daring roll closer to him, I got real close and stabbed him right in the stomach. He went down pretty quickly. I knew it was over.

"GRRRAAAAHHH!" He yelled in defeat, not pain.

The ghost fell to the ground and laid there with a knife in his stomach. He wasn't bleeding or anything, it was just stuck in his guts, like it was in the wall.

"You lose guy. Hah!" I taunted.

"Ab! Absol!" Yelled Absol.

"I must admit, I'm impressed." Phantom said still as calm as can be. "This isn't over. I'll be back for you! I WILL!"

"Whatever!" I said in a smartass tone. "HEYAH!"

I jumped up and landed on the handle of the knife, shoving it deeper into Phantom. The shadow faded away into the dirt, and the breeze took the rest of it to the everfree. Good riddance.

* * *

The battle was over. Mightyena still laid passed out on the cobblestones. His Pokeball leaned against him. Absol was hurt very badly by me.

"Oh poor buddy. Are you hurt too bad?" I asked Absol. "I'm sorry."

"Absol! Absol!" He said.

Why is that all he can say? Absol! Absol! Absol! He said just his name as if he answered my question like, 'Nevermind that!'

"Whew! That was pretty rough eh Absol?" I asked him.

"Ab absol!" He agreed.

"Hmmm. Say, do you like berries?"

Absol's ears perked up as he looked to me smiling.

"Absol!" He proclaimed.

"Guess that's a yes huh? Hahahaha!" I told him.

Next to the hospital, there were bushes growing. They looked like raspberries. Not my favorite, but maybe Absol would enjoy them. Carefully, I picked as many berries as I could without staining my hands. Once enough filled both of my hands, I sat them down by Absol, as he cheered and flailed about in happiness.

"ABSOL!" He cheered.

Absol rushed over to me and began to lick the side of my cheek happily.

"Ha ha ha ha! Ewww. Gross! Eat your berries you big butthead! Ha ha ha!" I told him happily.

He did just that. While I watched him eat, I noticed something. Maybe with Phantom gone, he could be my new pet. Could it be a possibility?

"Well, how's your friend Absol?" I asked him while he ate away.

"Absol?" He said with a mouthful of berries.

"Is he as nice as you?" I asked him. "Something tells me he isn't. Say boy...would you like to be friends?"

"ABSOL?! Absoooolllll!" He cheered.

He seemed to agree. He was very happy as was I. I wonder what my father would say when they would meet this giant pet? What would I call him? Or is Absol his real name? I promised myself that I would feed it, and play with it, and maybe even because it's so good at fighting, maybe we could even train together. He can sleep in my room after his bath. We would go explore outside together. He would be mine forever!

Sadly, my little eight year old dreams of a first pet would be crushed. That shadowy stuff Phantom turned into earlier returned from the forest. The 2 pokeballs levitated in the air as Phantom's voice spoke.

"I almost forgot one thing Zylo." He said from nowhere. "My failure of pets are coming with me!"

The pokeballs started to make noise as they glowed white. A light shot out from it, hitting both Mightyena and Absol.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed.

"ABSOOOOLLLL!" Absol cheered sadly.

They were sucked back into their prisons! They vanished along with the shadowy stuff and Phantom's laugh. I was torn apart inside that I didn't get to keep my cool new pet.

"No..." I said quietly. "It's not fair darnit!"

I contemplated on what to do now? My leg is still hurt, but the bleeding stopped. The battle is over, and my pet is gone with Phantom.

"Perhaps we will meet again...Absol!" I said sentimentally to the Absol that wasn't there. "Now to find Rainbow Dash and stick by her side, like she did for me...and like you did for buddy!"

The fight happened not too far from the hospital. I was lucky to have nopony see me fight this beast as well as his 2 pocket monsters. They may have taken it the wrong way.

I never forgot about that Absol. Before he left, I gave him the perfect name. This name was so good for a Pokemon, that I still remembered it, even years and years later.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Rainbow Dash and the doctor pony were in an ordinary operating room preparing for surgery. I had to hurry, I couldn't be late for it, and I don't give a shit what those damn nurses say, I'm going in.

"Well Rainbow Dash? Are you ready for surgery?" The doctor said ready to begin.

As the doctor prepared, Rainbow Dash turned to the window again to look for me, hoping and praying I would come back. She seemed empty like the rainbow was completely drained from her. She definitely didn't look ready for surgery at all. Just from me leaving, she looked sicker than a dog.

"Ohhhh...Let's just get this over with." She said sadly to herself.

"Okay then. This could be painful, so brace yourself." The doctor warned.

Rainbow Dash grew afraid as the doctor gently lifted her damaged blue wing. Before he started, I barged in through the door, damn near breaking it down. Both of them jumped out of their fur.

"Stop!" I declared. "You can't start without me!"

"Who are you?" The doctor asked.

"I'm Zylo." I told him. "I'm a good friend of Rainbow Dash'es. Isn't that right?"

I looked to her with a thumbs up. Dashie just stared at me, then back at the doctor, who also looked at her.

"Is this true Rainbow Dash?" The doctor asked her. "Do you know this human?"

She nodded her head, then looked back at me.

"Nurse Coldheart said I could be in here with my friend. She needs me to hold her hoof." I said lying.

I looked to Dashie and winked at her. She smiled and looked brighter than she was when I left. Thank goodness, I made everything right again. I shouldn't have been such a dope in the first place. What was I thinking.

"Very well human. Just don't interfere with surgical procedures. I don't trust you." He said harshly.

"Hmph. Fine. Fair enough." I told him.

"Without further adieu, lets begin shall we?" He said exitedly.

The surgery went on for about an hour. It was actually pretty gory to see Rainbow Dash'es wing opened up. I got to see bone! I held Rainbow Dash'es hoof so that she had something to squeeze when the painful parts came. My hand was numb for that entire night. I slept by the window near Rainbow's bed for three whole nights!

I couldn't stand the boredom! It was driving me crazy. I hated staying in the same place for too long, but you know what? It was worth it. I learned something that day.

If your loyal to someone, that means you stick with them and work together, no matter what happens. You don't do the selfish thing, instead you wait until others need you the most. Loyalty is being there and being dependable through thick and thin. This is the very definition of my new special friend, Rainbow Dash!

END CHAPTER 2

* * *

**There's Chapter 2 for all you guys. Big Adventure! More like big chapter! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out there, but it has nearly 16,000 words in it! It's very long indeed. I hope you enjoyed our good friend Rainbow Dash in this chapter, as well as the dark Pokemon that made their appearance, and all of the other characters. **

**Thank you everybody that took the time to review for me! The 4 people that did, I appreciate your honest reviews very much. (Even the guest. I wish he or she would tell me why my story is so bad. I can't please everybody!)**

**3 favorites? That's not so bad! And 2 followers? That's not bad either! **

**Also don't forget, The X-over King does not own any of the following X-overs that you have read so far. I do own Zylo, Phantom and any other OC's that were developed by your's truly.**

**Speaking of Pokemon, what's your favorite Pokemon and why? I have a favorite. Maybe we have the same favorite perhaps?**

**Make sure to tell me what you thought of it in a review, be sure to catch the next chapter, and as always, thanks for reading!**


	3. Tons of Fun

**Good evening ladies and gentleman. The X-over King here. Before I begin with chapter 3, I would like to address all of my reviews so far. There are 7 of them! That makes me very happy you guys. Some are good, some are bad, but that's okay. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Without further adieu, I will respond to them. (If this doesn't interest you, please feel free to skip to the unbolded print) **

**First review - koryandrs**

**I'd like to think so too. And yes, I promise that there will be more characters than just Vegeta. In my opinion, Vegeta is just the biggest boss, so I selected him.**

**Second review - SparkyFonzerri**

**I agree. You'll be helping me with more chapters man. You and TheCrosser.**

**Third review - Guest**

**I'm sorry to hear that I, as well as my story, is bad. I'd like to know why though? With all due respect, don't read my damn story if you don't like it! I will continue to write regardless of what you, or anybody else tells me. I published this chapter and this, "Inquisition" nonsense hasn't ended me yet! Lets see it try.**

**Fourth review - The mysterious mare**

**Thank you, but I disagree. Goku is a bigger boss than this story. **

**Fifth review - koryandrs**

**Thank you. That's one thing I try to watch very carefully. Without good dialogue, fight scenes aren't fun to read. Tell me what you think of this chapter's dialogue too if you would. **

**Sixth review - Guest**

**Thank you very much! I'm glad you think so. I hope others do too. **

**Seventh review - Guest**

**WOW! My goodness, I don't know what to say! Do you really think it is that good? I can't believe you think this story is THAT great! I promise in the future, I won't disappoint. My 2 co-authors have something to say to you whenever they get the chance. Again, thank you for the best review I've ever seen on a story in general.**

* * *

**Also thank you DraconicElf for the follow. Thank you The mysterious mare for the favorite. And thank you ALL for 271 views. Well, that's all folks. Please, enjoy this extra long chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 3: Tons of Fun

August 7th, 2004 - 3:00 P.M.

Rainbow Dash and Zylo

Ponyville hospital

* * *

The clock mocks me so. I've spent hours upon hours waiting and staring at it, praying it speeds up somehow. It's just me and Rainbow Dash, waiting for her to get better. I gotta tell ya, this whole loyalty stuff? It's not very easy to do, but I was getting better at it. The other half of my time, I spent sleeping. I even tried sleeping for 2 days straight once, but that didn't work very well. I was interrupted with a rude awakening when Nurse Redheart came in late at night to check on her. That's actually a a funny story now that I think of it! Ha ha!

Alright, so its like 5:30 in the morning, and my mother's moon is damn near fixing to be replaced by my Aunt's sun. Redheart comes in with that stethoscope thing and checks Rainbow's heart beat. I was sleeping at the foot of her bed. Somehow, my tail crept around the corner of it. Miss Redheart stepped on it, and I screamed like a banshee throughout the dead silent hospital. Both me and Dash woke up instantly. It was a very rude awakening for the both of us, but it was a good laugh for all of us the next morning.

Except Nurse Redheart of course. Ha ha ha ha! Nurse Redheart told me her pulse doubled whenever she woke up.

Anyways, it was just me, Rainbow Dash, and Nurse Coldheart as usual for the third damn day in a row! She came by the room earlier to check on Rainbow's vitals and her healing wing. You know, typical nurse shit.

"Well, looks like your wing is in decent shape, but I wouldn't try flying for a few weeks." She mentioned to Dash, slightly bending the hurt wing.

She wasn't happy with what she heard. Not at all.

"What?! Not flying for a few weeks?!" She said astonished. "That's lame!"

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, but if you try to fly, your wing will sprain again and you'll be back here right quick. Again!" The nurse emphasized. "You'll be in the hospital for a few more days. In the meantime, just try to get some rest and relax. Okay?"

The nurse pony gathered what she needed. Then she left and shut the door behind her. The instant that door shut, I lost my mind again.

"GGAAAHHH!" I screamed in insanity.

"I know. This sucks." Rainbow Dash agreed.

"I swear to god, if I don't get out of here in the next 5 seconds I'm gonna...ho ho ho ho. I'm gonna...I'm GONNA!"

"Yes. I know, you've been saying that every few hours or so!" Mentioned Rainbow Dash. "I have one question to ask of you."

"Oh what is it?!" I asked frustrated. "Might as well. It'll give me something to do while were stuck in this terrible place!"

She looked around the room and outside to make sure nopony would hear what she had to say but me. Then, she leaned closer to me and whispered.

"Get me out of this place!" She told me in a hushed tone. "I hate it almost as much as you do here, and my wing doesn't even hurt that bad anymore. It's time to leave."

All I could do was smile and nod at her.

* * *

It was about three in the afternoon. It was relatively busy this time of day, which was a disadvantage. I poked my head outside Rainbow Dash's room to see if the coast was clear. I looked to the left, then the right. The hallway was empty. It was clear.

"Okay Rainbow Dash." I told her. "I'm gonna get you out of here."

She smiled in ecstasy. It was finally time to leave this retched place. Carefully, we snuck down to the exit at the end of the hallway. That's all we had to do! It would be just that simple. Both of us crept to the best of our abilities to the end of the hallway, but right behind us came about 5 or 6 ponies. Rainbow Dash grew paranoid.

"It's okay Rainbow." I told her to calm her down. "Just act normal. Keep it casual got it?"

"Uh-huh." She silently said nodding.

The ponies followed us about 50 feet behind us. The door was not even half that distance from us. Then, the worst thing ever happened! The doctor came waltzing right down the stairs at the end! Both of our hearts sank into our stomachs.

"Quick!" I yelled. "In here."

I pushed Dash into a room where a sick patient rested. He was behind a curtain. Only the ponies silhouette showed through the thin fabric. It was just a sleeping patient with no mane or tail. Then, one with a mane, tail, and a hat stepped closer to him or her. This pony's hat was abnormal. It almost looked like...a nurses hat! Oh shit! Again we panicked.

We were forced to exit out into the hall. The doctor pony stood by the exit, reading over something on a clipboard. We were screwed! We were going to get caught! This is very bad. We had no choice but to slowly march towards the doctor.

The group of ponies managed to catch up to us. They went to the left, as we walked with them. Unfortunately, I stuck out like a sore thumb. Right as we were no more than 3 steps away from the exit, one started to talk.

"Hey! Aren't you that human?" A mare asked. "That human that somepony saw..."

My eyes became the size of Dash's. Quickly, I snatched her muzzle shut. I held my index finger to my lips and shushed her.

"Don't make a scene." I told her quietly.

Out from my armor's pockets, I retrieved a heavy wallet. I grabbed her hoof, and placed the bag in it.

"Ssssshhhh." I said as quietly as a mouse.

She did not respond. Instead, she smiled then nodded. I waved them on, as they continued. We hugged the wall and used the ponies ahead of us as cover to prevent the doctor from spotting us. Unfortunately, the ponies decided to go upstairs, and not out the exit. Damnit! We were so close.

We were forced to follow them. The expressions on me and Dash's face were that of pure rage. It was as if we were starving, and a nice flower sandwich was put just outside of our reach! It was infuriating! We couldn't turn back either. The doctor was still there, going over paperwork.

"Sheesh dude. Don't you have a desk?" I told Dashie and I.

"Hey, by the way." Rainbow Dash started. "Where did you get all of those bits?"

"Oh they weren't bits." I cunningly said. "It was nothing but gravel. Ain't I a stinker?"

When we went upstairs and hooked another right, there were dozens of ponies, doctors, and nurses! Rapidly, we ducked back to the stairwell.

"Now what genius?" Rainbow Dash said.

The place was far too crowded to go any further. Shoved in a corner was a fresh wheeled crate of towels. I signaled Rainbow to dive in it with her following me. Both of us swiftly made it into the cart with not the slightest noise. The ponies were none the wiser.

"Okay. Now we wait." I said to her.

"For what?" She asked.

"Why, a janitor of course." I said with glee. "Haven't you ever read those books? This junk always happens."

"What are you talking about?!" Rainbow said raising her voice. "We could be here for..."

While we were trying to conceal ourselves with towels, a janitor approached. The second Dashie put one over her head, was the second he looked in. He saw nothing but white towels. Some of them weren't neat and completely unorganized.

"Ugh. Darn nurse ponies just don't care anymore." Said the janitor in a really shitty tone.

Dash looked angry, like she knew we were going to get caught. I simply elbowed her twice and smiled to myself. I knew this was going to happen.

"You see Rainbow?" I told her in a whisper. "This kind of stuff always happens. Now, next he's gonna say, 'Boy, what are these towels made of?' Just you watch."

"Boy, what are these towels made of?" Shouted the janitor.

Rainbow Dash looked to me like I did something wrong. I myself held my hand over my mouth to stop me from laughing. I called it!

Something that I didn't know or could predict however was what he was about to do next. Even though he got near the stairs that lead up to the third floor, he stopped. Then, he turned to the left. All of the sudden, the box started to tilt into a hole in the wall. A laundry shoot!

"Darn nurses! They are going to wash these again!" He proclaimed to himself. "They are too wrinkled."

The unicorn janitor used his magic to tilt the cart full of towels. He struggled with it at first, due to the significantly heavier load than he expected. Down the laundry shoot we went, along with 100 towels. Half of which were wrinkled to shit.

"Aaaaahhhh!" I screamed down the chute.

* * *

The Moon

Luna and Web

* * *

Above the clouds, and over the atmosphere lies the cold, deep recesses of space. A dangerous place to be in indeed. Thousands of miles away, lies the single satellite that orbits the planet. The planet that most ponies call, Equestria. On that satellite lies two of my close relatives. One is my brother, and one is my mother.

The presence of my brother there with her, one of her dear sons, is the only thing keeping her sane from solitary confinement. Normally, she trots around her stolen moon and plays with her moon rocks, but this time she paid a visit to the location of my brother on the dark side of the moon.

The absence of light is the only thing that covers Web, but my mother knows every crater, every moon rock, and every speck of moon dust on her very moon. The pitch darkness rivals even the deepest pit of the oceans. She approaches one specific crater where he is contained in.

"Son? It's us. Your mommy. Did you miss me?" She said in baby-talk.

Just like me, he was placed in timelock, destined to be completely motionless until he is released. That moment has neared very closely.

Her front left hoof pressed against the dusty glass of the chamber. She wipes only the part off where his face shows and stares at him with gleaming sapphire eyes.

"My son..." She says nearly tearing up. "My beloved son. It is time for you to return to Equestria...to your family..."

Her voice, tainted with both sadness and pride, had to pause briefly.

"...to us!"

With a push of a button, the cell is activated. A savagely loud sound echoes through the empty space. The abnormality of the moon's make up makes the sound even louder. Luna begins to cry to herself.

"I know...your fate son, but you have no idea do you?" Said Princess Luna slowly. "You are but a colt of 4 years old, that has been sealed away in time for 1000 years, just like your brother. That is why you are being freed. You do not deserve this. You deserve to live your life as a young pony."

Her sentimental appearance fades away, as harsh anger is replaced quickly.

"It was for your own good, don't you see?" She screams to the unconscious Web. "You were torn away from your entire family. You were so young and confused! Celestia doesn't even know that your brother has returned back to this realm. What a fool! Together, you shall avenge me. Together, you will show her just what it feels like to suffer. Somehow, you will. Bring her the pain that I have been dealing with for a THOUSAND YEARS!"

Through the absence of the thick liquid, Web's face is revealed. Unlike me, he is still in a pony body. He's just like I remembered him to be. Web was an earth pony, also like me. His fur is a steel grey color. His mane is snow white, with streaks of brilliant purple in it. The exact same color as my mothers. His eyes are blood red, even though they are shut tight, still unable to see.

The four year old colt is no bigger than a dog is. He still has the soft, adorable look of an innocent four year old too, but would he behave like that as well? Only time will tell.

"Son. I send you back to your home." She said with great sentiment. "Say hello to your brother for us. Be safe. I love you very much. Remember, your my little pony son. And you will always be in my heart."

With ease due to the low gravity, she thrusted herself in the air with her wings. With a wave of her horn, Web was gone. Sent back home to Equestria where he belongs forever.

"Just because we have to suffer..." She began. "Doesn't mean that you have to."

My mother watched the pod fall to Earth like a brilliant meteor. She watched it until the smallest speck was gone from her viewpoint. Then, after hours of thinking and wishing to return to Equestria, she laid down and cried herself to sleep, with no air to fuel her body.

* * *

"I'm dead!" Cried a scared Rainbow Dash. "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead."

"Stop being a baby!" I yelled tossing towels downward "Your'e alive. That fall would have been nasty though. Try not to look down."

Like an idiot, Rainbow did just that. She didn't heed my warning and instead, she looked down to see a small white dot. Those were the towels. The rest was a grey concrete floor. She held on to both of my legs with her hoofs and tried not to scream. Here in this metallic laundry shoot would be terrible! Just imagine it! I don't think you can!

"DONT...yell." I said. "Just relax. I won't fall. I'm hanging on to this vent."

"By what?" She asked. "It's as smooth as glass."

I didn't answer her. Instead, I just started to climb up. Indeed the vent was completely smooth. That's why I had to make my own place to grip. Rainbow Dash grew astounded when we started moving up. A trail of 5 small holes marked every foot or 2 up the chute. She grew amazed as I pounded away, forcing my fingers into the thin steel.

"Incredible!" She said. "Good thing you have those webbed hoofs of yours."

"I'll say!" I said struggling.

I had to claw up the chute by pounding my fingers into it like nails. It began to hurt eventually after a while, but I couldn't let up. To do so would be foolish. Rainbow Dash simply held on for dear life. Claw after claw, indention after indention started to make some serious noise throughout the entire hospital. Ponies everywhere began to wonder what it was.

After that whole ordeal, the chute was closed at the top! Nothing was there except a metal "X" etched into it. I hatched a crazy idea. A stupid one that only a Saiyan would come up with.

"Rainbow Dash?" I asked with a smile. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" She said with a gasp.

"Do you trust me?" I said gently.

"Uhhhh. Yes?" She said puzzled.

I looked down at her pink eyes. I nodded at her, then took a deep inhale and held it. I brought Rainbow Dash closer to me by pulling up my legs and tucking into a ball. Quickly, I let go of the pipe and punched up as hard as I could. Shortly after, we started to free fall. At damn near the exact split second we started to fall, Rainbow Dash started to scream. I swear I've already taken 30 years off of her life expectancy.

That punch did just what I thought it was going to do. It put a bigass hole in it, as light could be seen shining down on us. I grabbed Rainbow by where her front legs and her body met. Where your shoulders would be basically. I heaved her up as hard as I could, sending her flying out of the freshly made hole I created. Rainbow Dash landed safely on the roof of the hospital. I plunged into the abyss below.

"Noooo! Zylo! Zylo?" Rainbow screamed down the chute up on top.

No response.

"Zylo! Are you okay?!" She began to yell even louder.

"Rainbow Dash. Shut up!" I yelled up the chute.

She grew calmer that I was still alive. I grabbed just where the janitor pony dumped us into at the last second. This was only the first part of my plan.

"Okay Zylo. You can do this." I mumbled to myself.

"Where are you?" She yelled. "I can't see you."

"Rainbow Dash! Move!" I yelled back up.

This wasn't very good. We were both making way too much noise for our own good. Well, MY own good. Rainbow Dash was already free. I rocked myself up, then down. Up, then down. Up, then back down. I was getting ready to jump as absolutely high as I can.

"Okay...one...two...THREEEEE!" I said, giving myself a countdown.

With all of my thrust and muscle power, I propelled myself upward through the hole. I flung myself a good 20 to 30 feet back up to where I first busted the hole. Rainbow Dash was just fixing to stick her head down to yell for me again, when I zipped straight past her. Her mane stood up like the spikes of the hedgehog that is faster than her.

I soared high into the air. Maybe a little too high. I fell back down to Rainbow Dash, with a very pained look on my face.

"Oh...my gosh." Rainbow started. "Zylo, your hurt."

Indeed something snagged the side of my face. I felt a wet substance just below my right eye. Blood. I went to the vent that I recklessly broke through.

"That jagged metal cut me. Ahh this stings!" I told Rainbow Dash.

"My Celestia Zylo! That cut is deep." She shrieked. "We have to go back down there and have them help you."

"Not a chance!" I told her with intensity. "We just got out. I'd rather suffer with this cut, then go back down there for 5 minutes!"

I peered down the vent. My blood dripped from my face like tears, and spiraled down into the depths below. I thought nothing of it.

* * *

Down on the third floor, ponies began to grow very confused. Several nurses, doctors, and patients looked through the vent in curiosity to see what kind of creature was stirring in there.

"Wow look!" Said the doctor. "Something smashed a hole in the top. I can see sunlight."

He pulled his head out from it to let others see what was up there. My blood fell on the towel that was dangling on the edge of the chute.

"What the heck?" Said Nurse Coldheart. "Doctor! Something fell on one of the towels. What is it?"

The nurse picked it up carefully and handed it to the doctor. He observed it as everyone else did as well. Only he knew what it was.

"My...my goodness. That's blood!" He cheered.

Just then, a frightened Nurse Redheart rushed up the stairs.

"Doctor! I have terrible news!" She screamed. "Rainbow Dash is gone. And there's no sign of the human either."

All of the ponies heart stopped. Instantly, they put 2 and 2 together. They assumed that the worst happened to her. Poor Rainbow Dash was snagged by the evil tailed human.

* * *

"Now what genius?" Rainbow Dash mouthed. "I can't fly us down."

A roof was probably not the best place to go if your trying to escape a building. There's no way down! Just because Rainbow Dash went to the hospital, doesn't mean that she can fly.

"This does present a problem." I told her. "Well, we could always jump. I have a plan."

I hatched a brave and stupid idea. I explained Rainbow Dash my plan, but as usual she questioned my craziness.

"Are you sure about this?" Rainbow questioned. "It's pretty high. You think you could jump and not drop me?"

"I know I can." I said bravely. "Back when I last saw my father, it felt like an elephant was on my back and I walked. I think I can fall a story and not get hurt...too bad that is."

"Woah woah woah! Maybe this isn't such a hot idea!" She nervously said. "This is THREE stories. Not one."

"Rainbow Dash? You just have to trust me, and I promise that I won't drop you, even if it hurts me. Understand?"

She pondered through her thoughts. She looked down to the ground, then back to me. She made her decision.

"Your right." She mentioned. "Yes I do understand. Now pick me up and lets... lets get this over with."

I picked her up ever so carefully as not to touch her injured wing. It hung over my arm so it wouldn't get pulverized if we landed too hard.

"Ready Dashie?" I said with a smile.

"No!"

"Good! 1...2...3...JUMP!" I yelled. "Yaaaaaahhhh!"

Both of us screamed our asses off. The fall sure didn't look that high from the edge, but it was an easy 3 story drop down to solid cobblestone. It feels higher when your falling to the ground. It was probably going to hurt, but I told Dash it wasn't going to hurt her, so I had to make it so.

We, and by we I really only mean me, landed hard on the ground, and I mean very hard! The weight of both of us was well over 100 pounds. The weight of us cracked the cobblestone below me, and it hurt my knees badly.

"Ahh...Gee...Geez!" I yelled in pain.

After my knees stopped shaking, Rainbow continued to. She shook in my arms like a terrified baby.

"Are...we down on the ground?" She trembled.

"Yes we are." I mentioned. "But I sacrificed my legs in the process. Ouch!"

I placed Rainbow Dash on the ground gently, then I made sure to stretch my legs. That was definitely going to be sore in the morning. Both of us were happy to be outside in the beautiful sunshiney day that Celestia raised for everypony. We were free from our prisons. After much hard work, we escaped!

"Yeah! Wohoo!" Both of us cheered.

"Alright! This is awesome!" Rainbow Dash continued. "Were free Zylo! Were free!"

"You know what that means right?" I asked her. "It's off to meet Pinkie Pie! Yay!"

Pinkie Pie was a good friend of mine, and she always made me laugh my ass off too. Hopefully this is the same one, because I needed a good laugh right about now. It would help ease my troubled mind.

Speaking of my mind, something entered it. How long would it take to get to this rock farm? We were going to have to hoof it over there. Hopefully Rainbow knows where the hell she's going.

"Darn. I bet that rock farm is forever away." I mentioned. "Do you know where she lives?"

"But of course!" She fancily said. "She lives a few miles outside of town. If only we could fly there, we'd be there in less than a second."

"Oh? Are you a fast flier?" I skeptically asked. "I once knew a pegasus that broke all of his legs trying to perform a sonic rainboom in Canterlot. Ponies thought he was crazy, but he got really close."

Rainbow Dash poised and winked at me. She stood up proudly and commenced showing off with ridiculous flashy comments about herself. I grew bashful.

"I already have! Haha!" She said with a giggle.

"WHAT!? No way. Your lying." I said. "I don't believe you at all!"

To say that she was a flat out liar was a complete understatement! The guy I knew was built for speed, and worked on it everyday. His wings were strong enough for him to fly forever! Literally. Yet, he couldn't even do it. Surely this small filly couldn't either! There was just no way. It was not possible. And yet, she continued to argue with me that she did.

"I promise." She insisted. "It happened recently when I stood up for my friend Fluttershy. It's actually how I got my cutie mark!"

That reminded me of something. I was around this age, and because I'm human, I will never achieve my cutie mark. It really kind of depressed me. I hope I'm not like this forever. An 8 year old colt without his cutie mark? I would be a laughingstock.

"Oh..." I sentimentally said.

"What's wrong?" Rainbow Dash asked concerned.

I caught myself acting sad. I wasn't normally one to show emotions beside anger and feeling badass, if that even is an emotion. I kept my cool.

"Ahem! Nothing. That's great! Yeah! Haha awesome." I said falsely. "I mean, how you got your cutie mark that is."

Rainbow Dash didn't really buy it, and instead grew confused.

"Look, lets just hurry up and get to Pinkie Pie." I told her. "The sooner that I get there, the sooner we can head to Canterlot. Now lets bounce!"

"Okay, we can get to Pinkie's rock farm if we go through the center of town. There is bound to be lots of ponies here at this time. Is that okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, that's just fine." I angrily said. "I don't care what they think of me, good or bad. I'll follow you, so lead the way would ya?"

And just like that, we were gone. 2 adventurers headed through the center of town en route to Pinkie Pie's house. I hope this extra trip is worth it.

* * *

Several minutes later...

* * *

There were indeed lots of ponies here as Rainbow Dash had predicted. I got about the same reaction, only with less ponies somehow. I guess the word got out that a human has been seen running around Ponyville and that he hasn't hurt anyone. Yet that is. Three days have passed since my face has been seen, so that was probably right.

"Alright!" Cheered a happy Rainbow Dash. "Were almost to the center of Ponyville, but I'm...well..."

"What? Does your wing hurt?" I asked concerned. "Should we slow down?"

"No no. It's not that, it's just that I'm so hungry!" She whined.

I was very disappointed in what she said. More stops meant more time wasted.

"Aww Rainbow DASH!?" I yelled. "We don't have time for this! We have to get to Pinkie Pie's house now!"

"Pleeeaaase?" She begged. "Sugarcube corner is just up the street. We can eat there. I promise I won't take long."

I was kind of hungry, but later, I was to find out that sweets aren't very sustainable to humans. As you may know, Ponies and Humans are highly different creatures. The Ponies can survive on eating grass, hay, and other roughage. Oh and don't forget sweets! The ponies here are like half candy themselves!

No a human is much different. You probably know EXACTLY what I'm talking about. You and I require protein and a large variety of food. Not only is a human appetite larger, but we have to eat meat, breads, fruit, vegetables, all that sort of stuff. Another thing that sucks, vegetables taste terrible when your human! Yuck they are nasty!

All of that food tossing in my head did kind of make me hungry. Eventually, I gave in to that Rainbow pain in my ass.

"Agh. Fine." I said defeated. "I'm starving myself, but I was gonna eat some grass and hay on the way. I thought that would be enough for you too."

See, I didn't know that I couldn't eat that shit, but I would find out what it's like soon enough. It was probably for the best we stopped at Sugarcube corner. It was better to eat sweets than nothing at all.

We entered this "Sugarcube corner" that Rainbow would'nt shut the hell up about to find it rather busy. Ponies awkwardly stared at me the whole damn time. This still bothered me, but I got used to it as best as I could. I approached the counter to see the owner of this establishment. I guess everypony around me was from the future, because I recognized nopony.

This proved it. I had no doubt in my mind that I was in the future now. I have not seen one familiar face ever since I got here, but hopefully Pinkie would be the exception. This really blew my mind, but I knew that my Dad could explain it to me with ease.

"Rainbow Dash, you order for me. I'll get our seats." I said with a sigh.

"Okay."

Maybe everyone really was cool with me being here among them. Maybe nobody will laugh, tease, or worse fear me. How do I look dangerous? Well, I mean I am dangerous if your my enemy that is. But none of these ponies antagonized me at all in any way! What the hell?

Without really thinking it over and just doing it, I took a seat at an empty table. I made myself comfortable while I relaxed from running for a minute.

In my mind I thought, "_I wish we could get out of this place and hit the road. I need to get home now, its really important. It goes here, then Pinkie Pie's rock farm, then back to Canterlot!_"

A few minutes later, Rainbow Dash came over with hot, delicious cinnamon rolls. She also had a bunch of stuff on her back too.

"Okay! I got a cinnamon roll for us to eat now and a whole bunch of stuff to eat later." She said with glee.

"Eat later? Well, alright. Good thinking Dash." I complimented. "Now we won't go hungry on the way to Canterlot."

"Exactamundo!" She told me.

"Haha. What?" I asked in both confusion and humor.

"Exactamundo?" She repeated. "You've never heard of that?"

"Waahaha! Is that even a word?" I said laughing out loud.

"I don't know. Is it?" She asked. "Hahahaha!"

Both of us laughed at her funny new word. The more we thought of it, the more it made us laugh. We each took our respective cinnamon roll and ate it right fast whilst trying not to choke on it. Then, I heard a cute and bubbly laugh somewhere in the store.. A very familiar cute and bubbly laugh too. It was in the distance, almost like it was outside, but it wasn't. It was somewhere in this building.

I gasped and said, "Did you hear that?"

"No." Rainbow Dash simply stated.

"Someone laughed at your word too?" I asked her.

"Nah. I doubt it. They were probably laughing at somepony else." She told me. "Are you ready to go now? I'm full."

"Yes. Lets get out of this place." I agreed. "The sooner we find Pinkie, the better."

We took our treats, paid the bill, and left. Behind us that laughter was now louder, and echoed across the entire bakery. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, so after looking back, I simply walked off and thought of Pinkie.

Unfortunately, I doubted my mind.

* * *

In the back...

* * *

"Pinkie Pie! Behave yourself." Shouts Mrs. Cake, the owner of Sugarcube Corner.

"Oh sorry Mrs. Cake. Its just that...hahaha! Nevermind it!" Said Pinkie Pie, clearly hiding something.

"Haha! Pinkie! Why did you do that to Mr. Cake?" Bon-Bon said out loud.

Mr. Cake was napping in the back of their bakery/house. All over his face was black magic marker and beards, glasses, devil horns and all of the typical stuff to draw on a face.

"Bon-Bon! Ssshhh!" Pinkie Pie shushed.

"What? What did you do to my husband?" Asked Mrs. Cake.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all!" Pinkie bluffed.

Mrs. Cake looked to the back at her dear husbands face, now littered with magic marker. She couldn't help but laugh too.

"Ha ha. Well, okay." She told the 2 fillies. "Why don't you go outside and play? For an August day, it's not that hot out. Go make some friends."

"Ha ha ha. Okay. That sounds like fun!" She said, "But I already know everypony in town. Shall we Bon-Bon?"

The pink pony that makes all the ponies laugh, the very one that we were searching for, was in the back room all along unknown to me and Rainbow Dash. She saw Rainbow Dash and I through the window, and she grew fascinated.

"Wow!" She cheered. "Did Dashie find the human that everypony has been talking about? I hope he's nice! I'm going to throw him a party, but first I'll follow them to make sure that he's not bad like some ponies say he is. Bon-Bon? Want to come along with me?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun to me." Said the one known as Bon-Bon.

"Great! Lets gooooo!" Cheered Pinkie.

"Okay. You girls can go out the back door." Mrs. Cake said. "It's getting busy around this time. I wouldn't want you to interfere with my customers."

And so they did. After waving Mrs. Cake goodbye, they went to track us down.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and I marched quickly out of Sugarcube corner. She had the bag of sweets tied on her back. The variety and color of all those goods was the same color as her mane collectively.

"Okay, I'll admit it!" I said in a loud outburst. "That was the best cinnamon roll I think I've ever had. Now, are you ready to pick up the pace?"

"Heh! You know I am!" She said in a cocky ass tone.

"Okay then. Lets go!"

I set the pace at a full on sprint for me and a trotting pace for Dashie. Thank goodness I could sprint as long as it takes. Rainbow Dash began to run to the right of me and we struck up a conversation.

"So Zylo, can you tell me what Ponyville was like back then?" She asked.

That question opened lots of memories. Some unwanted.

"No. I can't!" I screamed. "Don't ever ask that question again!"

"Oh. I'm...sorry." Said Dash slowing down.

"No wait. I'm sorry." I said slowing with her. "It's just...it was hard back then, but I guess it was for the best."

"Why's that?" She said calmly.

I slowed down and stopped in the middle of the road. Rainbow Dash quickly stopped and turned around to hear what I had to say.

"Zylo? What happened?" She asked again.

The thoughts of remembering the past tore me apart a little bit. Back then was when my mother told me eternal night would be a great and wonderful thing, and I believed her. I believed every word that she told me, every sentence, everything! It turns out, it would not be. She promised me that it would be a sight to behold, and I believed her so strongly, that I did anything I could to help her.

"When I was really small Rainbow Dash," I started. "I had no cares in the world, no worries. I was a great prince, a young and future ruler of our lands, and I simply wanted to be the first prince ever to rule Equestria. I never got the chance. Eventually, I started realizing how crappy it was to live without a mother. I didn't know what to do without a mom to raise me, but we got by just fine. I often wondered just what it was like, what is it like to have a mother. Rainbow? Can you tell me?"

"Well, now that I think of it, it's so...It's excellent!" She flat-out said. "Completely awesome."

"Yeah. I bet so." I said with a fake smile. "You never really thought about it until now did you?"

"To be honest, no. I haven't." She admitted.

I nodded my head slowly at her, then looked to the ground. She felt slightly bad for me, but I didn't want pity from her or anypony.

"Eventually, I started to become more and more of a troublemaker. I guess life just...changed too fast on me. I didn't know what to do at all, or where to go, or even how to behave properly. My father always told me that I would grow up to be a hand-full, whatever a hand is."

To say that would be a giant understatement. Of course I would be a handful! I was a very, very violent individual. I was a Saiyan, a rough aggressive race of people, being raised by Ponies, the softest most peaceful forms of intelligent life out there! I would be way more than just one "hand" full.

"That's sad." She told me. "I'm so sorry to hear that. I have both of my parents still to this day."

"Yes, but you asked me what Ponyville was like back then did you not?" I said.

"Yes I did." She answered.

"I guess I misunderstood." I told her. "Well, like I told you a while ago, it really didn't exist when I was around. However, this may interest you about Equestria."

"Do tell!" Said Rainbow Dash sparked to learn.

"Hah. Enthusiasm for history. I like that." I said to her smiling. "Hundreds and hundreds of years ago, the world really was mostly shrouded in darkness, but my mother and aunt defeated an evil monster that thrived on causing disharmony and chaos. He's very powerful, but Celestia and mother defeated him and turned him into stone."

Both of us just started to walk now. Even though it wasn't that hot, we couldn't talk very well while running that hard.

"Is that why there's a statue of a weird creature over in the gardens of Canterlot?" She asked me.

"Yes...wait. That statue is still there?" I blatantly asked.

"Of course it is." She responded. "Can you tell me anymore about back then. Maybe more about...you?"

"Why do you want to know more about me huh?" I teased.

"Because you're cool!" She blurted out. "You might be the strongest pony...er I mean, creature in Equestria!"

"Well, when I was a pony, I was a little bit bigger than you." I said being modest. "I was not an alicorn like you would think I am too."

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yes. I was an earth pony." I explained. "My mother says that it could be passed on to my children. I had white fur and my mane was about the same style as yours, only difference it was a little bit crazier and shorter."

"Uh-huh? Go on?" She asked.

"Well, my mane and tail were black and red. I had green eyes too!" I said smiling.

"Zylo! Check it out." She interrupted.

We were approaching a fork in the road. One path went straight, the other went to the right forming a 'T'. A sign was in the dirt, freshly planted in the ground. It appeared as if it was planted only moments ago.

"A sign? What's it say Rainbow?" I asked her.

She began to read it. "It reads, 'Pie residence. Keep out!' the arrow pointing to the left reads, 'South rock fields.'"

"Keep out?" I shouted. "No way! I'm going in anyways. As if that's going to stop us. A sign. HA!"

We walked through the gate of the rock farm and found it to be completely abandoned. All of the rocks must have been hauled off recently. That must have been what those 2 earth ponies were doing back at the hospital.

A baseball bat lay near the entrance of the farm. I obtained it.

At the edge of the farm and to the left was a strange looking house. Rainbow Dash and I walked up to the door. Without a doubt, this had to be her house. However, the door was locked. I broke the door down to the house and entered it. Rainbow did not appreciate my vandalism.

"What are you doing!" She screamed alarmed. "Why did you do that?! You broke the door!"

"How else were we to get in?" I asked. "Ask it nicely to open? No I don't think so."

I still had my same spoiled prince attitude. Just like my cousin Blueblood, we thought we could do whatever the hell we want, but NEVER call me Blueblood ever! That's the only thing we have in common. Both of us thought we were badass, but for different reasons. He has wealth, I have something different.

I didn't even know that Blueblood even exists at this point of time!

Inside the house, there was absolutely nothing there. It was completely abandoned, with the exception of a table in the center of a room and a kitchen. The table was littered with all sorts of moving supplies. Duct and electric tape, staplers, staples, that sort of thing. Everything else was gone, like they moved out.

"Your lucky nopony lives here anymore!" She yelled royally pissed. "I wonder where she went?"

"Human!" An annoying voice screamed behind us in the door. "Why did you break into here? And more importantly, how!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie and another pony came into the empty house. This other pony had straight hair that curled at the bottom and it was pink and blue. She had a yellowish coat and 3 pieces of candy as her cutie mark. I think all of you know how Pinkie Pie looks seeing as you worship her, but just in case you don't, Pinkie Pie is an earth pony like myself, but she's ever so strange. Damn near her entire body was coated in pink. Hence her name. Her coat and her mane was slightly more so. It curled like crazy too and it was nice and fluffy. She had pretty blue eyes too and 3 baloons for a cutie mark.

"Pinkie Pie! It's you!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"PINKIE PIE!" I screamed.

Both of us were happy to see her, but I was overjoyed! She looked different, like her pinkness was all inverted all over her body, but she still looked and sounded like Pinkie! She ran from me when I tried to hug the life out of her. Eventually, I captured her in a hug, and spun her to the point that made us both sick.

"I knew you were still alive! I don't know how, but YOUR HERE!" I said in ecstasy. "YEAH! Hahahahaaaa."

"Let go of me! Let go you meanie!" She yelled buried in my hug.

I did. I was kind of hurt that she called me mean for showing compassion after all this time, but whatever. I didn't want to hurt her.

"How are you alive?!" I yelled firing off questions. "What happened to us? Can you tell me? You must know what's going on. You have to! Right?"

"Uhhh. Sorry, but I don't know what your talking about." Pinkie said to me. "I've never seen a human before let alone MET one. Silly!"

"Pinkie Pie don't you see? It's me! Prince Zylo?" I said still in my happy tone. "Don't you recognize me?"

"What? That's not very nice to kid about." She said to me. "The prince has been gone for a very long time."

"I know! That's me! I'm Prince Zylo." I cheered. "Don't you remember all of our misadventures in Canterlot?"

"What?" Pinkie snapped confused. "I never lived in Canterlot. I rarely even go there. Ha ha ha. Silly human."

"Woah!" Bon-Bon stepped in. "You are one of the lost prince's? That can't be. Your human."

"Hey, it's true." Rainbow bravely stated. "He really is Bon-Bon. I experienced Prince Zylo talk to his very mother that's on the moon. I'm helping him reach his father in Canterlot."

"Wow! So your the human?" She asked. "And your name is Zylo? And your the missing prince?"

"Yes, yes, and yes." I answered. "I was born over 1000 years ago. I have been asleep and in a coma-like state for that long. I have only recently returned from Celestia only knows where blah-blah-blah! Once I get to Canterlot and talk to my father Oriyan, he can explain why this has happened to me."

"That's unbelievable!" She told me in glee. "My best friend Lyra is going to flip out when she sees you."

I nodded and smiled at her, but my attention was still mainly on Pinkie Pie, my friend from the past.

"Yes. Now, enough with you." I told Bon-Bon. "Pinkie Pie? I can prove that I know who you are, but first..."

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you really not remember me?" I said in a touch of sadness. "Haven't you been in an induced coma for as long as me? Were you born 1000 years ago?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! No way!" She said laughing at me. "I'm not as old as Celestia! I'm only 10! Hahaha!"

"Oh. So, your not Pinkie Pie?" I asked her in sadness.

"Yes I am!" She told me.

"But you just said..."

"We must have the same names. Isn't that funny?! Hahahaha!"

I was severely disappointed at her words, as well as mad at myself. I was a fool to think that Pinkie Pie went through the EXACT same thing I did. There have probably been a thousand Pinkie Pie's since the one I knew. I was defeated. My friend, my only friend from the past was supposed to know what was going on, but it comes to find out that she let me down. She too was dead. They are in a better place now.

"Why so down frowny pants? Ha ha ha ha"

"Ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Bon-Bon.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Rainbow.

Instantly, that laughter soured my sadness into something worse. Anger. Something I was famous for. Something all Saiyans were famous for.

"No no no NO NO NO! This wasn't supposed to happen." I screamed. "YOU were supposed to help me, but you did nothing of the sort!"

I was draining the empty room of all things funny and laughter. By the minute I only grew more and more angry as I said more and more hurtful things. She absorbed them like a sponge, and fired back with more laughter.

"Look I'm sorry, but I can't help but laugh!" She said laughing. "I laugh at everything! See?"

Pinkie started to look at the table, the chairs, the broken hoe, and even me and laughed like an idiot. It was so stupid! The rest of the girls laughed along with her too, but every time they laughed, it would piss me off so bad.

"Shut up! STOP LAUGHING NOW!" I screamed with intensity.

"Zylo! Calm down! Relax!" Rainbow told me.

"Yeah! Before you blow your stack! Hahahaha!" Pinkie Pie said involuntarily taunting me.

"Shut up! I swear if you don't stop laughing, I'll...I'll... You don't even want to know!" I warned.

An eerie drone filled the room after I yelled. My eyes seemed to glow as I was chewing Pinkie out. I couldn't stand that ignorant and childish laughter she had. She literally DID laugh at everything, and I had absolutely enough! It drove me to the point of insanity.

"I'm sorry Zylo." Pinkie said softly. "Just...don't hurt me. Please..."

With unbelievable fits of rage, I approached Pinkie Pie. It seemed as if I lost control for a moment. I looked straight into the pupil of Pinkie's eyes. She stared at mine, and looked completely afraid, as if she was lost in them. Rainbow Dash jumped in front of me.

"Zylo stop!" She told me. "Calm down, or you're going to lose your mind!"

"Shut your mouth!" I yelled in her face. "I...I needed answers, and I was so sure you could help me Pinkie Pie, but all you did was annoy the hell out of me with that insufferable laughter of yours! Stop laughing around me, and never do it again, or I swear to all that is Equestria, I'll rip your vocal chords out and shove them back down your throat SIDEWAYS!"

What I said was probably the most evil, heartless thing I ever said to anypony. Ever. What an asshole I was, but I do remember how pissed off and serious I was too.

In pure anger, I raised my arm up and punched just to the left of Pinkie Pie, putting a hole through the wall. I, as well as the rest of the girls, were shocked to shit, as my eyes receded from being whited out.

Indeed, that's what caused terror in Pinkies heart. My eyes. My terrible enraged eyes. They were gone, like empty sockets of white. It looked exactly like Twilight's eyes did whenever her magic was in serious use, or whenever Brolly went insane.

It was almost like my memory was being burned away like firewood by the second. From the time I grew angry, to the time I punched the wall, my memory was like a haze. Like I could only remember 30 seconds ago. Have you ever felt this way? I hope you haven't, or won't in the future.

"My...Celestia. What...have I...I done?" I said silently.

"I don't know." Pinkie screamed. "You tell me! You're so scary and you eyes! They were the stuff of nightmares."

I awoken from my enraged mindset. Oh my god! I really screwed up bigtime. After she finished that sentence, the wall cracked and the entire thing crumbled on the floor. Indeed I punched it on purpose, but it felt like somebody grabbed my hand and pushed it into the wall as hard as possible! I even tried to stop myself from hitting the wall at the last second, but somehow I followed through.

The wall was build in the middle of the house. That meant the house would collapse! Quickly, I snagged the tape and the baseball bat, and I held the ceiling up with it while I instructed the girls to escape.

"The house is going to fall! Get out now!" I warned.

Rainbow Dash was the first to sprint frantically out of the house. Even with my best efforts, this house would only stand for mere seconds. Bon-Bon and Pinkie were halfway out the door when the house started to fall in, despite me holding the ceiling up.

I had to do something.

"Guys, WATCH OUT!" I yelled.

The girls screamed their flanks off. They knew that they didn't have enough time to escape on hoofs. I threw my bat outside past the girls and it stuck in the dirt. I jumped and shoved the 2 girls forward. It was really hard too, to make sure they didn't get crushed or impaled by the house. Luckily, they landed safely into the dust as I hit the dirt too.

The rubble of the house barely covered my feet, but I felt and saw wet red substances through my unarmored left arm. There was a sharp, broken piece of wood in it, impaled to where it was sticking out the other side. Just the sight of it brought me to my knees.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I yelled completely devastated. "Oh my dear, sweet, Aunt CELESTIA! AAAAGGGHHHH! This hurts!"

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Bon-Bon helped me to my feet and were equally panicked at my impaled arm. The stake went clean through it too, and almost scraped the bone.

Blood poured from the wound. A very graphic site for not only such little fillies, but for anypony in general. This was a dangerous little accident I caused, and I deserved one more wooden spike through my other arm as punishment.

An awkward moment of silence went by before Pinkie shattered it. She stared at her childhood home in rubble, crying.

"No...NO!" She cried. "How could you do this to me?"

"...Pinkie Pie...I'm sorry." I said, suffering. "I...didn't mean to...AGH!"

Not only did I hurt her feelings, but I destroyed her childhood home too. How could I? We all looked back to the rubble to see a dark shadow rise from it. I gasped, for I knew what this was about. I have seen this before. I know that he's back.

"Oh my goodness! Girls! Get out of here now!" I warned, while suffering on the ground. "Leave through the gate! GO! Right this second."

"But Zylo. Your hurt bad!" Bon-Bon sweetly said.

"Don't you think I know that?!" I snapped. "Hurry! Your in danger! Forget about me, I deserve this...for what I did."

They were confused, but all of them listened to me and they tried to leave the rock farm. Only the speedy Rainbow Dash managed to escape in time. The other 2 were stopped by a shadowy barrier in front of the gate. Too bad none of them could fly at the moment.

Just as I suspected, that evil asshole Phantom materialized in front of me. He looked just the same as how he did the first time I met him. Black robes, eight feet tall. He wore a hood and 2 red eyes glowed through the darkness. I knew this time would be a bit different.

"Yaaah!" Shouted the 2 earth ponies.

"Oh no! Not you again!" I said in despair. "How? Why can't anything ever be easy?"

"You know this guy?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yeah!" I yelled. "He tried to kill me back near the Ponyville hospital."

"What?! He's trying to...kill you?" Bon-Bon asked nearly crying.

"Yeah. But don't worry, I've been him once, I can beat him again. Yeaaggh! OWWW!" I screamed in pain.

The odds were stacked against me this time. My left arm is damaged, and pretty badly. Phantom only stood there as we spoke among each other. Bon-Bon stood by my side and Pinkie Pie, being the kind, and laughable pony she is, tried to introduce herself. Bon-Bon stayed back to keep me company, but trusted Pinkie Pie fully. Bad idea Pinkie! Not to trust Pinkie, but to trust Phantom.

"Ummm. Hi!" Pinkie said ever so nervously. "I'm..."

"Pinkie Pie? Yes. I'm well aware of your name." He said politely. "Are you a friend of Zylo's?"

"Yes! Of course." She cheered.

"What?" Both me and Phantom said astonished.

"He can be a meanie at times, but he's still a pony...er a human being that deserves to laugh along with everpony else." She explained to Phantom.

Unbelievable! After what I told her, after draining the humorous side right out of her, she still considered me her friend? Wow! That really means a lot to me. How could I be so mean to her, when all she tried to do was lighten my day with a little bit of laughter.

Laughter.

"If that is true, then you are an enemy of mine!" Phantom stated.

"WAAAHHH!" Both of the girls screamed. "AAAHHHH!"

With 2 shadowy tentacles jutting out of his shoulders, he grabbed Pinkie Pie first. He approached me as I stood in front of Bon-Bon, blocking him from coming any closer. He captured just Pinkie and gripped her with 2 tentacles this time. Her mouth was closed by the dark shadows so tightly, that she couldn't talk.

"So, you defeated my dark Pokemon last time. So what?" He stated. "Can you defeat an enemy that is twice as strong as you?"

"The only man...who is twice as strong as me...is...my father you creep!" I yelled at him.

"Muhaahaahaahaa!" He guffawed evilly. "Tartarus! You have been slain by the hands of the Arbiter! I give you a second chance! Come back, and dispose of this kid! HA HA HA HA!"

Even Phantom managed to laugh. I was in no such mood. Bon-Bon grew very afraid, so I held her hoof tightly with my good arm. That red ball from hell summoned something that slowly grew from a black silhouette, into a giant creature!

"My...Celestia." I squealed.

* * *

For a moment, the creature began to feel around, like he jumped into a new body. He acted just like me when I was on Vegeta, slowly moving all of his appendages and his fingers. Finally, he spoke.

"Are you that insufferable pest, Zylo? The one I've heard so much about?" This man said to me in deep voice.

Whatever this beast was, it looked like it came straight from the fiery pits of hell, even if it was a species of intelligent life. It sure as hell didn't look intelligent. He was part of a race known as Jiralhanae, but most people simply call them, "Brutes" He was nine feet tall, standing even taller than Phantom did. He had a silver beard and a mohawk. He wielded this giant hammer unlike any I've ever seen before.

"Y-yes?" I barely managed to respond.

Why do I have to face the scariest shit ever? As if my arm impaled by part of Pinkie Pie's old house wasn't bad enough. Bon-Bon ran over to Pinkie Pie's rubble of a house, and grabbed part of the curtains.

"What are you doing Bon-Bon?" I shouted. "Get back here!"

"Nevermind that fool!" Tartarus yelled. "After I'm done destroying you, she is next!"

Bon-Bon came back in a hurry to me with a piece of fabric gently placed in her mouth.

"Bon-Bon!" I screamed. "Get behind me...quickly!"

In a rush, she did just that, and hid herself behind me by my tail. Tartarus stood there studying me, and the environment around him.

"So, your gonna try and save her from the depths of hell?" Asked Tartarus. "Well, I'm sorry to say, but those efforts are futile. You're time is running out, and this rock farm will be your grave!"

This giant furry ape intimidated me even worse than Mightyena and Absol did! Slowly, we backed farther and farther away from him. He simply smiled and approached me faster and faster. I held my bad arm in pain. Tartarus saw that pained look on my face.

"Here!" He shouted gripping the stake in my arm. "Let me take that out of your arm. You are no use harmed."

With one swift motion, he yanked the stake clean out, along with all the blood that followed. I let a terrible Canterlot scream into the air, as I trembled like a wounded animal. Tartarus laughed at my suffering on the ground, as I freaked out in fear and terror.

"Zylo! OH NOO!" Bon-Bon shouts.

"If you wish for me to leave, then try to beat me like a man, and not a coward!" Tartarus taunts.

Coward? He so didn't just go there! Ahh shit! He totally did!

"How...dare you! I'll...make you suffer!" I threatened.

Tartarus again smiled a cocky and arrogant smile. Bon-Bon approached my arm, and smiled.

"Sssshhh!" She said putting her hoof to my lips. "This will help you. My mother taught me how to do this once."

"Wh-what are you..."

"Just relax. This will help you." She said sweetly.

Bon-Bon tied the cloth into a circle, then fastened it around my wound. I stared at her pretty eyes as I watched her play doctor on me. In real life. This was no game.

"There. Is that better?" She said sweetly.

"Yeah. The bleeding has slowed." I said strained. "Bon-Bon. Thank you. It still hurts me though. Ahhh!"

Bon-Bon wrapped her hoofs around my shoulders and squeezed. She silently said to me, "I know Zylo. Please, be okay."

That hug calmed me down. Never is there a more safe place than in a filly's hoofs. Or at least it seems to feel that way sometimes. Bon-Bon rejuvenated me, so I stood up to fight.

"Nah ah ah! Not too fast now!" Said Tartarus to me like a child. "You'll hurt yourself even more."

He approached me and grabbed poor little Bon-Bon by the mane.

"Hey! Let her go!" I yelled trying to get her back.

There was no use. No mere words would get him to give Bon-Bon back to me. She screamed like a bat out of hell. It was sad.

"Oh, I'll give her back alright." He stated. "Only if you beat me."

"No problem!" I said geared for a fight. "Beating things up is one thing I'm good at."

I charged at him with all I had, but my head landed into his giant hand. He did not strike back.

"Woah there. Who said anything about a fight?" Tartarus told me.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "How else am I supposed to get Bon-Bon back?!"

"You must beat me." He said.

"Yeah and that's what I was going to do, until you..."

"At my own game." He finished. "There is no possible way for you to beat me at my own game. Want to play?"

On the battlefield, this joker summons a chess board with every single one of the pieces, all aligned properly. With pawns, bishops, kings, and queens all alike. All there! I grew puzzled. Thats right! A goddamn chess board! What the hell do I look like to you Tartarus? Twist?

"How...do you play?" I asked, while my arm still kicking my ass.

Something was terribly wrong. Something that I was too young to even know back then. Chess? That was a human invention. Plus Phantom stated that he was killed before? By this Arbiter person? Phantom must have informed Tartarus about different worlds. He even knew about many things, but how?

"A game of chess and you ask how to play?" Tartarus said with a sigh. "Aren't you supposed to be a prince!?"

Tartarus bends down and taps me on the head softly. Instantly I flinched, but he didn't hit me that hard enough to harm a fly. All that happened, is that this "Chess" nonsense became very clear to me. What the hell is up with this guy?

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie and Phantom stand on the sidelines, watching very carefully.

"That's right Tartarus." Phantom speaks to himself. "Test the young half Saiyan's wits. If he's as dumb as a bag of hammers like most Saiyans are, then we will know how to beat him. If he's as headstrong as all of the other Saiyans, then all it will take is simple strategy to beat Zylo."

"Mmmm! MMM!" Pinkie attempted to scream.

"Quiet you!" Phantom replied. "Watch you're friend fail at this game. With his failure, your life shall end."

Phantom, Bon-Bon, and I grew very confused. Tartarus only stood there with an expression on his face. It said that he knew what he was doing, like there was a master plan that couldn't fail. Was there? Phantom became angry.

"TARTARUS!" Phantom screamed. "Do as I command! Beat this pest, then you can have Bon-Bon for whatever you please!"

Bon-Bon grew alarmed and panicked in her small cage.

"Noooo!" She wailed in agony. "Save meee!"

"Hah! Don't worry Bon-Bon. He has to go...through me first. I won't break." I said happily.

"Trust me Phantom." Tartarus said in a respectful tone. "We'll get more information from him alive then dead. Either that, or we can kill them and not understand what will happen to this poor boy with his destiny unfulfilled."

"That's the point!" Screamed Phantom. "He's not supposed to fulfill his destiny! Now, destroy him. Make him suffer. Then, you can eat Bon-Bon as your reward."

This was all too much. Why chess? It is clear to me that Tartarus was not your average ruthless killing machine. He isn't as stupid as he looks. Perhaps he's one of the first sophisticated villains I've ever met.

"_What's up with him?_" I thought to myself. "_Even though this is dumb, I'm on the clock. I can feel myself...slipping away very slowly. Maybe I should actually think this through._"

"So, do you accept?" Tartarus asked me.

"Do...I have to play this stupid...game?" I asked sitting down at the table.

Reluctantly, I agreed. Tartarus seemed pleased.

"Alright, since you're new, I'll let you go first with the color of heaven, white. And I'll be black as hell." Said Tartarus.

I was very confused with this nonsense. I'm not a braniac. I'm half Saiyan! Your lucky to have the IQ of 115 as a Saiyan! I got over it and humored him.

"So...what if I beat you?" I asked in a sophisticated manner.

Tartarus moved a pawn two spaces forward. I moved the pawn straight ahead of it by two spaces too.

"You get let go, and I face the consequences." He said in great honor.

"Do I get to be those consequences?" I asked delighted. "If you lose, you have to fight me, right?"

"One of many, yes." He responded.

Carefully, I pondered my next move forward. This time, with a knight. Tartarus seemed happy.

"Hmmm. Indeed, you are strong in body, but your mind is weak." He said with arrogance.

Tartarus moved his rook behind his pawn. I smiled, as I saw a chance to get rid of an important piece. I knocked it over with a bishop, and took the deceased rook's place.

"I'll show you!" I yelled, leaning back in my chair.

Phantom stood back, not releasing his grip on Pinkie Pie. Bon-Bon looked back and forth between me, Tartarus, Phantom, and her friend. Phantom seemed to study me very carefully, as if he was trying to detect a weakness.

"You can try, but you will fail!" He shouted.

* * *

After multiple, grueling minutes of strategy, we were left with about half of our pieces each. For every pawn he destroyed, I destroyed. I killed his spare rook with my last bishop. Eventually, that bishop was destroyed too. Both knights were gone from heaven's side, as were both of Tartarus'es rooks.

"You've got three moves left and then you're dead!" He said smiling. "What shall you do?"

"THIS!"

I moved my rook back to my king and queen to guard me.

"Ah. And yet your sides are still open." He called me out moving a bishop in place.

I grew very nervous, but saw the perfect move. A pawn was nearing Tartarus'es open king. I moved my bishop next to his king.

"Check!" I yelled with a smile. "You're move Mr. Mohawk."

I had him. I was so sure that I was on the verge of winning.

"Good thing we are playing by my rules, or else that would be illegal." He said removing my bishop with another pawn. "You can only move your pawn forward."

I frowned. My opportunity was gone. I had to move my queen to kill his pawn. Again, I was one move away from winning.

"Check. Again!" I shouted.

My reckess ambition to win the game, caused me to move foolishly. He killed my queen. Ahh shit!

"You sacrificed your own queen? A loved one, just for your safety as king. How typical." He told me.

"Oh well." I stated, moving my last rook to the side. "She was getting on my nerves anyways."

"Your queen is what will keep you safe, whoever she may be." Tartarus said looking to Bon-Bon and Pinkie Pie.

Without even checking me and simply just doing it, he killed my king. I was startled. I didn't even see it coming. He won. The game is won by Tartarus! Oh shit. What have I done? And more importantly, what does that mean?

"Now then, with the game won, you must face the consequences." He said evily. "Now, when I kill you, which I will, you will burn in hell for all eternity!"

"Oh nooo!"Bon-Bon shrieked.

"GRRRR! I HATE LOSING!" I shouted.

Tartarus laughed at me. I was doomed to face the pits of eternity, whatever that means. I began to relax. I reached over the table and grabbed his king, queen, and a handful of pawns.

"You see these big guy?" I said in a twisted tone.

"Yes I see." He told me. "A deal is never kept now is it?"

"Not by you or MEEE!"

I crushed the stone pieces into bits of gravel, then tossed it into Tartarus's face hard! He fell back into his seat, screaming, holding his face, eyes watery.

"AAAAAHHHH!" He screamed.

Tartarus randomly started punching my way. I jumped to try to kick him, but he punched my feet. I springboarded off of the attack, sending me skidding back to the dirt where Bon-Bon was at. Tartarus looks to Phantom and nods.

"I'm waiting Zylo. Come at me right now." He said patiently at me.

"I...get the first swing? Well, that's...that's very nice of you!" I said.

I took advantage of his generous offer. With all of my speed and ferocity, I sprung into his stomach with a hard kick. Then, I jabbed him over and over and over again, until he would collapse. Nothing happened. Little did I know that brutes could take one heluva beating! My tiny fists were mere flicks to him.

"My body is as hard as titanium!" he started to say first.

With only one of his large hands, he grabs me by the collar of my shirt. Oxygen slows down to my lungs.

"It's as thick as the Great Wall of China!" He continued.

With his free arm, he punched me three times in the stomach. I'm pretty sure I started to bleed internally.

"And I'm as powerful as the great Elements of HARMONY!"

He threw me down on the ground and kicked me like a kickball. I slammed hard through a tree, making it fall down. This wasn't good at all. He smiled, and threw the tree away from me. I haven't even damaged him yet.

"I...have to end you right now." I shouted. "For Bon-Bon. She will...be safe!"

"You...PEST! I'll end you." He shouted. "Look's like I'll have to use my uncles great hammer. Feel the power of the Fist of Rukt!"

As he held his large hand to the sky, the ground quaked hard! With a bolt of lightning into his hand, a great hammer appeared. It was just as tall as him, if not taller. I had no weapon to call my own, besides my humble baseball bat. I grabbed it and fearlessly stepped up to the plate.

The great beast smashed his hammer my way. I rolled to the right just in time. The shockwave from the hammer thew me over to Bon-Bon's cage. I looked up, smiled, and winked at her, then I jumped away. Tartarus swung the hammer again at me. This time, it grazed me. The immense air turbulence following it sweeped my hair to the right. Large boulders began to fall out of the sky. They were about half the size of Bon-Bon were. Very dangerous indeed.

"Yikes!" I shrieked.

I did what I could. I curled into a ball with my back upward, leaving myself highly vulnerable to another attack, but not to the falling meteors. They bounced hardly off of my stretchy Saiyan armor.

"When I'm done with you, you will hear the accursed bells of false prophets...in HELL!"

Tartarus swung the hammer like a 9 iron. It slammed against the left side of my ribs, smacking me into Bon-Bon's cage. The force of me being flung toward Bon-Bon was so great, that it shattered, freeing her. On the ground, I suffered. I could see nothing. The wind was knocked out of me. That hammer was absolutely bone shattering.

"I...think every...one...of my ribs are broken...Bon-Bon." I told her weakly.

"Zylo. You have to get up. Fight!" She cheered.

I nodded my head, then took Bon-Bon's hoof. We ran to the rubble of Pinkies house, right past Phantom. Tartarus chased us.

"You are weak!" He shouted with a terrible voice. "You are foolish. If you can't beat me, you will never fulfill your destiny!"

"Eat splinters you monster!" I shouted dead serious. "Die! DIIIIEEE!"

With all of my might, I tossed wooden two-by-fours as hard as I could Tartarus's way. I did this as fast and as hard as I could, while backing away from him. Bon-Bon still stayed behind my back, like I instructed her to do.

"Wood cannot stop me!" He shouted in a deep voice. "Not even with the great elements of harmony, the dragon balls, AND the chaos emeralds combined can you defeat me. So now, YOU DIIIEE!"

He swung the hammer to his back, and drilled it down with all his might towards me and Bon-Bon. Bon-Bon flinched and cowered on the ground. An amazing course of energy flowed through me at the right time. With guts, and bravery, I stopped the hammer with my own two bare hands.

"WHAT!?" Tartarus screamed.

With a terrible scream, I held the hammer firm. Tartarus pushed down even harder, but because Bon-Bon was underneath that hammer, it wouldn't move. I wouldn't let it. I had to get her out of harms way, so I planted my feet in the dirt and pushed Tartarus back.

"Not possible! Grrr." He said struggling. "The body of a boy, yet the strength of a man. NO! Not a man, but a Saiyan, and not just any Saiyan, but THE Saiyan."

"Your wrong. My name is Zylo. Got that?!" I screamed with whited out eyes. "I'm Zylo, the son of Prncess Luna and Prince Oriyan, heir to the throne of the ponies, as well as their great protector. I swear as long as there is blood coursing through my veins, and breath in my lungs, you WILL not touch as much as one hair on Bon-Bon's head! Whatever these chaos emeralds, and dragon balls are, they aren't stronger than me. Neither are YOU!"

"_...and a Saiyan is more powerful than any power source in the multiverse!_" He thought to himself while afraid of me. "_How did a Saiyan come to the land of Equestria? Oh Chaos will love this. I just pray to the prophets that Phantom is doing his job correctly._"

With one quick jolt of even more raw strength, the hammer was ripped form his clutches. Tartarus stood in awe as his great weapon was seized by me, a small pony, trapped in the body of a Saiyan child.

"Damnit!" He shouted. "How can I...this isn't possible." He said babbling to himself.

The hammer felt like it weight about 75 pounds! It was outrageous, but nonetheless, I picked it up, with most of the weight being put into my good arm.

"Yup! I'm screwed as hell." Were Tartarus's final words.

"That you are!" I agreed. "HIIIIYAAAAHH!"

With a mighty swing of the hammer, it hit him right on top of his mohawk. He bit his tongue hard too, and most of his teeth shattered like glass. He had a derp face on him when he fainted. It was finished.

"Screw you!" I yelled throwing the hammer to the distance.

* * *

The battle with Tartarus may be over, but I still have one baddy to deal with. All over the field were giant craters, and paths of damage where he swung at. Wood chips littered their yard too.

"Yay! You did it!" Bon-Bon said charging over to me.

"Ha ha. That's right!" I said in a cool tone. "Anyone who comes at me, will never beat me!"

Phantom behind us started to laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" He guffawed. "So, it seems you beat Tartarus, but lost to him in chess. You showed me something today Zylo. Something that I can use against you."

"What do you mean?!" I snapped.

"Can your goody two-shoes conscience handle a death that could have been prevented by you?" Phantom taunted. "We shall see. You will pay for disobeying Chaos."

Phantom glided into the air and took off, flying backwards into the seemingly endless rock farm with Pinkie Pie.

"Oh NO! He's getting away!" Bon-Bon yelled.

I recited a small pep talk to myself to get me mad. I did this while fixing up my baseball bat with tape to reinforce it.

"Pinkie Pie. Forgive me for what I have done." I silently said to myself. "I'll save you from Phantom. He won't hurt you. I know you must be scared, but you'll be alright. I'll stake my life on it. I promise! GRAAAHH!"

When I was fixing the pole, it accidentally tapped right where my tourniquet was at. It hurt like a bitch!

"...Darnit! My left arm is useless!" I said in a troubled tone. "Nevermind that! Pinkie Pie? Once I'm done saving you...then we can laugh side by side, just like the old one did with me. NOW ITS TIME TO END YOU THIS TIME PHANTOM"

The thought of Pinkie Pie dying made me FAR more angry than her laughing at anything. I sprinted towards Phantom with burning white eyes and desire to kill him. Again! With my double layered adrenaline, and magic eyes, I caught up to him rather quickly, even with my left arm not being capable of balancing me.

Chaos'es phantom was moving at a good 15 - 20 miles per hour. It was quite amazing that I was keeping up. Somehow, that gap in my arm didn't hurt nearly as bad as earlier, probably because I couldn't allow it to. I had to focus on freeing Pinkie Pie, not on myself.

"Your trials are useless." Phantom shouted.

"We'll see about that!" I told him.

I ran faster and got up close to him. That's when he surprised me again. In mid-flight, he transformed into another human. This time he was a barbarian-like human that was armed with a quarterstaff. He was shirtless, shredded with muscle, and he wore red leggings. He also had iron boots on too. They looked liked they weighed a ton.

He took a swing at me, and I had to step back or I would have been hit. One more wound of that severity, and I don't think I could run. One hit and it was all over.

I threw my bat in the air, then caught it with my tail. I coiled it around tightly, and dashed fast up to Phantom. He swung his quarterstaff, but it went too low. I jumped out of the way just in time and landed on Phantom's face.

"Agh!" He grunted in disgust. "Get off of me you peasant!"

"Peasant?" I shouted in his ear. "I'll make you eat those words!"

I tried to pull off that mysterious black hood to see what lay beneath it, but it burnt my hands as if it was glowing hot metal, so I just punched him in the head a few times. Phantom grabbed me, and almost threw me off. I dangled by his neck with my 2 legs. I looked to the left. On the other side of a picket fence was Rainbow Dash! She kept jumping up and down, poking her head above it to see. She smiled at me and winked.

"HEEEEY! Rainbow Dash!" I cried for help.

Instantly, the speedy pony jumped the fence like a deer! She dashed to the side of Chaos, who tried to swat his staff at her, but I held it back with my bad arm, which I regretted immediately. It ate into my very vitals it hurt so bad. The pain was that excruciating. It was like someone was pulling on my tail inside my shoulder. With the far end of my bat, I sliced one of the tentacles off with my right arm. It broke rather easily, despite being a blunt object. Pinkie Pie started to slip from his clutches, as Rainbow was ready to catch her. Sadly, it failed! Phantom gripped Pinkie harder, making her scream in pain.

This was not working. I jumped off of Phantom's head and ran with Rainbow Dash. Phantom, with his other newly formed tentacle, started chucking heavy rocks at us as he went by them. One barely grazed Rainbow Dash's head. That's where I drew the line. Rainbow Dash had to back away.

"It's too dangerous!" I warned. "Run WAY ahead of us right now! I'll cover you."

"But Zylo..." She started to argue.

"Stop worrying about me." I intervened. "I can handle myself okay?"

She didn't like it, but she obeyed. She ran to the right of Phantom like I commanded, as he threw rocks at us. This was the side that Pinkie Pie was on too. While covering the girls with my arms and bat, I saw the terrified look in her eyes and the hope when she looked into mine deeply. I had to save her and apologize ASAP.

The longer this brawl went by, the more my left arm caught up to me. The pain sucked!

Once I ran past Chaos, I jumped in the air and spun around to add more power to my attack. I struck him hard in the back with the end again.

"HeeeyyAAAAA!" I shouted with a warcry.

"Uggh!" He yelled affected.

"Ha! That attack definitely did something!" I told myself.

The evil spirit slowed his movements. Phantom stopped in the middle of the field, right where Rainbow Dash did. He surrounded us with a big radius of dark energy. That very same shadowy stuff that I was introduced to earlier.

"I have you trapped now! Prepare for death!" He shouted.

"Fat chance. Bring it on!" I taunted.

I held the bat held almost like a sword. I couldn't hold it with 2 hands because the pain would not allow me to. With his staff ready, Phantom swung vertically at me a few times, but I sidestepped. He kicked me and shoved me back and did all he could to keep me far away from him.

"Darnit! I can't land a punch." I told myself. "I can't get close enough."

Now he started to use his head. He threw rocks at me again. Once I recovered, I swung at the rock with my bat. It went straight for his head, then CRACK!

"Ohhh. That's gotta hurt. Ha ha. Frozen rope!" I laughed.

The barbarian got angry at me and charged me!

"RAAAHH!" He screamed in anger equal to Tartarus. "You've defeated me 1 time too many. You will not this time!"

He jabbed at me with his weapon, but I front-flipped and hit the quarterstaff out of his hand. It landed next to a rock. He picked up a few boulders and tossed them my way, but I ducked, until one hit me square in the middle of my armor. Thank god I had this shit on, or I might have been dead by now. It definitely saved my life more than once.

"Woah. Ah that may have knocked some screws loose!" I said in a daze.

I was stunned by the blow. All I could hear was Rainbow Dash and Bon-Bon screaming for me to watch out and get up, but I couldn't have less time to react. Phantom rolled in the dirt, grabbed his quarterstaff and delivered 100% of his strength into the weapon. It collided with my left arm, right where my elbow was.

I heard a terrible crack, and everything felt like it was going in slow motion. Phantom followed completely through with his attack as I slowly fell to my knees. I was shaken so badly, that I I dropped my weapon to the ground and stood there for a minute, lost.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted.

I released a terrible scream of pain fast into the air. The pain was unbearable! My arm was bent inward towards myself with the stake only adding injury to injury. I couldn't take hardly any more. The trauma was too severe for me to bear.

With me barely able to move, Phantom kicked me back down to the ground near my bat. My face lay buried in the dirt, and it looked like that was it. I was done. That's all I had. My batteries were out.

No! I wasn't done. It wasn't all I had. My batteries still had a little juice in them! One more! Just one more!

"Any last words?" He said with a wicked evil laughter.

He put the quarterstaff gently to my temple.

"I...I REFUSE to give up." I said panting like a dog. "Pinkie will be free...even if...I...have to...lose this arm. I swear it. I SWEAR IT!"

I wasn't afraid, only angry that I have been beaten down this bad. Red angry! My body was restricting what I could to. I felt my limit, and was nowhere near content with it. I was definitely taking too much damage. I didn't know how much longer I would've lasted.

Phantom swung the great staff down, but in the neck of time, I grabbed my stick and blocked it. Deadly shockwaves were sent into my left arm, as I grabbed it with both hands.

I used the only free unarmed weapon I had, my legs. I jumped up in the air, spun, and roundhoused him in the gut, sending him tumbling back.

I slowly ran to him, picked up a giant rock, (again kicking my left arm's ass) and smashed it against his stomach. This severely damaged him as he was reduced to nothing but on the ground, just like I was after that outburst.

"I refuse to go down. Not by you! HHHAAAAAHHH!" I yelled powering up.

I collapsed to the ground on my knees, and Phantom was just a grasp of his hand away from capturing me. Both of us were very close to being done for.

"Back...AWAY!" I yelled, kicking him away.

I grabbed his quarterstaff from his reach. He looked up to me to see a child with a very pissed expression. With just my good arm, I spun in circles as fast as I could. Round and around I went.

"Take...this...HEYA!"

With one hell of a swing, the quarterstaff smacked Phantom in his face. It broke on impact, as the evil Phantom skidded an extra yard across the dry ground. The piece of broken quarterstaff looked nice and sharp.

"Lets see...just how much...you like it." I told him.

I planted the stake through his back! The stake went in like a hot knife in butter. Shadow oozed from the wound, like gas from a broken propane tank. I grabbed my bat and nailed the stake through him even further, planting him in the ground. It was over. For good hopefully this time. It was all over.

"That's it." I stated silently and weakly. "You lose...Phantom, but at least this time, you...hurt me by breaking my arm. Consider that your best accomplishment out of me."

I chopped off the shadowy tentacle with a good karate chop, and Pinkie dropped to the ground. I caught her with my right arm, but not very good so I sat her to the ground quickly.

"But it's not over yet. I'll be back, you'll see. Muhahahaha!" Phantom said while vanishing.

The shadow creature faded away into the very thing he is, an evil, dark, shadow of a demon. It soaked itself up into the dusty and cracked ground, then it disappeared into nothing at all.

"And I'll be...ready for you...you..."

I didn't finish my sentence. There was no point. He was gone.

* * *

The entire field was an empty silence, only the wind and my heavy breathing could be heard in the heat of the afternoon. The ponies approached me looking at my broken arm and flesh wound.

"Guh...AHHH!" I stated making pained noises.

"ZYLO!" Everypony shouted.

The pain did suck. It was extremely painful now that my focus was on it and not fighting, but I had to do one more thing before I let the pain really settle.

"Oh my...I can't...I mean, my head...I can't go on..." I said while very delusional.

"No no! Zylo, don't die on us!" Rainbow said nearly crying.

"Stay alive!" Bon-Bon desperately said. "Don't go towards the light."

"Heh. Don't be silly you...guys." I weakly said. "I'm not going to die, although I think I am bleeding out...and quickly...Kuh...AAAHHH!"

"Don't say that! Your going to be fine." Pinkie said positively. "Laughter is the best medicine after all! Hahah! Right? Hey Zylo? What do you get when you cross a pegasus and a unicorn?"

"No Pinkie, laughter can't fix this. Right now...is the only time when it would make it worse."

"Oh I see..." She said disappointing.

I stood up on my feet and approached Pinkie closer, inch by inch. That was the best I could do at the moment.

"But every other scenario...would be just fine." I said, cheering her up. "I shouldn't have yelled at you...forget what I said to you. Keep laughing, keep lifting peoples spirits. Nopony does it better than you, and even though your not the Pinkie Pie I once knew, well...It was very nice meeting you. It was my pleasure Miss. Pinkie Pie.

"Awww. Thanks!" She bubbly said.

"I promise, whenever I'm all better, you can come with us...to Canterlot." I quietly said. "Me, you and Rainbow Dash."

"Do you Pinkie promise?" She skeptically said.

"Hah...aha...Yeah. Sure Pinkie." I told her. "Ahhh. Gee. I need to...to train more."

"My Celestia Zylo!" Rainbow Dash yelled at me. "You're beaten to a pulp, and that's all you can think about?"

"No. It's not." I told her. "Pinkie? Basically what...I was trying to say is that...I'm...I'm...sorry...uuuuhhhhh..."

Slowly, I saw nothing and heard nothing. Then, I felt my muscles relax. All of them. I was out from the lack of blood. All the ponies began to panic.

"Oh no! What do we do? We can't get him to the hospital in time!" Bon-bon said stating the obvious.

"This is bad. Real bad!" Rainbow Dash repeated.

"Heeeelp! Somepony! HELP US!" Pinkie said crying for help.

Up from the sky, blue and purple stardust fell from space as everypony continued to cry for help. Rainbow Dash started to smile. This would not be the first time she saw this happening.

The stardust materialized into the shape of the princess of the night. She looked almost like a hologram. An image in the air.

"We have sensed that something bad has happened to Zylo. Is my poor baby okay?" Said my mother with deep con

"Princess Luna! It's you!" Rainbow Dash said in ecstasy.

The other 2 were not so happy to see her.

"AHHH!" They screamed in fear. "Could it really be you, Princess Luna?

"Indeed it is us, Nightmare Moon or Luna. Which ever you prefer. We do not care, for the moment that is...Now Bon-Bon. Do not worry your sweet head. Go back to Ponyville. Zylo will be okay. We will make sure of that."

"Oh-ohkay Princess! I'll go immediately." She humbly said. "I'll tell everypony what Zylo did for me and you too Pinkie Pie, but you'll make sure he's okay for me, right Princess?"

"Heh heh." My mother giggled. "Of course Bon-Bon."

"Should I go with her?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"No. You taught my son a valuable lesson." She started. "The power of laughter is indeed important, and powerful. It's one of my favorites! Now, before we heal our son, we must tell you something important about him that he doesn't know yet. Are you willing to listen for him, and tell him later?"

The 2 small fillies just nodded their heads.

"Okay." She said relaxing. "His father is what's known as a Saiyan. He is not a pony like you and I are. They are deliciously evil, and powerful warriors, but my dear Oriyan is the exception. For a Saiyan, he was very sweet and kind to me. Little Zylo here is half Saiyan, half Pony, which makes him extremely powerful, and dangerous."

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were in astonishment! I'm a halfbreed of 2 of the most mystical and powerful races in all of the realms. Who knew? I guess my mother and father did this whole time, and they failed to tell me? They must have their reasons. I guess it would be a tad bit overwhelming. There is not a single soul out there who is half Saiyan, half pony besides my brother and me. It was pretty badass!

All this time, they assumed I was human. It's never a good idea to look at the cover of the book until you've read it eh?

"Currently, Zylo is in his Saiyan form. He can transform at will once he learns and gains the proper power, but he can also transform to look like you. He's an earth pony just like you Pinkie Pie. Make sure to tell him that, or we will haunt you for eternity. Got that?"

"Yes-yes ma'am!" Pinkie fearfully said. "We sure will, right Dashie?"

"Yes. I'll tell him the second he wakes up, but that other human tore up Zylo badly. Can you help him?" Rainbow asked politely.

"Of course we can, but don't forget to tell him this..."

The 2 ponies nodded their heads, and listened to the urgent and important message that was to be delivered to me.

"This half saiyan and pony has been created for a purpose, bigger than you can fathom. His father is a Saiyan, and we are a Pony. His destiny is amazing, and must be helped. Feel honored to help him because it is a very great adventure my son began. Now go! Advise him correctly on the way!"

The stardust swirled above my head, then absorbed into my arm and flesh wound. Slowly, the wound began to close, and my arm began to straighten.

"I do feel honored to help our missing prince." Rainbow said in my mothers absence.

"So it's really him?" Pinkie Pie asked. "It's official huh?"

"Well, I think so. I'll believe it when I see him as a pony." She told her friend. "But I do know this. Zylo has returned to Equestria. He has to be taken to Canterlot, but we have to take him back to Ponyville so he can get better."

"Alright. I'm sure we can take him to Rarity's house. She won't mind at all. Ha ha ha."

"Yeah! Well, maybe."

"Why do you say that?" Pinkie Pie curiously asked.

"She will at first." Rainbow Dash said. "AND she will want to do something about that armor of his."

"Hahaha! I'm sure she will find something wrong with it huh?" Pinkie said jokingly.

The ponies felt at ease that my mother visited them and healed my arm. Now, there was nothing to worry about for the moment, besides getting me back up and conscious.

Both of the ponies picked me up and walked side by side to Ponyville. Us 3 were headed to this new pony's house, Rarity. Another interesting pony to meet, and another important lesson to learn!

You know what, speaking of learning, I learned something that day. Don't put someone down just because things didn't turn out the way you wanted. Instead, drown your sorrows with your friends. No not with some cold ones, with laughter of course! Be happy and laugh lots. It's good for you and everyone around you, no matter the circumstance. You know it is! So go laugh at something after this!

END CHAPTER 3

* * *

**Ah! Right-o! Chapter 3 is up now. Oh boy! Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter that is over 16,000 words. Tell me if you adored it, or despised it. Next chapter will be called... Well, no spoilers, but try to guess what it is. Next chapter involves the pony that acts like me. Or perhaps I act like her.**

**Quick question. Can any of you sharp cookies guess what game Tartarus is from? I'll give you a hint. The person who defeated him is from the same game. Guess what it is, and you're the badass of the next chapter. Also, I asked this in my other story, but who is more badass? Vegeta or Goku? Tell me what you think in a review. **

**Don't forget to support me with a favorite, follow, or a review. Even if you don't remember this. As always, thanks for reading!**


	4. A Beautiful Heart

Chapter 4 - A Beautiful Heart

August 7th, 2004 - 6:00 P.M.

Zylo

En route to Ponyville

* * *

My suffering by that gruesome battle, caused the worst nightmare I've ever had the displeasure of witnessing! The absence of wholesome food from my diet doesn't exactly help a starving Saiyan half-breed such as myself. I haven't eaten right in days! My body currently is beaten, malnourished, and in a complete state of suffering. This nightmare I was trapped in, I could not wake up from it, no matter what my efforts were. Nothing seemed to work. There was only one thing I could do, and that would be to wait for it to blow over.

"For Celestia's sake Pinkie, pick up the pace!" Shouted a worried Rainbow Dash. "His arm may be better, but that doesn't mean he's wont run out of blood. Now, move it!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Whined Pinkie Pie. "My goodness. Do you think Zylo will even make it?"

"There is no doubt in my mind he will." She said as if her head told her otherwise. "He has to be okay. He...he just has to."

Rainbow Dash stared down at my face to see that a struggle was going on deep in my head. Both her and Pinkie Pie gasped. Pinkie placed a hoof to my forehead.

"My oh my! He's burning up!" She said in an alarmed manor. "This is no laughing matter. Dash? I agree. We should hurry!"

The small ponies picked up the pace a bit, as my feet dragged across the ground like inconvenient anchors. While they hurried to Ponyville, I was suffering in my own dreams. Destined to be trapped for what seemed like forever. It felt strange, like I was back in my pod once more, only this time I could move around and become conscious. It was still horrible to be stuck in a fake reality like this.

The worst part about it all was not that I couldn't wake up, but that I didn't even know I was dreaming!

* * *

At first, my sleep did me some good. I didn't dream of anything up until now, but I did feel at ease. Have you ever felt like that before? It was complete and quiet bliss. It's damn near how every sleep should be. Then, a snap of the finger brought me to dreamland.

I began to notice the building I was in. It was some dark castle-like building. It was very ancient. The roof of this place was hardly even there, as if some giant took it off. Pillars were covered in vines. They were hairline cracked all the way up most of them. Some of them held up nothing but the air above it. Outside were thick giant trees that even stretched above the temple. It was nighttime thankfully.

"Ohh man. What...the heck?" I said to myself worried. "Where am I?"

This place was already looking weird as hell. It didn't feel right. Something about this trash hole was off. Up towards the back of the ruins was an altar looking thing. 5 stones sat in a perfect circle on it. You could tell from the thick dust that covered it, that they haven't moved in a long ass time. All of the stones were inscribed with something. It looked almost like cutie marks were etched in them.

"Oh wow! I hope I have a cutie mark that cool someday!" I said in an outburst. "This balloon would be nice. But what about the 3 diamonds? The lightning bolt would be too, but not the apple and the butterfly. Too girly."

Little did I know of the bearer of the elements, even though I already met 2 of them. The stones got me ever so curious, so I jumped to them to get a better look.

"Wait. That's Rainbow Dash's cutie mark. And isn't that Pinkie's?" I asked myself. "What is this place? It's so weird."

Unfortunately, somepony answered for me. Behind me was a teenage boy. I guess I lied, it wasn't a pony, but a human! He had hair just as black as mine, but his was MUCH more tame. It was also way shorter too. He wore a brown coat that went down to his ass. He had a button-down shirt too that was also brown, but it was a lighter shade. He had a red bow tie fastened around his neck too. In his left hand, he held something. It looked like a futuristic piece of technology. I generally don't like technology like this. Call me old fashioned!

"A temple from the looks of it." The stranger answered in a deeper voice than mine. "Hmmm. That's odd!"

"Uhh...Who are you?" I said awkwardly. "What's odd is how I'm here, and there's another human here too besides myself! What happened after I fought Phantom? Where are the girls? Do you know?"

"Woah woah woah! Slow down boy. Too many questions." He told me. "And for your information, neither of us are human."

"What? Oh yeah, that's right." I said like a dope. "I'm a pony of course. Ha ha ha!"

"Wrong. There is only half of a pony here." He mysteriously said. "I don't see any humans here! I'm a time lord. Humans cannot live to be 396 years old like me."

All I could do is smile. A person that is 396? That's incredible. He probably thinks he's the oldest here, but he's not. That woud be me by default.

"I'm still older than you. Heh heh!" I said smiling and teasing.

"How old are you again?" He asked.

"Ummm. I was born in 996." I told him. "I was forced in timelock until this year. Last I checked I was eight."

"So your 1004 then? Hmmm yes. I'm afraid I was 396 when you were born, and when Celly put my mind and body into yours. So ha! That's also back when I knew your dad. Let's just say that's how me and your aunt became acquainted."

What this new kid just said blew my mind me. Celestia did WHAT to him? He met WHO? This couldn't be. My ears must be playing tricks on me. That was the only explanation.

"Wait...what did you say my Aunt Celestia did?" I asked creeped out as hell. "You know my Dad too?"

"Well, your mom and aunt did it. It was punishment." He told me. "And your Dad met me."

"Wh...what?! Punishment!" I said pissed off as hell. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean punk!?"

"Ha ha ha. Anyways..." He stated, not giving an answer. "It's up to me to make sure that you...huh?"

This guy, lets call the damn guy Josh for now, couldn't finish what he was going to say. Josh was interrupted by that stupid pen looking thing. It started to beep.

"Oh hold on Zylo." Josh told me.

Again, I was astounded. Now he knows my name!? What the hell is happening? The stranger grabbed the device and pointed it forward. He pressed a button.

"Oh no..." He said.

I walked closer to this kid and looked at what he was looking at.

"What's the problem?" I asked. "And what is that thing?"

"Something's coming." He stated in worry. "Something I haven't seen since the end of my sentence, a creature that caused all my problems to begin with. Discord!"

My tail started to wag back and forth like that of a dogs. Maybe a foe has come to kill this guy? Well not if I have anything to do with it! Don't worry random stranger, Zylo will save the day!

"Hey!" I asked in exstacy. "Is he bad?! Maybe I can fight him? What did he do? Is he tough? Oh I hope so! Lemme take a crack at him. Huh huh huh!?"

"Jeez kid, your mother wasn't kidding." Nick said, while giving me a funny ass look. "You are a warmonger! Either that or a super hero."

"I'm neither." I told him. "I just like the sport! It's fun!"

"Yeah? Well Discord isn't fun what-so-ever! He's the lord of Chaos and the biggest pain I've ever..."

Then, a dragon-like creature appeared in front of both of us. He surprised us and knocked us both hard on our asses.

"Correction." He stated. "The biggest pain anypony has ever...oh what were you going to say? Had to deal with? Had the displeasure of meeting?"

He looked so silly. He had different kids of legs, horns, arms, claws, and more! All smashed into one poor unlucky corpse. He was so weird to even glance at. It was too funny for me NOT to make fun of him, but also creepy at the same time.

"Ha ha! This funky looking stuffed animal is your friend here?" I said in a rather mouthy tone.

"Discord!" Said the teen springing up from the ground. "I haven't seen you in ages. What are you doing here?"

"The same reason you are. I'm here to talk to Zylo." He said in a mysterious tone.

As if this thing was staged, both walked in front of me about ten feet or so and stood side by side.

"Oh the master of all chaos want's to talk to an idiot?" He stated. "I know you. You're going to do to him what you tried to do to me! Well, it's not happening. You hear me!? I won't let it."

"An idiot? Oh that's so mean Nick." Discord said in a fake sentimental tone. "He's just a kid. And plus, who needs him for his brains? I'm interested in something else."

Hmmmmm. Interesting. The kid that looks nice is a total asshole, but the one that looks like a total asshole is nice? An idiot am I? What's that make YOU huh?

"Maybe I'm just crabby after what happened between us." He said to Discord. "He may be a kid, and no offense Z, but both you and I know that kids are the easiest to corrupt. You know me well, and be honest. Why are you back? I can tell when your lying."

The creature stopped flying in place, and snapped his fingers. A flying couch appeared for both him and the teen. The one for Nick was blue and white. The one Discord sat in was black and red. Rather strange eh?

"Oh very well." He said lazily. "You and I have opposite jobs do we not? Your job is to save Zylo, mine is to kill him. We already know who's going to succeed."

I started to grow rather alarmed. This joker was going to kill me? Oh shit! Things just got pretty damn serious pretty damn fast. If only I knew this was a dream.

"Me." The Timelord coldly answered.

"How?" Asked Discord calmly. "You won't even be able to leave this kids head. Ha ha ha ha!"

"You know how! It's happened to you once before, and its going to happen again. I out of all people know that, so if history repeats itself, I win." Nick said while smiling. "Oh, and tell me this. How did you get free from your stone prison that Celestia locked you in anyways?"

"Who said I'm free?" He mouthed back. "With a little help from my favorite individual Chaos, anything is possible. Oh and Timelord?"

"What?" He yelled.

"History can be re-written. You, out of all people know that. Don't you?"

Those words cut the stranger like a knife. He stood up and walked closer to Discord, like he was going to kick his ass. Sadly, he vanished away before he even got the chance. Sonova bitch! There goes my fun.

"Mehehehehe HA HA HA HA HA!" Discord said with his laugh taunting through my head.

As quickly as he appeared, he was gone. The teen's brown eyes widened big time.

"Oh no! Damnit, I know what he's up to!" Josh shouted.

"What is it? What's going on!?" I asked very interested. "Awww, I never got to fight him!"

"Listen, when you wake up, tell Luna and Celestia to release me." He begged. "I don't care how much they don't want to let me out. The time has come, so make them! Discord will return soon, and when he does, he's going to turn you evil and kill me. I know we're not exactly on good terms, but please trust me."

How dare he ask such a favor from me! After what he said, the way he treated me just then? What a shitty first impression. It took me a minute to think about it (And by that, I mean it took me about a nanosecond) but after considering it, I had to decline.

"What are you talking about you weirdo? I'm not dreaming!" I yelled. "And no. I don't think I will tell them that. Why should I? All you've managed to do is call me an idiot. You strike me as the selfish kind. I don't like that at all."

Before I could walk off, he grabbed my by the cuff of my armor.

"Listen. Here's why. Are you a good person?" He asked concerned.

"Well, sometimes." I answered. "I do have a bad attitude though. I knew that since I was born!"

"So you want to be an evil killing machine? I see." He said interested. "You want to kill everyone, never find love, and just cause pain and misery? The only reason I act the way I do is because as long as I'm inside you, part of my personality comes from you. In other words, the jerky and arrogant side. That's what I get for lingering in a Saiyan's mind. Listen, I hate it. If you want the world to end, everyone you know and love die, and be the worst thing of all creation, then go right ahead. Your little brother will pick up the slack for you. But if you want everyone happy and safe, trust me. Outside, I'm much much nicer."

"Yeah yeah, I'm sure you think you are. What makes you think I'll be like that?" I asked. "You know something I don't. Spill it! Your hiding something. I know it!"

"Discord can corrupt you with one touch." He said starting to raise his voice. "I know, trust me. He didn't do it to me, but he did it to someone I loved once. He even made us fight. I didn't fight back and in the end, Discord killed her. I have a long and dangerous past, but the future is even more dangerous. 'History can be rewritten', that's what Discord said. He's going to break free and corrupt you before I get out! If that happens, then bye-bye world. Oh, and me as well. Do you understand?"

Wow! What a speech.

"Will me being corrupted really be a death sentence?" I asked him afraid for the answer. "Nopony will be able to stop me will they?"

"Yes. Any effort would be in vain." He answered in despair. "You will be the very last to die. If nopony will be able to stop you, then Equestria will be destroyed. Once this planet is destroyed, you move onto the next one. Eventually, the entire universe won't be enough to contain you. You will just move into different dimensions, then kill off other planets! ITS HORRIBLE ISN'T IT!"

My eyes were as big as dinner plates, but quickly, I snapped out of it.

"Hmmm. Well, this presents a problem." I answered whilst smiling.

"Just tell Luna and Celestia to bring me out and they'll explain everything else okay?" He asked me.

"Do you plan on taking on that creature?" I asked.

"Yes. I've defeated him before, I'll defeat him again." He answered while turning away from me.

"Yeah, in your head maybe. Well, can you even fight?" I asked him. "No offense, but you look pretty scrawny."

"No." He answered like a madman. "But I have the IQ of 300. The same IQ of a madman you will eventually have to face. I know which way he went. I'm going in to kick his flank!"

Without even saying goodbye, the kid jumped up and touched his shoes. A bright flash of light blinded me from seeing for a few seconds. Only a blue trail went off into the distance.

"You fool. I can help you." I yelled to wherever he ran to. "I hope you're gonna be okay. That guy did look really scary."

A moment of silence went on. Then, thunder screamed through the ancient temple. A flash of light shined, and a silhouette of another creature shone on the floor. It looked to be really small, and it had a very long tail.

"Oh my Celestia. What was that?" I said growing afraid.

I looked around to see that little bastard, but it didn't come back. Until it showed up in my face that is.

"GAAAH!" I yelled.

The small creature flew back a little bit, as it's giant tail floated around like it was in space. It hid behind a rock and looked at me sadly.

"Aww. It's adorable!" I shouted like a little girl.

The cute pink rabbit/cat thing had shiny blue eyes, pointed ears and a tail that was way longer than it's entire body length! It had the big feet of a rabbit, but it's ears said otherwise. It looked like a cat, especially when it shouted, 'Mew! Mew'!

"Sorry if I scared you." I said to it as if it was a baby. "Are you okay?"

He made a curious sound, then he nodded his head twice.

"Good! Ha ha ha! What's your name little guy?" I said approaching him.

With each step I took, he glided away from me twice as far. Immediately, I stopped to make sure he didn't get the wrong idea.

"Hey. I'm not gonna hurt you little guy. Can you come here for me?" I softly said.

"Mew?" It asked.

As cautiously and as carefully as I could, I slowly moved closer to it. It watched me very carefully. The cute and cuddly thing looked so soft. If only I could touch it's tail. That would be enough for me.

Slyly, I walked to him and whispered, "That's it. I'm not a bad guy. Just trust me and..."

My hand was so close to it's tail that looked like it was made of velvet. My fingers barely grazed the end of it, then it giggled.

"Mew mewmewmewmewmew!" It said.

"Hey. What are you laughing at?" I asked it while laughing with it. "I have YOU by the tail."

It didn't respond. It just looked deviously at me, and then shouted, "MEEWW!"

I grew really alarmed. It wrapped it's tail tightly around my wrist. I figured it got mad at me for grabbing it's tail. In what seemed like an instant, that creature took off straight into the sky, despite me resisting.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed into the storm.

The creature flew so fast, that I could hardly breathe. It was horrifying. Raindrops, branches, leaves and all smacked into my face. It zoomed around the place about 100 times before coming to a stop on top of the building. We landed on a small patch of roof.

"Gah! What the heck man?!" I shouted. "Are you trying to kill me you little rat?!"

"Mew mew mew mew!" It giggled.

"You think that's funny do you?" I asked. "Well, how about THIS!"

The little critter flinched, but then it looked back at me with its beady eyes. I did nothing, as the Pokemon grew confused.

"Hey. Look what I got in my hand!" I told it. "Oooooh. It's a mystery."

"Mew?" It asked.

Slowly, it flew over to me. It sniffed my closed palm. Then, as quickly as it took off, I snatched it into my arms and played with it. It escaped my grip, then with the edge of it's tail, it tickled me.

"Hehhehheh. Hahaha! Stop it. Ah haha! That...tickles you little...AAAHAHAH!"

"Mew. MEW!" It happily stated.

After a few minutes of playtime, both of us started to settle down.

"So, do you have a name?" I asked him.

"Mew!" It said whilst nodding it's head.

"Well, what is it?" I said, asking another question to it.

"Mew. Mew mew! Mew mewmewmew. Mew!"

"Is that so? So, it's Mew?" I asked him.

"Mew!" It said in a mad tone.

"Hey sorry. So, that's all you can say? Your name? That reminds me of my good friend Absol. That's all he could say. He was way bigger than you."

"Mew." It said to me. "Mew mew."

"I sure do miss him. I was even going to name him too. Do you think I'll ever see him again?" I asked.

"Mew mew!" It happily said.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Mew mew!" It said extremely worried. "Mew mew meeewww! Mew mewmew. Mew?"

"I wish I could understand what you were saying." I asked.

"Mew said that it needs to make it to Canterlot, before it's too late. It's of the utmost importance that this legendary Pokemon is kept safe. It's probably the last of it's kind." Said a very familiar voice.

I looked behind me to see the Timelord standing on a pillar. Josh! He looked at me with a smile.

"You! I thought you ran off." I shouted at the Timelord.

"No. I'm trying to find Discord so that I may kill him." He darkly said. "Mew has to be escorted Zylo, and he seems to have taking a liking to you."

"Is that true buddy?" I asked him.

"Mew! Mew mew!" It happily said.

I hope it agreed to liking me. It pointed it's long tail to the distance, where you could just make out Canterlot through the storms whenever lightning struck.

"So, if you're after Discord, and Discord took off out of here, then what are you doing with me and Mew?" I asked.

"Because. Discord is going to attack you any second now." He boldly answered.

"WHAT?!" I said jumping almost off the pillar.

"Yeah." He said while yawning. "He should right about...NOW!"

As if on cue, Discord shattered the ceiling from where I once stood. I grabbed Mew and dived head first down to the floor. Discord missed me by one of Mew's delicate little microscopic hairs. I cradled him in my arms, as I let my back take most of the impact. Discord swooped form the clouds and back down to me in a flash.

"Zylo!" Nick said concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said. "Mew? Are you okay?"

"Mew!" It said.

The little thing sat on my shoulders and wrapped it's tail around my armpit to keep it anchored to me. Discord slowly grew closer. He stood there for what felt like hours, then he glanced at Josh.

"So Nick." Said Discord. "Notice anything...different about me? Perhaps, something to do with my strength?"

"So that's your name?!" I asked Josh AKA, Nick.

"No. You're just stupider. That's all." Mouthed the teenage Timelord. "If this is a trap, you've made a very big mistake."

"It might be a trap. Who knows!" Said Discord. "I mean...it could be. You know me timeboy."

"That's TimeLORD!" He screamed totally pissed. "This trap has a great big mistake! Didn't your mother ever tell you? There's one thing you never put in a trap if you're smart that is. If you value your continued existence, and if you have any plans of seeing tomorrow, then there's one thing you never ever put in a trap."

"What would that be? I'm just dying to know?" Discord shouted.

The teenage boy didn't respond. Instead, he grew furious at Discord and just snorted angrily to himself.

"How DAAARE you mention my mother." He falsely said. "I...I never knew her. Waaahhh! Boo-hoo! Boo-hoo!"

The creature snapped his claws. From thin air, 6 pods appeared. It was a strange mass of...something that looked like meat. Slowly, things started to rise from them.

"Mew!" Said Mew worried.

"That's nasty. Wait is that...a head?" I asked myself. "Oh no! Discord is calling for reinforcements! Not good."

The pod to the left was the first to vanish. From it's place was a creature that looked suspiciously like Mew. Instead of being pink, it was purple and white. Most of it's tail was where the purple was at. It had strange purple eyes, and balls at the end of it's fingers and toes. It was about 4 to 5 feet tall too!

The second pod ejected a small metal creature. It was blue with a yellow finish to it. It's eyes were red circles that really bothered me. It was also in the shape of a blue hedgehog too.

The third was another purple and white creature, but this one looked more like a man. He had 2 black jagged horns above his ears. He had the stone cold face of a killer. His pink tail dragged on the ground. This creature looked a lot like Mew, but they were very different at the same time.

The fourth one was a man that looked to be completely rectangular. His arms, legs, torso, and even his head were just nothing but squares. He looked like a poorly animated video game character. He had blue pants, a cyan shirt, and terrible glowing white eyes. They glowed exactly in the same manor mine were capable of doing!

The fifth was a red headed man with a beard. He looked like a tall troll, and he also looked like he was dressed like a king too. He had a giant red cape that dangled to his brown boots. His clothing was so sophisticated that it would take an hour to describe it!

"Look. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Said Discord. "Well, you could do it the medium way. Or perhaps the extra easy way. That would be best. Or you can do it the easy-medium-hard..."

"Nah!" Nick answered. "Let's do it my way."

The tenacious teenager crouched into the EXACT same fighting position as I always did. He also used my line too. That is definitely cool enough for me to say to the bad guys.

"What the heck!?" I said quietly to myself. "Is this me in the future or something? He's got the same attitude and fighting style as me. The only difference, is he won't shut up about time and space and stupid stuff like that."

All 5 of the baddies made a circle around the kid, with Discord simply watching. He looked around and shot a cocky smile at both of us. Nick valiantly kept his cool and looked at me.

"Zylo. Now's your chance. Run while I fend them off." He yelled at me.

I had no other options. It grew important to me that no one hurts Mew. It grew so important, that I plain forgot about fighting Discord and his friends. I don't know why they want it, but they aren't getting it. I'll keep it safe.

I followed the brave Timelords advice and took off out of the building as fast as I could. I climbed out of the broken wall. Below me was a thick and dense forest. Well, looks like I'm about to get muddy, or maybe even dead. I knew this forest the instant I saw it. How could I not know of the legendary Everfree?

"The Everfree forest." I said in fear. "Mew, this could get bad."

With no regrets, I dived down to the thick trees below us. The Timelord was left back to buy us some time. He looked back to see me disappear.

"I'm only as good as that kid is." He said. "I hope he's as strong as Celestia and Luna SAY he is. I'm gonna need it."

Nick straightened out and grew a tough tone.

"Let's see who's gonna step up to the plate first." He said looking around.

None of the goons said anything what-so-ever. They just went closer and closer to Nick ominously.

"We've got Bozo the clown, Ronald McDonald, Barney, and finally Tweedle and Deedle here. What a crew!" He told Discord. "Is this really all you have to stop me?"

Discord grew furious as he smiled a twisted grin.

"Grrr. Don't just stand there and let him awesomely criticize you, ATTACK!" Shouted Discord.

"I like to know the names of those that I obliterate first." He yelled. "Discord, tell me right now."

"Only if you share your name." Discord asked him.

"Well, it's not a very good idea, but fine." Said the kid in defeat. "My name is Nick, and I'm here to make sure Zylo doesn't get himself killed. Your not getting Mew. You know that right?"

"On the contrary." Said Discord in a calm and collected tone. "Mewtwo, Metal Sonic, Frieza, Herobrine, and Ganondorf will take care of you with ease. Show him guys! Fight! NOW!"

All 5 of them simultaneously did what Discord commanded. Nick fended them off with unbelievably fast speed. He was already at his 100 percent maximum power, which was the exact same as mine. Right off the bat pushing yourself this hard is never a good idea. He would not last long.

"Grr. Grr. Is this...all you got...Discord!?" Nick shouted whilst struggling like hell. "Take this!"

With all of his strength, he nailed Mewtwo down into the dirt with 2 fists. Herobrine started to shoot arrows at him. They made full contact with Nick's back as he was stunned on the ground. The fight broke for a minute.

"See?" Discord said approaching. "Not only are you outnumbered, but you are outmatched too."

"That's what you think." He yelled picking arrows out of his back. "I'm not done YET!"

Nick tackled Frieza as he flew around the building. A powerful aura burned around Frieza, like he was on fire. Nick jabbed him in the sides, but it didn't do much damage whatsoever. He slipped and was now only hanging on by Frieza's tail. He was easily whipped off and was sent flying to the wall.

"Thanks for that boost!" he yelled to Frieza.

He flipped around and rebounded straight for Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic created an impenetrable barrier to shield himself. Nick smashed into the shield with his hard head. He flinched and was stunned. Ganondorf was quick to take advantage as he attacked with a giant yellow ball he held over his head. Dark magic nailed Nick, causing static to crackle all over his body. Mewtwo held out one hand and attacked with a hyper beam. Frieza held out his pointer finger and sent a finger beam Nick's way. Herobrine grabbed his glowing bow and sent a fire arrow to Nick's head. Metal Sonic ran up a wall, then dived from it smashing into Nick with that same shield from earlier.

All 5 attacks were completely devastating. A once powerful and energetic Timelord had been easily brought to his knees with the little help of evil teamwork. Nick laid on the ground beaten to shit. He feebly got up to his knees, then collapsed to only one. Discord grabbed him with his lion paw by his shirt as he made small and painful noises.

"You see?" He said happily. "You can't stop us. Your nothing."

"He...hehehehe." he weakly laughed. "...you fool. I've already won. You fell right into my trap. Don't...you just love it when a plan goes in a full swing?"

"AHHH! What?" Discord said shocked.

"Do...you remember when I asked you what to never put in a trap? Well, that would be me! Ha ha. HAHAHAHA! By now, Zylo has made his way to Canterlot. You...lose guy. Mew is safe. There is no way you can catch up to him."

"Graah!" Discord said throwing Nick down to the ground as hard as he could. "Guys, we must go after him. Right now. There isn't a moment to spare."

All 6 of them dashed out of the temple, leaving Nick to die. The poor timelord was now all by his lonesome, left for death. Before he was a goner, he stretched his palm out to the floor.

"If he can make 5 enemies to kill Zylo, then I can make 5 good guys to save them." He said with his final breaths.

Sparkling energy came from each one of his fingers. Instead of gross looking pods, just a simple flash of beautiful light summoned five heroes.

"Ash...Sonic...Vegeta...Steve...Link..." He stated weakly. "It's up to you. Don't let him down. Please..."

Just as fast as Nick passed out, the five strange heroes left the temple to go after me.

* * *

It was very dark in this terrible forest, even know the moon was twice as bright as normal. I jumped to the other side of a pit with the aid of a broken bridge. I dashed past trees with terrible scary faces on them as I smashed through their branches. I dodged a purple monster with a mustache for some weird ass reason. Seconds later, I dodged a manticorn as well. There was no time for these obstacles. Unfortunately, I ran into one that I couldn't avoid. Then, I ran off of a steep cliff by accident.

"WOOOOAAAAAHHHH! YEEEAAAGHH!"

The drop was over 100 feet tall! Below me were only coniferous trees to slow my descent. I grabbed Mew and held him close to my chest again, as the branches destroyed the back of my armor. I tumbled down the branches like a rag doll. The fall knocked the wind out of me, and into an open area.

"Mew. I...I can't see a thing." I said stunned on the ground.

The pink creature heard noises coming from the sky. He looked up to see 2 familiar alicorns fly down to aid me.

"Nephew!" One shouted.

"Son!" The other one yelled.

I knew those voices. They were all too familiar to me. Family was here to save me.

"Aunt Celestia? Mom?" I asked.

I rubbed my eyes, and when they finally focused, I could tell it was them.

"Yes yes yes." Celestia said in a terrible hurry. "It's us. Now come with us right now."

"Why!" I hastily said. "What's this all about?"

"Son! LISTEN!" My mother said rashly. "We have to go right now. It absolutely is NOT safe here. You cannot be allowed to die."

"WHAT?!" I screamed confused. "I'm not going to die."

"Stop talking!" She ordered. "Quickly, grab my hoof. We are going to Canterlot immediately to keep you and Mew safe from harm."

She's never talked to me like that. It was annoying to be rushed this quickly. Something must be seriously wrong. Even though I was terribly confused and annoyed, I listened to her and reached for her hoof, but then I was attacked before we could leave.

That one asshole appeared out of thin air! He grabbed me by both of my hands.

"Your not going anywhere Zylo!" He shouted. "That Mew will be ours, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Mew jumped off of my shoulders and on to Celestia's back. I struggled to get away from him, but it was no good. I was overpowered.

"Oh no!" Celestia shouted. "It's too late to anything to make your son stronger dear sister. I'm sorry."

"No. I believe in him." She said gently.

"Now's the time to be realistic!" Celestia hastily said. "Zylo cannot ward off 5 super powerful villains. There is no way he can take all of them on at full power. Not even close! Only a super Saiyan would be capable of such incredible feats."

My mother growled in frustration. Part of her knew that what her sister was saying was completely true, but part of her wasn't wanting to believe it. She still didn't give up on me. She believed I could do anything I wanted to do.

She shook her head, looked tentatively into Celestias eyes and harshly said. "And that's exactly what my son is. Both of them."

"A super Saiyan?" Said Celestia in response. "Are you crazy? They have the power level of about ten normal ponies. A super Saiyan has one hundred times the power of BOTH of us. COMBINED! Have you lost your mind?"

"No. You have." Was my mother's answer. "Zylo! It's up to you now. Do what you were born to do. FIGHT!"

My fear was instantly dismissed. She was right. That is why I was created, literally (especially in the long run). I smiled and dropped my restraints.

"Just don't let Mew get hurt. They want it for some reason." I shouted.

My personality instantly flipped to focus on kicking Discord's ass. I used the back of my head as a weapon. As hard as I could, I slammed it into Discord's chest. He instantly let go of me.

"Ohh...Owww!" He said in pain. "Little kid is tougher than he looks."

"That's right!" I shouted. "It's time to do what I do best! My mother's right."

"Hah! And what would that be?" Discord told me. "What are you best at? Tell me."

Without warning, I sucker punched him with the speed of lightning. The jacked up tyrant of chaos went falling down like a London bridge.

"I'd rather show you. Actions speak louder than words after all." I said in my badass tone. You know, the one that every Saiyan has?

"Get up!" I commanded. "I'm going to show you JUST exactly what I'm made of. C'MON!"

"Heh heh heh heheh." He cackled evilly to himself. "You just don't seem to understand."

"What do I not understand?" I harshly said. "And just what do you think your laughing at?"

"I already possessed power that nopony even began to fathom. All 5 of my friends here are as strong if not stronger than me. And when we met Chaos, that's when our power REAAALYY skyrocketed. HAAAHAHAHA!" He explained. "Not even an army of Saiyans could take us, and there are no more than 2 full blooded Saiyans alive."

I grew more afraid than a deer being brighted by a truck. That punch was my full on 100%, and yet it didn't do much.

"Allow me to show you. I learned this one from my good friend Frieza over there. Once you figure out what he did to you, you'll be SO mad." Taunted Discord.

"Wh-why's THAT?!" I screamed. "What in the heck did he..."

Discord blindsided me with a kick to the face. I found my balance and shook it off, but he did it again. Eventually, I couldn't take it. I dived at him and attacked with every single molecule of energy I had in me. I wanted this guys teeth on the ground in bits and pieces, grinded to a fine silt.

Just with his stubby little legs, he fended me off. He didn't even look like he was trying that hard. This guy must have had some serious power. Luna and Celestia had to sit and watch me face this enemy, and lose.

"_There is only one way that they may be safe._" Luna thought in her head. "_Mew can give him the energy he needs to transform into his super form with no problem. It will only be for a few moments, but that should be more than enough time for Zylo to finish them off._"

"But how?" Celestia asked.

"Gah! S-sister?! Did you just read my thoughts?" She said in embarrassment.

"Yes I did. If you have any ideas, I'm listening. She told her.

"Alright. We cannot hold them off for long. It will take time for him to transform, and Discord knows if Zylo is trying to or not."

Celestia was not worried what-so-ever. She had a plan. She stared at the pink creature that stuck with her. I heard once that these Mew things only can be seen with those that have a pure heart. I guess her's was the purest here.

"Hang in there Mew. Zylo won't let you down. You'll see." Celestia said calmly.

Mew cocked a confused little head at her. All she did was look back to the fight, only with a big smile.

"Mew. I promise that you will be safe, but you have to help Zylo out juuuust a little bit. Would it be asking too much for you to help him transform with your massive power?"

Mew did 2 backflips in the air, then it shouted, "MEW!" in approval.

While Discord wasn't even breaking a sweat, I was out of breath completely on the battlefield.

"Hey guys!" Discord shouted. "Take care of my worst enemy Celestia for me. You can kill Luna and Mew, but leave Celly alive. I want her to know that evil and chaos is back and back to stay baby! Oh yeah!"

This dream was growing way out of hand really fast! This sucked, but at least part of me enjoyed the fight. All 5 of Discord's goons dashed to end Mew and my family. I was too busy with Discord to get to him in time. My heart sank into my stomach and out my ass. I was that devastated. I knew that there was nothing I could do.

"NOOOOOO!" I shouted.

In my distracted state, Discord got me good. He kicked me with a low kick to the chest. Right where the rib divided! It felt like somepony shoved a grenade in my chest and pulled the pin! Now this dream was getting painful.

All 5 of the evil creations gazed upon their enemies. They had the glowing eyes that insisted they were evil to the core.

Just when I thought that it was over, that I failed to stop them from harming Mew, a flying object crashed into the villains. It looked to be made out of pure light. Whatever it was, I was just glad that it stopped them, because all of the bad guys were blasted away. Somehow, they were.

When the smoke cleared, 3 men were standing in solid defense. One wielded a sword, one of them was a blue hedgehog, and one of them was a man that was one big rectangular prism, just like Herobrine was.

Over on the cliff, 2 warriors stood. One was an adult. He had hair that looked somewhat similar to my own. He also had a blue jumpsuit on as well. He held his hand over the cliff. Smoke came off of it. The other kid was a child. The kid had a hat on and a bunch of Pokeballs strapped to his side. A Pidgeotto and a Pikachu sat on the kid's shoulder. He looked to be about my age.

"It's game time, isn't it Vegeta?" Asked the kid.

"It is for me, but not you Ash." Said the man. "You play with your little animals while us 2 Saiyans handle this."

The one called Vegeta dived off the cliff and into a full on fly towards me and the evil doers.

"That's what you think Vegeta. We'll show him right Pikachu?" Ash asked his friend on his shoulder.

"PiKAAchu!" It screamed.

"Alright. Pidgeotto, use fly to bring me down to all the fun." Commanded the one known as Ash.

Down on the ground, the villains were starting to break their silence. Mewtwo looked to Frieza.

"That foolish human is here to attempt to stop us?" Said Mewtwo to Frieza.

"Yes." Frieza agreed. "That monkey Vegeta is here too. Shall we end them together?"

"Gladly." Mewtwo agreed.

"You can sure try Mewtwo," Ash said. "Let's see how you handle my Charizard. GOOOO!"

Ash threw a Pokeball straight at Frieza's head. It bounced off of it and out popped a giant orange dragon thing, that I assumed was Charizard. This Ash kid made Frieza look like a fool. A damn fool! It was actually kind of funny now that I think about it.

Vegeta dashed right into the face of Mewtwo. He was about a foot taller than the strong Pokemon.

"What do you say Frieza?"

"Well Ash?"

"How about I kill your friend Mewtwo?"

"Can I take on your friend Vegeta?"

"YES!" They all shouted at once.

* * *

Meanwhile, by Celestia, Mew, and my mother, the blue hedgehog did all the talking. The swordsman and block man didn't say anything at all.

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog!" Shouted Sonic. "You 2 take on a different enemy. Hey, it'll be fun!"

Sonic threw a thumbs up, then in a blinding blue blur, he was off. The 2 silent killers drew a sword. One was a diamond sword, one was the master sword. They nodded at each other, then knuckle bumped each other like bosses.

"Look at this!" Celestia said on the sidelines. "Vegeta versus Mewtwo, Ash versus Frieza, Sonic versus Herobrine, Link versus Metal Sonic, and Steve versus Ganondorf! This will be interesting. A 5 man on 5 showdown!"

"Let's not forget me and this joker." I yelled to my aunt. "This isn't over."

"Alright guys!" Shouted Ash. "It's time to show these bad guys just how strong the good guys are! Zylo? We got your back okay? Now, Charizard! Use flamethrower!"

Ash was the first to jump the gun. Charizard charged Frieza with fire spewing from his mouth. Frieza dodged and struck Charizard in the neck, causing heavy damage to the tough orange dragon.

"Your small animal Friend cannot hurt the almighty Frieza!" Said Frieza.

"That's what you think!" Ash shouted. "Charizard! Use Fly!"

* * *

Vegeta struck with a left hook. Mewtwo dodged it and struck Vegeta in the gut with a uppercut.

"A foolish human may never hurt the strongest Pokemon ever!" Shouted Mewtwo, while using a psybeam. "I am the greatest Pokemon that has ever lived. Greater even than Mew."

"GRRR! AHHHHH!" Vegeta yelled struggling with the intense psybeam. "Grrr...Ha haaah. I've dealt with head games like this before. Speaking of a head..."

With a straight jab, Vegeta struck Mewtwo right in the middle of its giant forehead.

"Your's must hurt right about now. Meehehahahaha!" Said Vegeta in a mouthy tone. "Oh, and for the record, I am no mere human. I am prince Vegeta!"

* * *

The metal monster zoomed around the brave Link, higher than super sonic speeds. Link could only prepare for a strike with his shield. Metal Sonic, hoping to obliterate it, crashed into the Hylian shield with his impenetrable dark matter. Link's shield was more sturdy.

"HaaaAAA!" Shouted Link diving for a vertical slice.

Metal Sonic's speed was too great. He sidestepped and went back to moving around rapidly over the entire battlefield!

"Probability of failure, zero percent!" Metal Sonic said in an evil robotic tone.

"HyyeEAAHH!" Link shouted.

With a well predicted horizontal spin, the master sword made full contact with Metal Sonic's arms.

* * *

Sonic copied his metal friend that copied him in the first place.

"So, you don't talk either? Just like Stevie over there?" Sonic asked Herobrine in a delighted manner.

He nodded in a perfect angle, then used his diamond pick to swing at Sonic. His speed was also too great to make contact. Herobrine tried to stop it with his mysterious powers, but Sonic drilled into him with a spin-dash.

"SAY SOMETHING!" Sonic yelled. "YOU FAKE LEGOMAN!"

* * *

Steve was busy fighting off Ganondorf's dark magic, but Steve was quick to pull out surprises. He switched his metal chestplate and helmet with a diamond one. It was a pretty cyan color, but purple magic flowed all over it. The same with Steve's bow.

"I am the wielder of the triforce of power!" Cried Ganon. "I will not fail to a false swordsman such as yourself."

Steve said nothing.

Instead of talking, he drew his bow. Fire exploded on Ganon's palm. Then, he tossed a dark energy back Steve's way.

* * *

Celestia could only watch in horror as we dished out intense attacks on each other.

"All of this fighting is terrible!" Said my dear mother. "Zylo! Come here! There is only one way to stop it."

I punched Discord in the face, then he did the same. My mother called me, so like a good boy, I went to go to her. I tried to jump away, but Discord stepped in my path.

"Going somewhere?" He said like a lunatic.

"Yeah! And your not stopping me!" I shouted.

I tried to slam him into the ground, but he vanished. In less than a second, he appeared behind me. He almost whipped me with his tail, but I caught it in my hand.

"Hey! LET...go!" He said struggling to get away.

"Oh I will, in about three seconds." I said with a cocky grin.

Around and around I spun, holding onto the edge of Discord's tail. I spun faster than a ballerina could ever dream of spinning.

"Three...two...one!" I yelled. "BLASTOFF!"

Discord was sent flying past the evil 5 and the good 5, right into a large tree. Even though the tree was a sturdy oak, it crashed and fell on him. The velocity was too great.

"Quickly, get to Mew!" Celestia demanded.

I sprinted as fast as I could, ignoring the action behind me.

"Alright!" I yelled quickly. "I'm here."

"Zylo!" Shouted Celestia. "Listen to me. There is only one way to stop this battle, and that is to transform."

"Transform?!" I yelled nervously.

Oh no. This is where the nightmare reached it's peek. I wasn't about to transform. Last time someone transformed, it didn't spell good news for her. That was my mother!

"Zylo." Said my beloved mother in a collected tone. "I know it sounds scary, but you will have the power that put's anypony's to shame. Please, it will only be temporary."

I looked to the 2 ponies and Mew that were in despair. I looked back to the battlefield, where it had been completely destroyed. It was charred, dented, and filled with arrows. The ten warriors on the field were even more so.

"...alright..." I nervously agreed.

"Zylo. After you transform, you will only have a short time to deal with everypony." My mother explained. "However, you'll notice some...changes in your performance. Are you ready?"

"No! No no no, I'm really not!" I shouted in terror.

"Meeeewwww!" Luna shouted to the heavens. "Help our son out. Bring out his true power with yours, if only for a little while!"

"Mew!" Said the cute creature.

It flew over to me and wrapped it's long tail around my head. It tensed up as liquid power entered Mew's small body, then into my own.

The entire field turned black as night. Lightning struck every ten yards in a mile radius. Golden energy circled my body, like water in a bowl. It was blinding, but it did not reach me yet.

"_I told Mew it would not get hurt, and I meant it. It's time to end this hellish nightmare of reality... RIGHT NOW!_" I told myself in my head.

The gladiators stopped killing each other. They looked to the glowing sun that appeared. It was me. Discord shuffled to his feet from the trees.

"No! NO! IT CAN'T BE!? Not this young?" He said shuddering like a dumbass. "Were all DOOMED! NNOOOOOOO!"

Instantly my body tensed up! It was both horrible and badass! The power was instantly too much. My body felt like it was going into shock, but that's when it happened.

"GGYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The ultimate Canterlot scream tore through every single persons ears, whether human or saiyan, Hylian or Gerudian, Hedgehog or pony. All heard it. The lightning doubled as thunder exploded louder than my scream.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up like spikes, then my hair did. It grew longer and way taller. It stood up like pointy daggers. It flashed a gold color, then back to black. This would repeat for a very long time.

"Waaaayyy past cool!" Sonic said. "Ten times cooler than Hyper me!"

"Gaaahhh!" Link grunted astonished.

"Warning! Warning! Power level exceeding over...ERROR!" Said Metal sonic.

"How can one kid become THIS much stronger? The gods must dwell within his power." Ganondorf mentioned.

Steve said nothing, but of course was equally astounded.

"That's not a legendary Pokemon, but a legendary hero!" Ash shouted.

"No! This cannot be! I am the legendary Mewtwo! There is no one above me, Pokemon or Human."

Herobrine again said nothing, but started to take many steps back from me.

"This is a true Saiyan. Strong and steady like Kakorott, but ruthless and deadly like me. Ha Hah!" Vegeta said with pride for his race.

"aahh...ahhhhh...ahhhhh..." Frieza whispered to himself while shitting in his underwear. "Not...another one! Nooo!"

Mew let go of my head. My blonde spikes were slightly disturbed when his tail dragged through it. I opened my blue eyes to see that indeed, my mother was correct. This power was astoundingly incredible. I am now unbeatable, but yet I was nowhere near done with powering up.

"RRRRRYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH..."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I shouted in bed.

My vision was blurry, my head was burning like an oven, and my mouth was so dry. It was far too bright for me in the room for me to take it. It was so bad, that the sides of my vision was starting to be consumed with darkness. Seconds after the nightmare ended, I passed out again. At the very last second, I swear I saw a pony enter the room, but I was unsure.

Indeed it was a small filly. She was the same age as my 2 traveling companions. She held a sponge in her mouth and a bucked of cool water in her magic field.

"You poor darling. Your very hurt." She whispered. "I wish you would wake up, so I could talk to you."

She dropped the sponge into the bucked, then she placed it on my head. Veins bulged from the surface of my skin. The cool water made them recede back to normal. The sponge leaked the water on my head. Just the heat from my forehead turned the sponge back to room temperature.

"I've never met a human before. It would be interesting to meet one, even though you just reek of barbarian habits! Hmph!"

Silently, she left the room with the water still sitting on the dresser. She quietly shut the door and left me alone.

* * *

...Its getting late. What if he doesn't wake up?...

...Don't worry Pinkie. He's pretty tough. I've seen Zylo do some pretty awesome things...

...Hmph. Dragging a stray human into MY house while I'm with a customer. How rude...

...Rarity! Lyra's not a customer, your just playing dress up with her...

...I think it's great that humans are even a real thing! It's amazing! Plus he's hurt too Rarity. Remember that...

Oh my gosh. What the hell happened? My head. Last thing I knew, I apologized to Pinkie, then my lights went out. I remember that Phantom actually managed to hurt me this time. He was getting stronger no doubt. Or maybe I'm not strong enough. I'll have to fix that. I didn't even remember waking up from that nightmare at all, but I remember the nightmare clearly.

The time is 6:30 P.M. The sun would come down in a matter of hours which meant that walking would be very risky. What if Phantom attacked again? In the dark? That would be difficult considering that he is just that. Darkness.

My loyal friend Rainbow Dash and my laughable friend Pinkie Pie helped me to a friends house just after I went down. I had no clue right now where I was at, what happened, or who their friend was. I felt like I didn't know what was going on at all, and I've been down that road before.

It took their friend over an hour to even believe that a human was in her house. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie had to explain to them what had happened, but their friends couldn't really believe it.

"As scary as this human is, he's welcome to stay here as long as it takes." Said the new pony. "And as long as he isn't a brute."

"A brute? Hey, be nice!" Defended Pinkie Pie. "Hmmm. I don't know Dash. What do you think?"

"He sure is quite the tough guy, but I think under that hard shell of armor, he's a real softy." Said Rainbow Dash happily.

"Oh, thank you for reminding me." Said the new filly. "We have to do something about his apparel."

Pinkie and Rainbow instantly looked at each other and smiled. They knew why they did too. They began to smile in front of the new unicorn, and they tried their best to hide it. They failed. They couldn't stand it any longer.

"Hahahaha. Called it!" Rainbow Dash said cracking up.

"Yeah! I should have placed bits on that one! Hahahaha." Pinkie Pie said laughing too.

"What?" The white unicorn shouted, defending herself. "His clothing, or...whatever a human would call that, is completely hideous!"

"Well Rarity, for now you can go back to helping Lyra." Pinkie said in a smug but non-serious tone. "It looks like he's gonna be out for another hour or 2. He took some heavy damage."

"Would you like a place to stay darlings?" Said the new pony. "It is getting rather late for you to be running about."

"Sure!" Pinkie Pie agreed. "Oh it'll be so much fun, like a sleepover."

"Yeah that DOES sound kind of fun." Said Rainbow while agreeing with Pinkie. "What do you say Rarity?"

"Oh well, I guess my father would be okay with that. He's not here at the moment. I don't see why not." She said with a big smile.

Great! A sleepover while I'm over here, completely unconscious. That's the last place I wanted to be right now. Out at a house filled with 4 crazy girls? That doesn't exactly sound like my cup of tea.

All 4 of the ponies went back to the next room and downstairs, leaving me alone. It wasn't exactly sleepover time yet, so Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie chilled outside while the strangers dressed each other up.

* * *

A few minutes later, I began to finally wake up. After almost 3 hours of being knocked out from the lack of blood, I woke up to a sore left shoulder and arm. I stood up out of bed and took off my tough Saiyan armor off to let my torso breathe a little bit. Sure it was flexible, but it was heavy, and it felt good to take it off after it being on ever since I got here.

"Ah! That feels way better," I said in a refreshed voice. "But what happened? I thought I got my ass kicked? Haha! Oh well, I guess not. Phantom can't stand a strong, human such as myself. I wonder if all humans are this strong? Especially an adult. I bet they could lift a thousand pounds over their head. Huh?"

After I stopped talking to myself, I noticed a pail of water near the bed. My mouth was unbearably dry.

"OH CELESTIA! WATER!" I screamed to the heavens.

I took one sip of water and immediately spit it to the ground.

"Yeagh! This stuff tastes like the inside of a filly's mouth." I said to myself.

After thoroughly wiping all of the water off my taste buds, I sat back down on the bed.

"Well that was a nice nap, but I have to stay focused." I said seriously. I'll grab Rainbow and Pinkie and bounce out of here right quick. Yeah! Let's do this!"

I was ready to go after healing. For some reason, I felt very strong. Stronger than I ever have been. It was funny, because the last time I broke my leg trying to run along the cliffs near the canterlot gardens, I felt twice as strong too! Interesting.

I wandered around the house a little bit in search of good water. I found the kitchen of this household. On the counter was a crisp glass of good ol' H20. I kept sipping on the glass of water as I heard hoofsteps and noise coming from another room. It sounded like 2 ponies, so I assumed they were my friends.

"Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie? It's time to..."

I froze when I saw this new filly. There were 2 in the room. Both were unicorns, but I was more interested in the one with white fur. She was unbelievably beautiful. Just from the sight of her, it made my arms tense up, and my knees weak.

This pony had beautiful snow white fur like I said, but she had a pretty purple mane of amethyst that looked like she spent hours on it everyday. Her eyes were sapphire blue too.

She was an angel. She was unbelievably perfect. Why Celestia did you have to curse me with this human body? WHY? WHY?

"Oh. Hello human!" Said the pony politely.

She smiled at me and stopped dressing the minty unicorn. She slowly moved her hoofs towards me. For the first time ever in my entire life, I was nervous around a girl. First time ever! Usually I was as smooth as glass around girls, but not this time. You see, I have a thing for beautiful fillies and mares. That's my only weakness. Well, that and...something else that is really embarrassing. No! I'm not telling you right now jerk! Maybe later.

"H-hi." I said with a terrible voice crack.

"Aww. Your nervous. No need to worry human, I'm not going to fear or judge you." She said gently. "Your as harmless as a fly aren't you?"

"I...I am?" I said curiously. "Hey! Wait, no way!"

Guys and gals, when I said she was beautiful, I meant it. It literally blindsided me. Oh my Celestia, she's probably my age too! I would kill to be back in my original pony form right now. It would be really hard to flirt with her currently, but you better believe I at least would have tried flirting in my pony body, despite how incredibly nervous I was.

Any other pony I took a liking to, it was easy to do so. Believe me, I have more than a few times, but this was different. Something was off. This girl made me feel nervous, and happy at the same time.

"Oh thank heavens!" She shouted. "You took that drab clothing off."

"It's armor." I plainly stated. "My father gave it to me."

She approached me and grabbed my arm as if I was property or something! I let it slide however and let her move and turn me all over the place.

"It's amazing what Pinkie and Rainbow Dash told me about you. You're quite the hero." She said making small talk.

"Oh ummm. Yeah I guess." I told her.

"Ha ha ha." She giggled. "Oh darling, stop being so modest. You lifted a giant tree off of Rainbow Dash and Spitfire, you jumped off a 2 story building and didn't shatter your legs, you destroyed Pinkie's old house for Celestia's sake!"

"Well, I mean the rock wasn't THAT strong." I told her still being pretty modest.

"Oh very well Zylo." The girl said in defeat. "By the way, my name is Rarity."

"Rarity. That's a very pretty name, almost half as pretty as you are." I said, deciding to flirt with her.

"Awww." Rarity said while flattered. "Why thank you darling."

It was so nice to know that Rarity was kind and awesome just like the other 2. After Rarity blushed and I smiled at her, Lyra walked into the room.

"Oh my Celestia! Your awake!" Screamed the minty unicorn in my face.

"Hello to you too." I said, annoyed to hell.

"Please, you have to tell me all about you and your kind." She rapidly said. "I have a million questions for you."

"I'm sorry, uuuhhhh..." I said slowing down.

"Lyra."

"Right. I'm sorry Lyra, but I just transformed into a human. I'm not actually one." I told her. "I'm really a full blooded pony like you."

"Aww." She said, bummed out. "That kind of stinks, but hey! Now we know humans have tails. How fascinating!"

Lyra studied over me with her pretty new dress on. It was really nice actually, and it looked expensive as hell. I was looking more at the dress than her. Don't get me wrong, she was pretty too, but the dress was prettier. Rarity puts both of them to shame. Sorry dress and Lyra. You lose to Rarity.

"Wow! Lyra your dress looks great on you." I politely told her. "Say Rarity, where did you get such an awesome dress at?

"Why, I made it of course." She admitted.

"You...I mean, YOU made this?" I asked her baffled to shit.

"That's right, but could you keep it down a little bit, my sister Sweetie Belle is asleep upstairs." She stated.

"Sorry." I said in a whisper. "So, is that your special talent Angel? Errr! I mean, sweethear...AHHH! Rarity!"

"Well, yes and no." She told me. "I actually got my cutie mark from a rock. It's a long story, but it was filled with some of the most marvelous gems anypony could lay their eyes on. Would you care to see some?"

"Sure. I've seen lots of gems being royalty and all." I told her.

Uh-oh! That triggered something in Rarity's head. I reminded her of something.

"That's right! You are a prince aren't you? Oh I've always dreamed of marrying one." She told me.

"Really? Well then...He he heheh. Yeah...I..."

"Yeah. Your cousin Blueblood is so handsome!" She said, while crushing my heart in one sentence. "I wish I could meet him."

I blew up in an instant, not even understanding what Rarity fully said.

"WHAT!? That punk?!" I shouted. "Uhhh. I mean, yeah... Heh. Heheheh. Me and him go WAY back!"

I didn't even know him. He was only recently born a few years back. He was probably around the age of 10 or 11, maybe 12 if he was lucky. I simply instantly hated him because Rarity thought of marrying him.

Rarity ignored my embarrassing outburst and told me to follow her. She went upstairs and quietly snuck across Sweetie Belles room. I would have done the same earlier had I knew that was her room. We got to the same room I was in previously sleeping in. At the foot of that bed, which I assumed was Rarity's, there was a huge chest. Me and her could fit in it with ease.

"Ready for the prettiest thing you've ever seen?" She told me, growing exited.

I wanted to tell her SO badly, "I already have. I saw you didn't I?", but I couldn't do it. The last comment just passed through her like sunlight through glass. I still was unsure if it would be okay, so just to make sure I didn't say it.

She opened it with her blue magic and revealed absolutely amazing jewels. From emeralds, to rubies, to sapphires, to diamonds, all were completely flawless and perfect. This would be a dragons ultimate feast.

"Wow!" I said, marveling at them.

"Yes. Indeed they are impressive aren't they?" She said with pride in her voice.

These gems were amazing. I had to have them. Reckless greed tossed through my head. They were irresistible to me, so I hatched a plan.

"Ummm. Hey Rarity?" I asked her.

"What is it darling?"

"I think I'm going to go back to sleep. I feel really sore still." I yelled, lying my flank off. "Is that okay?"

Rarity bought my black lie.

"Well, yes. That's fine. Okay then, I just have one thing to ask of you." She asked.

"Anything Rarity."

"May I borrow your armor?" She bursted out saying.

"Hey! What for?" I defensively asked. "You don't need it."

"Errr...No, but I figured I would...touch it up, maybe wash it for you, or put your cutie mark on it. Heh hah." She said shakily.

"Oh, I understand." I said with a hint of anger. "Rainbow Dash and Pinkie really must have told you everything, but there is one thing that they forgot to tell you. I don't have one!"

"What? Aren't you like eight or nine?" She asked.

Yes, I'm eight." I answered. "But I just don't have one. Look, I guess if you wanted, you can wash it for me. Thank you very much Rarity. That's very generous of you!"

"Your quite welcome." She told me. "I'm not going to mess with it too much. Okay?"

"Okay Rarity. Now goodbye, I'm tired." I said with rudeness.

It didn't even affect her at all what-so-ever. She just turned around and said, "Sleep tight!"

She smiled an adorable face at me, and it made me feel somewhat bad for what I was about to do. Well, almost.

* * *

Outside of Rarity's small house, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were absorbing the sun and goofing about to kill time.

"Agh! I'm soooo bored." Said Dashie with boredness in her eyes. "When do you think Zylo will wake up so we can leave?"

"I'm sure it'll be soon." Pinkie Pie bubbly said. "Remember what Luna told us to tell him?"

"Of course I do!" Said an enthused little Rainbow. "That's the first thing we have to tell him."

Then, Rarity opened the door right next to Dash outside. She jumped like a scardey-pony, and of course, it made Pinkie Pie laugh.

"Hey girls. Look what I got?" Rarity slyly said.

The 2 ponies looked to Rarity to see my armor in her magical clutches.

"You got Zylo's armor?" Dash said in a slightly confused tone. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Why, I'm going to improve on it of course!" She stated clearly. "Whoever created this had no sense of fashion what-so-ever. When I'm done, this armor will suit Zylo swimmingly, like the royal prince that he is."

"That actually sounds like a lot of fun!" Pinkie Pie screamed. "How are you going to do it?"

Rarity smiled mischievously, then said, "Well, here's my plan..."

* * *

About half an hour passed and Lyra was in the same room with me for at least half an hour.

"Wow! A real life human! Right here. Sleeping. It's amazing! Hehehehee!" She giddily said.

"_C'mon dude! Get out of here you creep!_" I thought into my head.

Lyra walked in Rarity's room and kind of just stared at me for a while. It was awkward as hell, and it was preventing me from my precious gems! Not even my mother, father, or Celestia had ever seen gems like these. I had to have them.

I opened one eye to see Lyra hesitantly look around the room to see if anypony was looking. She approached me, and slowly leaned closer to my face. She pecked me on the cheek, and smiled.

"_Oh no! No she just didn't go there. Darnit!_" I said infuriatingly.

Eventually, Lyra left downstairs to be with Rarity and her friends, so I took my chance. I sprang up into action and crept to the edge of the bed.

"Meehehehe!" I evilly cackled. "All of these gems at my disposal! I control what I do with these now! I have them. I own them. Ha ha ha ha ha! They are MINE!"

I noticed a problem. I couldn't just up and steal every one of these gems. The chest was heavy and bulky too, so in order to get the most out of it, I only carried a few blue diamonds.

"Diamonds this blue are extremely rare!" I informed myself. "They are worth a fortune! Huh?"

I heard hoofsteps approach the door, and I didn't have enough time to react, so I stuffed them in my pockets haphazardly.

"Oh goodness dear. You scared me." Rarity said in an outburst.

"Sorry Rarity." I nervously said.

"It's okay. I thought you would be asleep by now." She questioned.

"Uhhh...Oh well, it turns out that I got plenty of sleep." I said in a terrible lie.

"You won't be able to sleep at all tonight darling will you? Hey wait. Why is my gem chest open?" She asked me.

"Uuuhhh. I was just looking at these marvelous gems again!" I stated out of my ass." Yeah. That's it! I can't get over how awesome they are. They're amazing!"

"Yes they are." She happily agreed. "And I need 3 of my blue diamonds. Will you excuse me?"

Rarity stepped closer to me, and I quickly moved aside. She dug and dug and dug, but she couldn't find all of the diamonds she was looking for. In my mind, I was like, "Oh shit!"

"Hmmm. That's odd. I swore I had 3 of those blue diamonds, but I can only find one." She said puzzled as hell. "Oh well, I'll just have to use ruby's to match your colors."

"Colors? For what?" I curiously asked.

"Why, for your armor of course." She told me.

That really made me mad. She's making my armor less useful and more stylish. What's next? Flowers? No way!

"What? You messed with my armor?!" I said royally pissed.

"Yes. I improved it dramatically. I think you'll like it a lot." She said sassily back.

To be honest, I was kind of worried that Rarity would make it the way she wanted. I figured that she would turn it extremely girly and ruin the damn thing.

"I hope it's as awesome as I am." I arrogantly said with a thumbs up in Rarity's face.

She gently pushed my hand aside and told me, "You sure do have a high opinion on yourself."

"And for good reasons." I said. "Now, lets see this armor shall we?"

Rarity dropped her small attitude and told me to follow her. Again, we snuck past little Sweetie Belle's room to the downstairs area. All of the sudden, my lights went out. Rarity surprised blindfolded me with a blue bandana.

"Hey. What the..."

"Hold still Zylo. It has to be a surprise." She said in joy.

"Fine. Is it that awesome?" I asked, growing joyful myself.

I heard giggling and excitement from the other ponies that were standing around the armor.

"Oh my goodness! The look on your face will be priceless. And funny. Ha ha ha!" Pinkie snickered.

"It's the perfect dress for a human." Lyra stated.

"It's pretty cool Zylo. If I were human, I'd wear it." Rainbow admitted.

Maybe this would be cool after all. I've been getting kind of sick of that bland armor anyways. I've been wearing that flexible turd forever, and it was very annoying at times.

Rarity centered me in between all of the girls and walked behind me.

"Taddaaaaa!" She stated when she pulled the blindfold off.

She pulled the bandanna up on top of my head and there it was right in front of my eyes. 4 ponies to the left and right of my armor. A human mannequin, the same size as me was before my eyes. On it, was the most badass set of armor I've ever laid eyes on, and I've seen the royal guards armory before! The armor looked unbelievably awesome.

First of all, the stupid shoulder guards and side skirts were gone. That was a huge relief. My rubbery boots were out of the picture as well. The entire armor was recolored and turned red and black. The over-shirt was also red and black too. The sleeves were colored red, whilst the rest of the shirt was black. The shirt also had an outline of 3 shapes too. It looked like something belonged there, and it wasn't done yet.

There was no jumpsuit to this thing however. Instead, there was a bottom part of the armor. 2 separate pieces called, pants. They were black denim with patterns of red on the side. It wasn't armored fully, but it was tough. Rarity used parts of the shoulder guards and side skirts to armor some of it.

Now for the boots, and the new gloves. The gloves were pretty awesome. They were the same black and red pattern as my pants were. Both were made from badass black leather. Where she has access to leather, I will never know.

"Well, what do you think?" Rarity asked, just waiting for an answer.

"Oh...oh my goodness Rarity. It's completely amazing!" I said speechless.

"Hahaha. Well, don't just stand there, try it on." She said getting a kick out of me.

After taking off this skin tight jumpsuit, I threw the clothes on. In the mirror I looked amazing, and you couldn't even see the armor underneath my over-shirt.

"You look smashing." She told me.

I got Rarity's Moded Armor! It's red and black pattern fits me perfectly. This armor is much more stylish and even cool thanks to Rarity, but it has been downgraded a bit at the cost of style. One piece at a time, I put it on my small body. First the main torso part, then the pants. The gloves and boots came in last. Everything was flawless. It fit perfectly!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my Celestia Rarity! It's absolutely flawless!" I shouted rapidly whilst off the walls. "The boots, the gloves, these...pant things! It's so comfortable and stylish. It's lighter, but still solid as a brick wall! Oh my goodness thank you! But...there's just one slight problem."

"Is it too small? Too big?" Rarity asked concerned.

"No no! It's perfect, but it doesn't have a hole for my tail." I told her.

"Your what?!" Said the unicorn, flabbergasted.

"My tail! You know, like the tails you and I have? Except mine has brown fur on it and it's really skinny. I can move it too. See?"

Rarity was terrified when I even moved it the slightest bit. She again didn't believe me just like she didn't believe I was human in the first place. The whole tail thing reminded Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash to tell me something. I was unconscious to hear my mother, but they remembered everything she said. That message was to be told to me immediately.

"I don't believe you! No human has had a tail." Rarity stubbornly said.

"How do you know?" I smugly asked. "Have you seen one before me?"

"I saw his tail when he was sleeping Rarity." Lyra said defending my side.

"He has a tail alright." Pinkie said backing her up. "It DOES look silly too! Hahahaha."

"How did you not see it?" Said the badass Rainbow Dash. "I guess you were just unlucky huh?

"Show me Zylo!" Rarity demanded.

"Huh?"

"Show me that you have one." She repeated.

"Why, I'll be glad to if you can cut a hole just above my butt. Then I can fit it through. Could you hurry it up too, I'm losing the circulation of my tail. You know the one that's MINE!?"

"No way! I'm not going to ruin that masterpiece!" She stated. "It took me forever to make it."

"Fine. I'll do it then. I'm pretty sure that you're a little better at cutting holes in clothes than I am." I taunted. "I'm not a neat cutter. Believe me I'm not. I'm terrible. In kindergarden, I failed at paper cutting, because I couldn't cut out a square."

That was actually a true story. My mom was so pissed too, but my Dad only thought it was funny.

"No no nononono!" She begged. "Okay! I'll do it, but if you don't have one, I'll...I'll..."

"Rarity. Just trust me okay?" I calmly told her. "I have a tail."

Rarity went behind me and altered the armor within about 5 minutes. A good sized hole was cut in the back of my armor and sliced in the cloth. Don't ask me how she did that so quickly. After that, I moved my tail around to where the whole was at. It slowly slipped out and dangled like normal. A perfect fit.

"Ahh. Much better." I said relieved.

The blood pressure in my tail returned to normal. Slowly I was able to hear it, but then Rarity yelled.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed like a banshee. "Huuuhhh..."

Rarity fell back into my hands and passed out. She was a little too shocked that I actually had one! It was quite funny actually.

"Ha ha. Jeez you drama queen." I said to her unconscious body. "It's just a tail. It's not going to bite, although it can grab you. Ha ha ha ha! HUH? Oh no..."

The moving around of my tail caused my armor pockets to shift a little bit. 2 large blue diamonds slammed to each of my side with Rarity in my hands. Lyra, Pinkie, and Rainbow nearly died. I knew I was done for now. I was caught red-handed no doubt.

"Were...you planning on stealing those?" Rainbow Dash stated and raised her voice.

"Errrr...oh boy." I said, not sure what to say.

Rainbow ran up to my grill as quick as the gems fell to the floor.

"You were weren't you?!" She snapped. "No wonder Rarity couldn't find them! AHH!"

"Zylo? How?" Pinkie sadly told me. "How could you do that?"

"After all that she did for you too!" Said Rainbow as equally disappointed. "She let you rest in her own bed, trusted you fully, and spent countless bits making you awesome and stylish armor!"

"And that's how you repay her?" Pinkie finished for Dash. "How dare you! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Both of the girls stormed off outside, completely and royally pissed off at me beyond reason.

"No! Wait girls! No! Come back. I'm sorry." I said to them.

Only Lyra stood in front of me, and she looked mighty disappointed in me too.

"I...I'm so sorry Lyra. I'm a fool." I said attacking myself now.

"Don't apologize to me." She gently stated. "I'm not the one you wronged. Apologize to Rarity. Cruel human. Hmph!"

She walked outside, and away from me too. Rarity began to wake up, so I nervously sat her down gently and ran upstairs. I felt like a monster, like a human thief. I didn't want her to even look at a terrible kid like me.

* * *

The hours passed on and I was exiled to the upstairs. Rainbow Dash and the rest of the fillies wouldn't even let me talk to Rarity. I tried several times to sneak in and interrupt their sleep-over, if only for a minute, but it was no good. Rainbow Dash was too fast, and Pinkie just appeared in random spots like she knew where I was going. Damn pinkie sense bullcrap!

Upstairs, it was just me and small little Sweetie Belle. She was sleeping still, so I kept myself company by beating myself up for what I did.

"Who am I kidding! I'm a fool. What's wrong with me?" I told myself.

I looked in the mirror of Rarity's room for the thousandth time. Again, I was impressed.

"This clothing is completely badass, and what I did was the opposite of that. I...I can't stand this. I have to apologize somehow." I said, clearly determined.

The window was open, so I crept out and fell into the bushes below. It was just barely dark now, and it was relatively easy to see. Nopony was in sight, including Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.

With all of my cunning and stealth, I slowly walked over to the front door of her house. In the window was Lyra and Rarity on a circular rug. They were talking and laughing together.

"Wow. Rarity doesn't even look that mad at me." I happily said. "I have to talk to her now. I fell like such a jerk."

Something was wrong. It was just Lyra and Rarity. Pinkie and Rainbow were nowhere to be found, which wasn't good. At that exact moment, I reacted and turned around. They surprised me.

"Gah! H-hey hey girls. I was just..."

"Trying to get to Rarity?" Rainbow Dash accused.

"We don't think so! You're not going to hurt her again." Pinkie said angrily.

"I'm not." I truthfully said. "I want to talk to her, no out of my way, or else!"

Both of the ponies blocked the door, as not to let me in. I could have tried to overpower them, but that would just cause even more problems in the long run.

"We don't think so." Rainbow Dash told me in my face.

"Please Rainbow! I have to talk to her." I begged.

"Your not getting out of this one." Pinkie ranted. "You may have destroyed my house and ditched Rainbow Dash, but stealing is too far!"

"I'm not going to ask you again! MOVE!" I threatened.

The stubborn ass ponies refused to get out of my way. Neither of us were willing to budge.

"No!" Rainbow Dash told me. "We have to tell you something anyways."

"Agh! What is it, and more importantly, why should I care?" I said agitated.

"You should care because it's about you. Your mother told us to tell you this." Pinkie stated.

As much as I hated them right now for not letting me see Rarity, I listened to what they had to tell me.

"Pffft. Spill it." I said to them like a snob.

"You know that your mother is a pony right?" Rainbow asked me.

"Duh."

"Well, what about your father?" Said Pinkie Pie.

"Oriyan is also a pony." I answered.

"No he's not." Argued Dash.

"Shut up! You're lying." I accused.

"We are just telling you what your mother told us. The Princess is a pony, but your dad is a, Sailman? Saiajin?"

"Saiyan Pinkie." Rainbow corrected.

"Oh. Hahahaha!" She giggled.

"Yes. He's a Saiyan, which means you're half Saiyan, half pony." Rainbow Dash explained. "Your supposed to be really strong because of this. That explains a lot don't you think?"

"Impossible." I shouted, bursting in denial. "I mean, well..."

"Think about it Zylo." Pinkie Pie started. "According to your mother, a Saiyan is human-like. You can transform back and forth from Pony to Saiyan whenever you learn how to."

"What? Really?" I asked rather interested.

"So, this whole time Zylo, you haven't been trapped in a human body, you've been trapped in your own Saiyan body! That explains the tail." She continued.

"I knew it." Rarity said, interrupting our conversation.

"Rarity?" All 3 of us said simultaneously"

"I knew humans really didn't have tails. Ha!" She said in my face.

"Rarity. Thank goodness your here." I thankfully told her. "Listen, I have to..."

Pinkie and Rainbow screamed to stop me. Pinkie said, "Don't listen to his lies. He's hurt both of us before. He could hurt you again."

"What? Zylo didn't hurt me." She told her.

I ripped Pinkie's hoof off of my mouth and talked to her.

"You weren't? Even after I stole from you?" I asked, rather puzzled.

"It's not possible to steal from me. Whats mine is yours." Rarity said to all of us.

"What? Are...you serious?" I softly asked her.

"Those 3 blue diamonds were reserved for you anyways. You see those empty seams?" She pointed out.

I looked down to my red and black shirt and saw them. 3 empty spots laid smack in the middle, in about the same positions as Rarity's cutie mark. They were the same shape as the blue diamonds too. Rarity took her magic diamonds and placed one in the middle of the 3 seams. The diamond hummed and shone brilliantly, then after about ten seconds of that, it stopped.

"Wait a minute you mean to tell me that...these are mine?" I asked.

"That's right. Your armor isn't complete without it after all." She told me, as if it was common sense.

I don't believe it. I stole them from her, and they were originally mine to start with? Rarity gave me these priceless gems before anypony even knew?! I was at a loss for words. Her generosity was extraordinary.

Generosity huh?

"I...I don't...I mean. That's the nicest thing anypony has ever done to me." I stuttered. "I spit in your face and all you did was wipe it off and kissed me on the cheek didn't you?"

"That's right!" She admitted. "Although I am a tad bit upset that you intended to steal them, I forgive you."

"Hehehehehehe..." Chuckled an evil bastard.

"Huh?" I curiously asked myself. "Oh my goodness no. Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Rarity asked.

I looked around to see faint shadows in the bright moonlight. Oh shit not again! I remained calm as both not to let Phantom know I saw him, and not to spook the girls too.

"Girls!? Back away from the house." I calmly said.

They followed me as I pushed them back away from the house. Slowly from the roof of the house, liquid dripped from it. It had an extremely strong odor that irritated me and made all of us lightheaded.

"Listen to me Rarity, is Lyra and Sweetie Belle still inside?" I asked her.

"Yes. Why?" She said with fear in her voice.

"Remain calm girls. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, stay outside and watch each other's backs! Rarity, come with me. Were going inside your house and getting them right now! They have to get out immediately." I explained.

"Why?! What's going on?!" The unicorn asked me.

"It's Phantom. I recognize that shadowy laugh anywhere. We have to go now! Come on! HURRY!"

When I yelled, she ran with me. She grew terrified now that I didn't keep my cool. I was now worried. That substance caked the house with dozens of gallons. It flowed down the siding, the windows, everything. It evaporated quickly too and started to dry, but the smell and a vapor still lingered, especially on the walls.

"Stay behind me Rarity." I told her, while approaching the door.

What that shadowy bastard was about to do, I did not expect at all. A small fire started above the house. It was about the size of a match, but when it touched that liquid, the entire house caught on fire almost instantly! The wave of heat almost shoved us back and singed us. The girls screamed their asses off.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled.

The house was torched now. There was nothing that we could do. Those flames were burning hot. It didn't collapse, just the top and sides were on fire, but the inside was getting hotter and the air was getting thinner, even outside. Turns out that shit that Phantom poured on the house was gasoline. It was a flammable substance that you humans are familiar with, but to ponykind is not. Us ponies have not discovered crude oil yet.

Through the melting glass window, Lyra began to panic. She yelled and screamed through the window for help, but the fire drowned out any sound from within it.

"Oh my Celestia! NOO! LYRA AND SWEETIE BELLE ARE STILL IN THERE!" Shrieked Rarity.

"Saiyan, Pony, or both, I'm fearless." I stated. "Maybe the combo makes me who I am today. Rarity?"

"What?!"

"Stay here. I'm going in there."

"You can't go in there! You could get hurt again!" Pinkie Pie told me.

"I don't care. I deserve to get hurt after what I did to you Rarity." I said, facing her. "Mark my words, Lyra and Sweetie Belle will be safe, even if it's over my charred body! Now, stay here and back away from the house!"

"Nooooo! Don't go! I won't let you." Rarity said biting the back of my shirt.

I only turned my head and smiled. What I said that day was pretty badass.

"Rarity? It's a good day to be a hero, but a bad day to be your house." I said with a badass smirk.

All of the ponies begged for me to come back, but I knew what I had to do. It was up to me to make things right. It's not too late to change things.

* * *

"Help! HELP ME!" Screamed Lyra through the firewalls. "SOMEPONY! GET ME OUT OF HERE! AAAHHHH!"

The flames started to grow inside of the house. With all of the clothing and flammable materials inside, this thing would light up like a match any minute now. The scared Lyra headed up the stairs, praying to find an exit not covered in heat. Just as she went upstairs, I bursted through the door.

"Raaahhh! Lyra?!" I yelled. "Lyra where are you?!"

She was nowhere to be found, which got me thinking of the worst case scenario. What if she was burned alive? No, that couldn't be. The house has yet to be engulfed in flames in the inside.

"Oh no! LYRA! LYRAAAA! Can you hear me?!" I yelled even louder.

It was no use. I had to act fast. The flames grew and grew all around me fast. It was insanely hot in here, and it was even harder to breathe than it was outside. The air was paper thin in here. I had no choice but to follow Lyra's path.

I climbed the stairs and burst through Sweetie Belles room. She was in her crib with a flame seconds away from scorching her. I think I moved as quick as I ever had to get to that child.

"Waaaaahhhhh! Aaaaaaaahhh!" Cried the little Sweetie Belle. "Waaaaahhhhh! Help meee."

"Hush little baby don't you cry. Everything's gonna be alright!" I told her. "Stiffen that upper lip up little filly, I told you. Zylo's here to save you, from the fire."

I like M&M's. That is all. I also like mockingbirds. They are pretty don't you think?

Sorry for the randomness. I've been talking to Pinkie today. Anyways, I rushed down the stairs fast with 4 year old Swetie Belle in my arms. I held her tighter than I held Mew. Fire dotted the steps, so I carefully weaved around them all, until about the middle of the stairs. It wouldn't hold our weight.

"Yeaaaghh!" I yelled tumbling down more flames.

I fell through the steps to a closet. It was completely surrounded by flames as my skin began to blister. To protect the baby pony, I covered her with my shirt and wrapped her tightly in my arms. I took one giant breath and held it. With one huge shove, I broke through the flame covered wall. My shoulders, and pants were on fire now, but that didn't matter. First things first, get the baby safe, worry about catching on fire later.

I dashed through the door frame blocked by fire and went to Rarity. The oxygen out here was great! It felt good just to step outside into the cool, air rich environment. However, there was no time to breathe. I can do that later.

"Rarity! Take Sweetie Belle! I have to get Lyra!" I shouted to her.

"Okay. Good luck!"

After I handed Rarity's sister to her, I dashed back in. One more round to go. I hated going into this inferno. It was terrifying. I approached the stairs and heard Lyra screaming from Rarity's room.

"Help! Zylo. Help me!" She yelled. "Somepony! Somehuman! ANYBODY!"

"I'm coming Lyra! Don't move!" I yelled through the burning door.

The stairs were too high for me to reach, so I had to jump up and scorch my gloves and boots to get up there. I entered Rarity's room to find just another room on fire.

"Lyra?! Where are you? Answer me...Aaaahh!"

Behind me, I got hit in the back of the head with the hilt of a sword. My vision again was altered for a minute. I was seeing double.

It was Phantom. Instead of saying a word, he simply transformed into a lightly armored soldier. He held 2 longswords in his hand and flipped one the opposite way. He tossed it to me and I caught it.

"This time, I'll take your life as well as the rest of your friends. Dark Link? En guard!" Shouted Phantom as he receded into the fire.

Out of Phantom's glowing red hand, a dark swordsman appeared in front of me with a shield too. He looked just like that blonde guy with the green tunic and the funny hat. The only difference is he was black. And no I don't mean african american black, I mean Mr. Popo black!

"I don't have time for this." I yelled at the stranger look-alike. "If it's alright with you, lets skip the warmup this time."

We both charged at each other and clashed swords. We pushed against each other, then quickly bounced off. He spun around and attacked, but I blocked with one hand. The impact threw my guard off, so he tried to stab me. I sidestepped and horizontally swiped at him. He jumped and used both hands to swing it at me from above. It broke a huge hole into the floor.

Now I was on the opposite side of the room. Lyra was here, hiding in the coolest spot of the room. It felt refreshing to bring the temperature down a bit, but the air in here was just insane. Already I was panting like I sprinted a marathon, and don't even get me started on how much I was perspiring.

"Zylo! We have to get out of here! Now!" Lyra shouted.

"I'll make it quick Lyra. Stay put! Ready for round 2?"

He nodded and rapidly attacked me like he was fencing. This sucked. I was so slow with this sword, and when he got me into a corner, I swung in a circle and it nailed him. He countered with a vertical slice and it went down my arm with the sword.

"Agh!" I said in pain.

"End of the line Prince Zylo." Phantom told me. "I'm going to end this now!"

He used both of his hands to swing in a circle like I did, but I jumped and stabbed my sword into the burning ceiling.

"No. I WILL!" I screamed.

Hanging from the ceiling, I swung towards him and kicked him into a hot pit of fire. He burned and yelled out loud.

"NOT OVER ZYLO! YOUR STILL IN THE HOUSE AND ITS BURNING DOWN!" Screamed Phantom as he retreated. "HAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAaaaaa..."

I defeated his minion, and he didn't bother to attack me himself. Now, it's time to get the hell out of this place!

"Zylo! It's so hot in here! We can't stay here for long, AND THERES NO WAY OUT!" She screamed like she knew she was dead.

I ran to the door and it was covered with hot beams from the ceiling. The hole in the floor was a giant pit of deadly fire. The walls were not much better. We were indeed trapped! It looked as if it was the end.

"Grrr!" I screamed in anger. "NO! I promise Lyra, you'll be fine. I PROMISE!"

I lifted up Rarity's heavy ass jewel chest and tossed it through a wall, opening a hole.

"Go! LEAVE! I have to get something." I stated. "GO NOW! I owe it to Rarity."

I didn't even wait for her to answer. Instead, I climbed through that burning pit of fire. All around was white hot fire. I was definately on fire now, and breathing was literally impossible. Downstairs, 2 blue diamonds lay on the floor, so I pocketed the hot diamonds and climbed back up to Rarity's room.

Lyra was still standing there, afraid to jump. I sprinted as fast as I could to Lyra. The flames were going to burn her tail, then her whole entire body. They were already burning me.

"LYRAAAA! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then, it happened. BOOM! The whole entire place exploded, sending me and Lyra flying out with flames following like a race car.

* * *

The building collapsed into itself. Boards and debris went absolutely everywhere for a good dozen yards or so. In the pile of rubble laid nothing but hot coals and glowing hot boards. All of the furniture was unrecognizable, just like the rest of the house.

The only sound for miles was the sound of 3 fillies crying.

"No...no. No no no! NO NO NO PLEASE CELESTIA NO!" Begged Rainbow Dash.

"Wahhaa! NO!" Pinkie said while crying. "Lyra and Zylo are dead?"

"Noooo! They can't be dead! They just can't be!" Rarity said, following the other's examples.

"NOOOOOOOO!" They all yelled to the sky.

The tears of the sad ponies grieving for their lost friends littered the grass like morning dew. The soft crying of fillies is the saddest thing you'll ever hear in your life. The 3 lay on the ground, weeping in despair. They were lost. It was dark, and to add insult to injury, they now had no place to stay for the night. Oh what a horrible night it was indeed. Like I said, it was a good day to be a hero, a bad one to be Rarity's house.

Once all 3 caught a break in their crying, they heard heavy breathing from a hybrid Saiyan among the rubble.

"...huh...huh...huh...huh...huh..." I heavily breathed.

It was me, coming from the top of the cooled destruction. Small charred spots still adorned all over my armor. I walked from the back, to the front (or where it used to be) and directly in front of Rarity. Phantom's sword laid across Lyra with the point towards her tail. Lyra laid there passed out in my arms.

She stood there in awe as if I was a super saiyan. I shouldn't have survived that to be honest, and frankly I don't know how. I was standing in the hottest part of the house forever trying to get those damn diamonds.

I looked down to Lyra, shook her a little bit, then softly said. "Lyra. You can open your eyes now."

Lyra slowly opened them as her golden eyes looked into mine. I sat her down on the ground gently. Indeed, she was a little burned and some of her hairs were singed, but that was nothing compared to me. For the most part, she was okay. The bottom half of my hair was burned and it looked terrible. Half of my armor was black too and my gloves and boots were wholly now. Even the tunic above my armor was over half gone.

"Rarity. All of that hard work, all of it put into this armor, was for nothing. It's completely ruined now. I'm...I'm sorry." I said to her.

Rarity didn't say a word, and neither did Rainbow or Pinkie. They patiently listened to me.

"However, I did mangage to save these. They are a little blackened, but...I'm sure you can fix them. After all, its your talent." I told her with a smile.

I handed Rarity 2 warm diamonds. Thank god they were diamonds or they would have been scuffed to hell.

"I never expected you to forgive me, but a generous pony like you did anyways." I began. "Rarity. I'm so sorry about your house. You must be terribly sad and scared, but if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, please...come to me. I'll catch all of your tears. Do you understand me?"

Her lip began to quiver and she did begin to cry.

"I can never say I'm sorry enough. I am forever in your debt, especially with the trouble that followed me. I promise you. Whenever we get to Canterlot, I'll talk to my father. He will be able to grant you money to repair your house."

"Oh Zylo!" She cried.

She ran to me and squeezed the life out of me. Usually, she would have freaked shit that she was getting ash and soot all over her fur, but she didn't care right now. Those were rare circumstances indeed. The only thing she cared about was that I still had life in my body.

Lyra still laid on the grass completely relieved of being out of that fire. I wanted to follow her example. That was enough excitement to last for the rest of the week!

"Lyra? Come here please." I demanded.

"Yes?" She asked, standing up.

"Are you burned? Did Phantom hurt you?" I asked her seriously.

"I am a little bit, but who's Phantom? Was he the guy that you fought in there?" She asked.

"The very same one." I explained. "He's the one who summoned that Dark Link character."

"He looked alot like my friend Bon-Bon described to me." She told me.

"Yes. Bon-Bon has seen that jerk before. That's the same person, but he doesn't even deserve to be called that! He's a heartless maniac, and he's my worst enemy."

"Yes. He is, but Zylo, you saved my life, and Sweetie Belle's." She said in an almost seductive manner. "If we never would have met you, there is no doubt in my mind that we would have died."

"Your welcome Lyra, but I don't deserve your thanks." I said with pity in my heart.

"Sure you do." Lyra brightly stated. "Are you still upset about those diamonds? I've almost forgot about them now. I'm sure everypony else has too."

"Maybe." I told her while turning my head away.

"Yeah Zylo. Forget about it." Rarity demanded.

"Well, now what do we do? GAAhhhAAAAAA!" I screamed.

All of the sudden, I felt a sharp object smack straight into my armor. The tip felt like it went through my spine as I collapsed to the ground. My gut was on fire. My sword skidded away from me and closer to Rarity.

"The element of surprise. Learn it!" Phantom whispered in my ear.

"Oh my GOSH!" Rarity shouted. "Your back!"

I was brought to my knees with that devastating blow. It was very painfull, especially after all of this soreness caused by the fire. I was stunned, completely unable to defend myself. On the ground, I saw Phantom pull the sword away from me and place it against my head. I was defeated.

"Any last words?" He asked. "These will be your final."

"Just...do it." I said silently in pain.

Discord brought the sword back and swung rapidly. I heard a clank right by my ear, then 2 swords were in front of my face. One was held by Phantom, one was glowing blue.

"Take this you ruffian!" Rarity screamed.

Rarity slashed Phantom right in the head, causing a gash in his hood. I stood up for one last finishing move.

"Rarity! Let go!" I shouted.

I spun around in a circle in the air, like a ferris wheel. With one hand, I chopped Phantom in half. Slowly, the 2 halfs slid away from each other.

"Nooooo. NOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Phantom cried.

In a shadowy explosion, he was gone. I smiled at Rarity.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" I shouted. "Thanks for paying it forward! You saved my life!"

I ran up to her and gave her a great big hug as he hugged tightly and danced with me back.

"Rarity." Rainbow Dash said sassily." I didn't know you had it in you."

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Pinkie Pie said while laughing.

Pinkie was the only one to laugh. The rest of us were more serious.

"Hey Rarity? What are you going to tell Magnum?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"My father? I'll tell him what happened." She said without a doubt. "He'll believe me."

"Really?" I asked her. "It's going to seem like quite a tall story."

"Well, where are we going to go?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I know!" Rainbow said, hatching an idea. "We can go to AJ's house. She has plenty of room for all of us."

"This late at night?" Rarity whined.

I approached the conversation and interrupted.

"Girls, lets just go okay?" I wearily said. "It isn't that late at night Rarity. We need a place to stay."

"But it's a long way's away." Pinkie stated.

"We can rent a wagon to take us there. How many bits does everypony have?" I asked.

All 5 of us scrounged about for change in our pockets. You know, the invisible ones that everypony has?

One at a time, they handed me their respective money. If only I carried around the amount of bits I normally carried, then we could all ride the wagon on me. Plus, you would be surprised how many things are free whenever your royalty.

"Alright, I have 20 bits, Lyra had 8, Rainbow Dash with 7. Good. Rarity has 9, and...1 bit Pinkie?" I asked Pinkie in a strange tone.

"What? I haven't found my jar of bits yet." Pinkie said defensively.

We all narrowed our eyes angrily at Pinkie. She definitely didn't carry her weight at all.

"Well, 44 bits is only 1 away from all of us being able to ride, so that's not bad." I positively stated. "And maybe Sweetie Belle can get on for free."

"Right. Let's go." Rarity agreed.

"Okay. I'll be right behind you. Come get me when you rent the wagon okay?" I told them.

All of the ponies were rather quiet as they walked off. I sat there on the grass to relax for a minute. I looked up to the sky and saw the moon out of the corner of my eye.

Instantly, I looked away and to another part of the sky. I couldn't look at the half moon. I was instructed not to. My curiosity got the best of me. I needed some extra power right about now. Slowly and nervously, I looked towards it, but just as I did, Lyra stepped in front of me.

"Lyra!" I yelled. "How come your not with everypony else?"

Lyra only stared at me and slowly walked my way. I backed up just as fast as she came towards me.

"Lyra? What are you doing?" I said weirded out.

Lyra smiled at me with stars reflecting in her eyes. She was so close to me, that I had no choice but to stare into them. She charged me and backed me into a tree. She jumped up and kissed me for a good ten seconds or so. Like, this was a good solid kiss, and it was really weird as a human and a pony, but I suppose stranger things have happened.

Now, it was my turn to be speechless. She took the words right out of my mouth, and some saliva too.

"Thank you very much human." she said with the most appreciative tone I've ever heard. "Zylo? If I wouldn't have met you, and you weren't there for me, I would have died tonight, but bravely you stormed the building and saved my life. Thank you."

I wanted to talk, but like I said, Lyra stole my words. I could not say anything, no matter how hard I tried.

"I will never forget who you are Zylo. I'll always have a great crush on you, even if you aren't of the same species." She nervously giggled.

She started to walk to the left road, opposite of where the other girls went.

"I should be going home now. Bon-Bon will get worried about me. Goodbye human. I'll never forget what you did for me. I'll be sure to tell everypony I know just how great you are."

She shot a smile and a wink at me, then trotted slowly down the cobblestone road.

"Lyra WAIT!" I shouted.

She was stopped in her tracks, as she turned around.

"Yes?" She asked.

My heart wanted to ask her something, but my head was too afraid of her answer, so instead, I asked, "What about...your bits?"

"Keep them my little hero." She told me. "And the kiss. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I know I did. He he!"

The minty unicorn ran home and out of my view. Rarity and the others came back to check on me.

"Hey. We found a wagon. Aren't you coming?"

I was still staring where Lyra went away at. I watched her run away as her mane flew in the breeze. She was gone for a good 30 seconds or so. That pony really twisted my mind, and my heart a little bit.

"Yeah. Lets just go." I blandly said.

"Where did Lyra go?" Rarity asked.

"She... She went back home." I stated in sadness. "She's not coming with us."

"Oh. That's a shame." Rarity told me.

"It's okay." I said, shaking it off. "Now, lets get out of here!"

* * *

The wagon normally would have been uncomfortable, but I was pretty tired and drained of energy, so quickly I fell asleep. The other 3 stayed up.

"Rarity! I'm so sorry about your house." Rainbow said with sentiment in her voice.

"Don't worry about it." Rarity told her. "Our sleeping prince here says that he can give us the money to get a new one."

"There's nothing funny about your house burning down." Pinkie Pie said. "Now you and Sweetie Belle have nowhere to stay!"

"Don't worry. Applejack will give us a place to stay for as long as it takes." Rainbow Dash told her 2 friends. "You can stay with her until you get a new house."

"What? I'll do nothing of the sort." Rarity pridefully said.

"Huh? But why?" Pinkie asked.

"First of all, even though AJ is a great friend of mine, she's filthy as with the rest of her home. Second, I plan on helping Zylo here." She explained.

"What?!" Rainbow Dash shouted, growing astonished.

"Ssssshh! Don't wake him." Rarity proclaimed. "Yes. You explained to me how he's Luna's son, and how she told you to consider it an honor to help him right? Well, I think you're right. I want to be a part of it too."

"Well, you are the oldest." Rainbow Dash stated. "And out of all of us, you know how to fight the best."

"Yeah! When you stopped Phantom like that? Wowie!" Pinkie complimented.

It was true. Several times when she grew older and met Twilight, she did know how to defend herself. I've seen it multiple times, and it was amazing.

I slept in the corner of the wagon, using just my shoulder as a pillow. My neck laid on my shoulder as my head used the wood for comfort.

"Maybe we should follow sleepy head's example and take a nap before we get there." Pinkie said. "What do you say?"

"Sure, but it's freezing out here." Rainbow Dash shouted.

Indeed it was cold. It was a little bit chilled in this new armor too, even though it had some insulation now. The fillies all went to sleep next to me. With our combined warmth, it was quite comfortable. Indeed I did like sleeping in a dog pile like this, but I never have with girls before. Just a few of my family and friends.

It wasn't really up to me to decide anyways. All 3 girls used me as a pillow. They covered my legs, lap, and even my other shoulder to snuggle and keep warm, which made me even more uncomfortable, but warmer.

I know I don't use this word too often, but it was quite...cute. Pinkie Pie rested her head on top of my boots. Rainbow Dash was on her side and on my legs. Little baby Sweetie Belle was in a scarf in Rarity's front hoofs and guess where Rarity was? She slept right next to me to my left. She was the closest to me. If only Lyra was here...

She had to sleep on her back, so she leaned against me. All 5 of us looked pretty comfortable, with warm smiles on our faces. The driver of the wagon saw this, and even went a little bit slower as not to disturb us.

Before Rarity wen't to sleep, she moved over and grabbed the 3 blue gemstones.

"I'm so glad that you saved those 2 diamonds." She whispered in my ear. "They are for you. Now here, take them."

Quietly, Rarity placed the 2 blue gems where they belonged on my armor. It kind of stood out a little bit, but it works I guess. The armor slightly glowed, and spun into a big circle, then the light absorbed into the perfect diamonds.

When my armor was complete, the cloth slowly regenerated. The burnt spots faded into nothing. My gloves and boots were restored, and that burning wood smoke smell was removed.

"Huh? Hehe..." I said while sleep talking. "Why yes Celestia. You may have another cup of tea. Heh heh..."

"Heh heh." Rarity giggled. "Sweet dreams Zylo."

* * *

Zylo's sweet dream

* * *

The movement woke me up, and I was surrounded by a blue void. It was like I was in a breathable ocean. I was unable to move. Thankfully, there was still a moon. I looked up to the moon, troubled.

"Mother! I need to talk to you. Come down here please." I demanded.

The usual purple and blue stardust fell from the sky. The entore moon vanished, and in it's place, my mother was formed.

"Greetings son. Thou has summoned us?" Luna/Nightmare Moon asked.

"Yes mother. I need to know something for sure. My friends tell me I'm not human. Heck I'm not even a pony. Is it really true how Dad is a Saiyan?" I asked her.

"Yes boy. It's true." She answered. "You are indeed a half-breed Saiyan and Pony, just like your brother...Haven't you noticed how much stronger you're getting?

"Yeah. Yeah I have." I happily said.

"The Saiyan race is full of secrets son." She explained. "Here's one of them...Everytime a Saiyan fights, he becomes stronger and stronger. The limits of a Saiyan body are only stopped by their restraints on themselves, so basically...your as strong as you need to be. Strive to become the ultimate ascended champion. Only the strongest of foes will be able to even touch you."

"Ascend? Into what?" I asked.

"I cannot reveal that to you yet." She told me. "You have a long ways to go before you can ascend. Your getting close to your father's strength. Keep going and don't give up, no matter how perilous it seems. Understand child?"

"Okay mother. I understand." I happily proclaimed.

I was rather interested in what she meant by ascended. How could I ascend? And into what? A mega Saiyan? Ultra Saiyan?

"Good!" She told me. "Now here's something else you need to hear. Listen to these words carefully...

"Yes? Yes?" I asked her in anticipation.

"The power of both evil and good lay forever inside you, and eventually, your evil side will take over with too much power. Watch yourself. The evil may be more powerful, but the good is always more reliable and for selfless reasons. Use this knowledge to your advantage." She told me.

"I will. I promise you." I said, meaning it with all of my heart and soul.

My mom, without saying goodbye, disappeared back to the moon. It was okay because at least I understood what she told me. It was guaranteed I was a saiyan-pony hybrid now. My mother has never lied to me. She told me the day that she lies to my face, that's the day that she is the ruler of Equestria.

"I'm a Saiyan, which means that this tail is important as well as many other things." I asked myself. "I guess I'll just have to figure out whatever a Saiyan has to offer huh?"

So, why wouldn't they tell me this? Was it important to keep it secret? What else does being a Saiyan mean? Would it be good or bad? What?

Never-the-less, I learned something today. If you give, it'll come right back to you whether by somepony else or just by random events of luck and fate. If everyone was as generous and giving as Rarity is, everything would belong to all of us, like it should be. Greed only turns you into an asshole, so be the good guy and share what you have, even if it's just a little. A little bit, goes a long way after all.

* * *

**It's here ladies and gentlecolts. Chapter 4 is finally here. I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it. This chapter is my longest yet. 19,000 words! A new personal best YESSS.**

**Well, it's Pokemon Emerald time, then it's off to bed. Yeah, yeah yeah, I don't have X or Y. I'm sorry! I want it badly. How awesome is it? **

**I have a question for you today. It's rather interesting. Who is your favorite mane 6 pony? Or least favorite? I definitely have a favorite and a worst pony. It might piss some fans off, but Pinkie Pie is my least favorite. I'll tell you why and who my favorite is if I get 3 reviews on this question. Deal?**

**Awesomeness. Well guys, that's all folks. Don't forget to review and let me know your thought on this extra long chapter for you guys. Favorite and follow if it's not too much to ask for, and as always, thanks for reading!**


End file.
